


Boys will be Boys (Dead Jer Walking)

by Gabrieldiedforoursins, Musical_Naoko



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 50 shades bashing, After care, BDSM, Boys in Skirts, Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, Fingering, Literally we just copied and pasted our rp, M/M, Michael has two moms, Naoko does a little editing, Panic Attacks, Published roleplay, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shotgunning, Smut, Smut and Crack, Toys, Twice the "Go ask your mother", a surprising amount of plot, boys in lingerie, but literally no other editing, but still informed, like spelling and grammar checks, mostly porn but there'll be interdispersed plot, the boyfs have scars, there be sex, unexperienced bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Naoko/pseuds/Musical_Naoko
Summary: This started as a crack idea to get Jeremy in skirts. It has since spiraled out of control. Enjoy!This is also an unedited into fic form, published rp. Things are gonna be ooc and tbh there's more porn than originally intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naoko: There's a reason I shouldn't be allowed to give my opinion on Crack AUs. Because generally they turn into a nine page Google Docs, then later into an over 9000+ word RP in less than a week.
> 
> Gabe: SO. read the tags. This is a rp. Things are gonna be somewhat ooc. Things are gonna get porncentric. As authors we put our own spin on characters. This was also a fic we started as crack and for fun. We're enjoying ourselves.

It wasn’t unusual for Michael to be observant. Especially not unusual when it came to Jeremy. He noticed the little ticks. The way he’d pull at loose threads at the sleeves on his cardigan, or how he’d arrange his video games by best to worst graphics. He kept an organized clutter in his room, and Michael came to associate it with something that was just...Jeremy. This time around though, it was different. He observed a piece of fabric draped over the back of his best friend’s chair. Pleated material. Sewn in a circle. A skirt, so to speak. And Michael’s brain nearly short circuited. He could hear the audible bzt of the cells dying.  
“...Hey...Jer?...What's with the skirt?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer, but he was gonna ask anyways.

Jeremy had been laying on his bed working on his homework as Michael’s voice roused him from his work. He lifted his head and smiled awkwardly as he shrugged trying to answer Michael’s question without giving everything away, “I'm helping Christine with a project. She found out that I sewed the patches onto your jackets and demanded that I hem the skirt for her.”

An acceptable answer. But Michael couldn’t help a little twinge of disappointment. There was a reason that for the brief moment he had a Squip, it looked like his lanky best friend in a skirt. “That’s cool then. Another play?” He tried to focus on his own homework, but now his brain was spiraling.

“I think so,” Jeremy gave a soft chuckle as he turned his head back to his work, eyes running along the long equations as he easily solved the math. Before the Squip, Jeremy had been decent at math but the Squip had drilled the lessons into his head so now he was helping Michael with math homework. “It doesn't really matter much to me. Seeing as I’m not involved.” that was a lie, but he made sure not to show the lie on his face, and made sure to keep his eyes on his work not letting his eyes drift to his closet with his beautiful clothes in there.

“That’s too bad. I know the last play was a disaster, but you’re not half bad, Heere.” Michael beamed. He wished Jeremy was involved though. The other boy’s long legs would have been perfect in a skirt. Not that he needed to think about that now. Michael shook his head slightly to clear it, then smiled back at his friend. “How much longer to we have to work on this stuff?” So what, he was whining. He didn’t like math. It was gross.

Jeremy gave something that was somewhere between a low chuckle and a giggle as he watched Michael whine. It wasn’t an attractive whine but Michael would always be attractive to him. “Just a little bit longer Mickey, it’s not too bad.” He scooted over and patted the bed next to him so that Michael would lay down and just do the work already. He kinda wished that Michael would press into his side but he didn’t wanna dwell on his weird wants right now.

Michael huffed, but smiled, peeling himself off the floor, only to flop across Jeremy and his bed. “I’m gonna die, and it’s gonna be all your fault. You made me do math. Don’t do math kids. Not even once.” He lamented his own life, but smiled. Jeremy was surprisingly warm, and he enjoyed the contact a little longer before rolling off and laying down at a more respectable distance.

As Michael threw himself across Jeremy’s back, the thinner boy grunted and let his face press into the book, allowing the playful temper tantrum. When Michael rolled off him he turned to smile at him and waved at the book with a teasing gesture. “I’m pretty sure that it's ‘Don’t do meth. Not math… Come on I promised to help you, didn’t I?”

“Meth, math. I don’t see a difference. People will pressure you to do both.” He huffed, but opened his notebook and leaned over to look at Jeremy’s textbook, scrunching his nose up. “Fine though. Make me do math. Let's get this numerical hell over with.” He brandished his pencil like a crucifix. “The power of Jer-bear’s brain compels you!”

Jeremy choked on a laugh, pressing his face into the text book, he let out a laugh and patted Michael before rubbing his back, cooing at the taller boy he pressed himself into Michael’s side, “Aww, do you really depend on my brain that much Mikey~?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. My brain doesn’t get this bullshit.” It was something he was actually a little self-conscious about. When he said he wasn’t good at math, he wasn’t exaggerating. His parents had made him take pre-calc... twice. Even though he technically passed the first time! “But you explain it and I get it. Maybe I just listen to you better.” He grinned, and played it off. That hadn’t been something he wanted to say out loud. His Squip was easy to listen to, even as he was fighting it.

While Michael spoke, Jeremy was smiling at him with a love-struck expression that he wiped off his face when the other boy turned to look at him. “That’s fine, I don’t understand the essay writing in our English class, and you’re so much better at it than I am. So, we both have our strengths.” Jeremy had to make a conscious effort to keep his face excited but not awestruck.

Michael just snorted. “I’m alright at it. But dude. For someone who doesn’t use text speak...IN TEXTS...your English stuff is a little bit trash. But you’re getting better!!!” He grinned, leaning in as a sort of hug, before leaning back away. He had it bad for this kid, and he couldn’t say anything about it. “So,” he asked, changing the topic. “Are you going to the party this year? It should go well, considering there’s no Japanese tech drugs going around this time.” He still had anxiety over it, but he was trying to get better.

A laugh slipped from his throat as Michael gave him a sideways hug, he returned it happy enjoying the slight press of their bodies. “I am going, I believe that Christine is making a group costumes, the skirt I’m working on is probably one of them. I suppose that it wouldn’t be as terrifying as last year, my Squip was too forceful last time.” the last part was mumbled under his breath, as Jeremy twisted so he was on his side but leaning into the taller boy.

The Squipcident would forever be something that Michael thought about. It wasn't an easy topic to talk about either. But he didn't know the hell that Jeremy had gone through, not the full extent. He felt his chest grow tight as Jeremy leaned into him though, and he smiled. “Besides, you've got me at your side this year.” He emphasized his point by looping an arm over Jeremy, and lightly tickling the others side. Before jerking his hand away and blushing.

Jeremy really didn’t want to think about last Halloween, the Squip had nearly forced him to go farther with Chloe than he really wanted to go at all. It had been a little traumatizing to be completely honest. As Michael’s hand brushed against his side he let out a giggling squeal due to his ticklish nature, and smacked the taller boy as he turned his head to the book and jerked his chin towards the book trying to encourage Michael. “Of course, I won’t leave your side at the party.”

Michael smiled at the squeak, and then turned to his own work, chewing his lip. Jeremy was good at explaining this, it wasn't just his lame attempt at flirting. “Good. Hey, after we finish this, we still have a few levels left on Apocalypse. Wanna go back to mine and play?” 

The smaller of the two boys laughed softly and pressed back into Michael’s side, “Sure, but that means we actually need to get this done so that we can go play.” Jeremy wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was staring at Michael’s lips, the taller boy’s teeth were flashing against the beautiful skin and it was almost mesmerizing.

He huffed, leaning against his friend. “Fine, Mr. Bossy ass.” Michael actually tried this time, but to no avail. The taller boy only got a few more problems in before he chucked the pencil and face planted. A muffled “fuck it.” Could be heard from the deep recesses of the textbooks pages. “I'll take the partial credit. It's better than none, and I can feel my brain melting from this.”

Jeremy covered his mouth and let out a muffled laugh, snagging the other’s notebook he quickly scrawled out the last couple of equations and finished them up for Michael. He was trying not to laugh as he watched the other boy just break down over the mathematics. “Don't worry, I've got it, let's go play.”

Michael smiled, side hugging Jeremy before flailing off the bed. “You're the best. my favowite person.” He laughed, grabbing his things to shove them back in his backpack. “Let's goo. I wanna grab snackage too. My hookup got some new stuff in, and we need to be prepared.”

The smaller boy belted out a laugh as Michael fell of the bed, “I know that I’m the best, and I’m definitely honored to be you favowite person!~ Whatever you want Mikey.” Jeremy slide out of bed a bit more smoothly than Michael and adjusted the seat of his pants before stretching his arms above his head and letting the hem of his shirt rise up to bare his pale hipbones.

Looking at Jeremy as he stretched, Michael chewed the inside of his cheek. Now was not the time to focus on his huge gay crush on his best friend. He headed out of Jeremy's room though, and slipped downstairs, waving a greeting at Mr. Heere before heading to his car. “Come onnnnnnnn. You're so slowwwww.” He honked his horn a few times for emphasis.

Jeremy was following behind Michael slowly, his eyes fixed squarely on the taller boy’s ass. Before he got into the car and when Michael was laying on the horn he snorted and booked it. Wanting to spend as much time with his best friend as possible and trying to ignore the panties that he was wearing. When he got into the car however his eyes drifted to Michael's profile and le let out a noticeably delighted sigh.

Michael grinned at Jeremy, watching from the corner of his eye as he backed up. He also used the excuse of backing up to have his arm around the back of the other boy's seat. “I'm so ready for this. I've missed playing with my player two.” He grinned as he peeled down the street (well, as much as he could in a PT cruiser.) “To 7/11!!”

Jeremy let out a delighted squeal as Michael pealed out the driveway, his hand reached up and snagged onto the taller boy’s wrist while his other grabbed onto the arm of his chair. He quickly bucked up and laughed along with his Player One. “What do you want? I want some cheddar ruffles,”

The heat from Jeremy's hand on his wrist had him smiling more than it should. But he loved it nonetheless. “I'm thinking some Cheetos, a slushy for sure. And gummy bears; they're a must.” He pulled into the parking lot soon enough, and headed into the store.

Jeremy followed Michael into the 7/11 like a lost puppy, throwing wanting looks at his back and causing the pretty girl behind the register to giggle. He grabbed his bags of chips and candy and followed Michael to the slushy machine, grabbing a medium-large and mixing two of the flavors like he always did.

Slushy pouring was an art form. With a steady hand and practiced precision, Michael created the perfect swirl of all of the flavors, or the slushy suicide as he dubbed it. There was no discernible flavor besides sweet. He looked at the girl as he paid for their snacks, but didn't like the way she giggled at Jeremy. He was possessive, even if he had no claim over the other.

Jeremy just rolls his eyes at the girl and kind of sidles into Michael's side after having paid for his own snacks and slushy. He knew why the girl was giggling over them and it made him a obviously uncomfortable, he had no claim to Michael beyond the other boy being his player one and his best friend. But he wanted that claim and the girl giggling over the idea of them together pissed him off, so he pressed further into the taller boy’s side before idly running his hand over his shoulder and adjusting a hidden strap. (I’m assuming that he had started wearing cute undergarments before Halloween)

(Agreed. Maybe since after the 'that’s’ a girl’s shirt’ and Jeremy realized 'but it's cute and I want it.’) -thumbs ups- good shit))

Michael lifted his arm to hold Jeremy closer. Instinct more than anything, or so he told himself. He flashed the girl an annoyed grin, before walking himself and Jeremy back to the car. He noticed his friend fidgeting, but didn't say anything about it. He was curious though.  
“You okay, Jer-bear?”

‘Yeah Mikey, she was just making me uncomfortable with her giggling, she was weird.” Jeremy had immediately snuggled into Michael’s side, enjoying the pressure of the other boy’s arm around his shoulders. When they separated to get into the car he gave the taller boy a timid but encouraging smile, as his arms wrapped around himself and subtly adjusted his bralette.

He frowned. “I'll talk to her the next time we go. I don't need you uncomfortable at my personal concrete oasis.” He reversed and headed to his house, munchies and drinks in tow. Getting there, he grinned. “how long has it been since we’ve done this? Games and ganja?” Michael snorted at his own joke, unironically proud.

“Jesus Mikey that was horrible!” Jeremy chastised but let out an amused snort of his own laughter, playfully and lightly shoving Michael’s shoulder before he leaned back into his seat to think, “The fact that I’m taking longer than 30 seconds to think of the last time isn’t a good sign. But it’s probably been a couple months…”

Michael nodded. “Well, my lovely friend, let's go change that.” He beamed, heading inside, grabbing more chips from the pantry, and heading down the steps. The boy was almost giddy. He got to be alone, having fun, with his best friend again. Maybe Jeremy would shotgun. Not that he would. Neither of them were novices at this anymore.

Jeremy followed an excited Michael down to the basement, his lips curled into a soft and sweet smile as he watched his best friend almost jump out of his skin with energy. Jeremy hands were in his back pocket as he walked with a straight back, he rarely slouched anymore, he supposed that the Squip had at least left him with good posture.

Michael looked over at Jeremy, then brandished a few DVDs. “Wanna watch cartoons while we fry? Wait. Do you even still know how to take a hit?” He laughed, digging through his drawer to get his bowl, weed, and lighter. “Or do I have to teach you again? Some good ol’ fashioned shotgunning?” 

“Sure and ha ha Mikey” Jeremy gave a wry laugh and motioned for Michael to set up the bong then held his hand out for it. Acting like he was determined to prove the other boy wrong, he was mentally smirking maybe he could get actually get what he wanted out of this, Michael’s hands on his hips and their lips brushing together for tiny moments.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. Jeremy looked determined. “fine, whatever you say” he got everything set, then handed it over to Jeremy, knowing full well that the first hit of the night was about to be wasted. But if a wasted hit meant he got to nearly kiss Jeremy for a while, he'd waste a few more after it.

Jeremy took the hit and managed to hold the smoke in for a few seconds before he choked, eyes watering as his fingers trembled around the bong as he handed it back to Michael an annoyed but embarrassed look plastered on his face. He had tried, he didn't want to waste anything that belonged to Michael, but it had been too long and he really did want to shotgun with the taller boy.

Michael watched, but then moved closer, rubbing Jeremy’s back and handing him a bottle of water to sip. Burning your throat in an attempt to look cool was a lesson that Michael learned the hard way when he was first starting out. “Easy, tiger.” He smiled, tilting his head. “You sure about not wanting to start from the bottom and work your way back up to this? I don’t have a problem helping you, bud.” He was sprawling out on his beanbag chair, taking a hit as he got comfy, and blowing a puff of smoke at Jeremy, teasing.

Jeremy took a gulp of water then wiped at his watering eyes, he leaned into the comforting hand and pressed his face into Michael's shoulder as he nodded, he was feeling both shy and eager. They hadn't shotgunned in forever, and he remembered the feeling of their lips brushing against each other. “It's been too long since I've smoked at all, it wasn't ‘cool’ even if it helped with my trembling.” Jeremy inhaled as Michael puffed the smoke at him and laughed softly. “Don't be mean, Mikey”

He rubbed Jeremy’s shoulder, but smiled. “Then we’ll take it easy. We can shotgun this, til you get the hang of things again.” And maybe it was just his own personal motive, but he really wanted the other boy close to him. Michael enjoyed smoking, but he enjoyed it even more when he was nearly kissing his crush of literal years. “Do you remember how to do that still? C’mon.” A grin turned the corners of his mouth as he took another hit. He’d need it if he was going to show some self-control during this.

Jeremy quickly scooted himself out of his beanbag and into Michael's, letting the side of his hip press into the taller boy he pressed his hand into the chest before curling his fingers into the soft, worn, sweater. “It's hard to forget something we've done since we were practically kids, Michael.” After Michael took a hit Jeremy tugged him lightly so that his top lip was brushing Michael's bottom, inviting and tempting him in more ways than one.

Michael wrapped an arm possessively around Jeremy’s waist, angling their mouths a little better without giving in and just kissing the other senseless, and exhaling, letting the thick smoke drift from his lips to the others. The soft brush of skin together had his pulse racing, and he was already heady, despite not being high.

Jeremy let out an almost silent coo of approval as the taller boy's arm pressed into the swell of his back. He felt surprisingly small against Michael's chest and the way the taller boy exhaled against his lips, causing him to inhale deeply the scent of pot and Michael, made him feel precious. Keeping the smoke in his lungs for a few heartbeats he gave it back, exhaling shakily.

If they stayed like this forever, Michael would die comfortable. Well, not comfortable. The beanbags would hurt their backs after too many years, and they’d both get kinda gross. But this moment was something he wanted to save. He held the smoke that Jeremy passed back for a moment, letting it ease its way into his system, before pulling another, slightly stronger, hit from the bong, an eyebrow raised in question to the smaller boy that was curling against him.

Jeremy raised a brow as a silent but playful challenge, before he parted his lips in invitation. The moments between the exhalations were almost electric and he really hoped he wasn't just imagining it. When their lips brushed slightly he let out a silent moan and let his hand run up Michael's side in what was obviously a possessive gesture. 

He exhaled again, letting that cover the quiet moan that threatened to escape from him when Jeremy’s hands found his sides. Michael pulled him marginally closer, and if he let their lips linger together a little longer and a little firmer than needed, he’d blame it on the weed. But this combination was heaven and hell. He was damn near kissing his best friend, surrounded by the smell of him and the smoke. But he couldn’t go any further, the fear of it not being reciprocated too strong. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last though, before he slipped up.

A truly pathetic whimper slipped from Jeremy as Michael parted their just barely pressed together lips. He inhaled the smoke and let one of the hands on the taller boy's side to slip up into his hair and tug slight so that Jeremy could whale the smoke directly into Michael's mouth. That was just for the pleasure of letting their lips press a bit more firmly. He wasn't really high yet, he just felt fuzzy from want and need as he slipped a bit more firmly against Michael’s front allowing himself to straddle one of the other boy's thighs as Michael's arm tightened a bit more around him and for a moment he was worried that Michael would notice his bralette.

Jesus fucking Christ, Jeremy was going to kill him. This was how Michael Mell died. The slight pull of his hair, the fact that Jeremy was fucking straddling him. He pulled him closer on his lap, caution already getting tossed in the wind, floating high with the clouds of smoke they were missing. He let out a soft little sound as he ran his hands along Jeremy’s back, to play with the loose curls at the nape of his neck. Another hit from the bong, and he damn near just locked lips with the other boy in a clumsy attempt to get them back to passing the hit between them.

That tiny sound the Michael let out made all the hair on the back of Jeremy’s neck stand on end, it was so raw that as Michael took the next hit that and tried to pass it between them that he tangled his fingers in Michael's hair and tilted his head back parting the taller boy's lips with his own and inhaled with an almost sobbed moan. The feeling of Michael's fingers in his hair was easily making him woozy with want so he pressed his chest a bit more firmly against Michael's completely forgetting the feeling of his lace bralette on his skin and that Michael could probably feel it though his shirt now, he didn't care, God, he wanted Michael to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: They make out, these boys are gay as hell, what do you expect from us?

One...Two... _Fuck it._ Michael leaned up and crashed his lips against Jeremy’s, holding him tight and pulling the smoke back, groaning quietly. He really hoped that this wasn’t the wrong move, but with Jeremy so warm, and a welcome weight on top of him, he didn’t have the higher brain power to think on it too much. As his hands wandered though, he caught the feeling of something under Jeremy’s shirt. He didn’t question it though, not yet. He was lost. Utterly and truly lost. It was only a moment later that he registered he was following a pattern of lace.

Jeremy let out a deep groan into the kiss as his eyes slammed closed and he responded with vigor, parting Michael's lips with his tongue while his other hand came up to tangle in the dark thick locks. He was letting needy whines slip into the kiss as he pressed himself as tightly to the other boy as he could, readjusting himself so that he was straddling both of Michael's legs so that he could keep the kiss and the push and pull of smoke going. The fingers on his back caused this high-pitched whine to spill from Jeremy's thought and the desperation in the noise surprised even him.

He slid his hands from Jeremy’s shoulders, down his sides, and to follow the curve of his ass as he straddled him. Michael, taking Jeremy’s enthusiasm as a good sign, didn’t hold back. When the smoke from that hit began to fade, he didn’t move his mouth, continuing to work Jeremy’s over, nipping at the pink flesh, and then moving small kisses along his jaw. He pulled back for a moment though, taking a large, almost burning hit from the bong, not wanting to waste what was packed into it, and then slotted his mouth perfectly against Jeremy’s, hands gripping him tightly, and soft groans bubbling up the back of his throat.

The feeling of Michael's hands on his ass made him jolt but he didn't pull away, the sheer enthusiasm made his lips curl up into the kiss, his giddy giggle allowing some of the smoke to whips out from between their lips. But when Michael pulled a deeper hit and poorer the smoke into his lungs he almost whimpered, he felt like his lungs were too full of both the weed and Michael, he was floating on both the kiss and the weed and he wanted Michael's fingers on his skin. Michael was kissing him absolutely senseless. So, when Jeremy stretched into the kiss he put Michael's hands in his bare hips, offering his skin to the taller boy shyly.

Given a new expanse of skin to explore, he slipped his hands slowly along Jeremy’s sides, this time, it did compute that there was something soft and lacy resting right at Jeremy’s ribs. He paused, pulling back from the kiss, and tilted his head. “Jer…” He questioned, though his voice was hoarse and unsteady. “What’s…” He slid the fabric of Jeremy’s shirt up, giving the other boy time to back out if he wanted. People liked their secrets.

Jeremy flushed a bright pink but allowed Michael to tug his shirt up to see his soft pastel pink lacy bralette. Jeremy blew out the smoke in a soft mist as he rested his arms behind him so that Michael could see the entire front and see how it softened his lanky frame. A timid smile was curling his lips as he saw the taller boy's awestruck expression.

He stared at Jeremy, eyes a little wide, but he smiled as he looked. The soft fabric and the light pink brought out the flush that was rapidly spreading across the other’s pale skin. He could see little slivers of skin through the lace, and he lightly trailed a finger along to feel out the edge of the bralette. “Is... there a special occasion for this?” Michael laughed a little, hands still moving and mapping out skin and scars.

“I could say that finally getting you to kiss me would be an occasion to celebrate.” Jeremy teased as he carefully pulled his tee shirt off letting Michael’s callused fingers brush against soft skin and lace. “But it's most because it's pretty, I, like feeling pretty. I'm not so confident normally.” Jeremy leaned forwards and pressed their lips together with a smile.

Michael smiled, pulling Jeremy down against him again, kissing him as he ran light touches over the fabric of the bralette. “Well, let it be known, I like you confident, and pretty, a lot.” He nuzzled at his neck, before biting at it a little, sucking a hickey nice and prominent. “Whatever makes you happy, babe.”

Jeremy smiled as Michael touched him and the pretty lace almost reverently, it made him flush a bright red with pleasure. Jeremy tilted his head slightly as Michael's lips kissed and sucked at his neck, making him squeak. Jeremy had. E idle thought that he hadn't even showed Michael the matching panties yet, maybe he should let the taller boy discover them on his own.

The squeaking was just adorable, and so was Jeremy. Michael had it bad, but he was getting hit more from the smoke now, and the feeling of Jeremy on him, warm and safe and _his_. He held tight to the other boy, kissing him hard and desperate, like he was convincing himself this was all real, and not just an elaborate hallucination from the new shit they were smoking.

Michael's touch felt so hot on his bare skin, and it made him squirm, so we wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders and arched his back teasingly so that their chests were pressing together. His hips wiggling as he parted his lips under the taller boy's, enjoying the sudden possessiveness and desperation in the kiss, it made his skin go red, he grabbed Michael's hands and slid them down so the taller boy was cupping his ass.

And he thought that death by Jeremy before would have been bad. Now he knew that the other was out to kill him, because each shift of the other boy on his lap had blood flowing south, and the fact that he was now practically kneading Jeremy’s ass as they kissed didn’t help the situation. He only moved Jeremy to pull him closer, or hold his hips steady as they made up for years of pining. The hold on Jeremy’s ass though revealed another discover, and Michael pulled away breathless. “Jer... Do you have on…” He couldn’t voice it, but his cheeks were flushed bright red, and his voice cracked just a little.

Jeremy let out a breathless giggle as he watched Michael break down mentally, the look slow realization then sudden understanding made him bite down on his bottom lip before he gave a playful shrug and righted his arms around Michael so he could pull the taller boy into a hard kiss. He ground his hips into Michael's as the grip on his ass went almost bruising, and he let out a little whimper of delight and embarrassment. “Maybe you should find out?”

Since exactly _when_ did his Jeremy get like this? Michael whimpered, but rocked his hips up to meet Jeremy's, and then hooked his fingers into the waistband of his jeans. “Are you sure?” He asked, knowing that there had been issues with things like this for Jere in the past. Chloe had said something about the Halloween party during the Squipcident. Boundaries were something that Michael was big on respecting. Even if it seemed like all of them were gone, since Jeremy was shirtless and grinding on his lap.

“It's ok,” Jeremy whispered into Michael's ear, pressing a kiss to the skin under it as he mumbled the next part his face entirely red. “I trust you and I _want_ you to touch me Mikey…” Jeremy ran his fingers just barely under the hem of the taller boy's sweater. He wiggled his hips invitingly as he felt hands on his waist band before he rolled his hips into Michael's. Jeremy was fuzzy on the feeling of Michael touching him, kissing him, and all that he wanted to pull the taller boy with him as he flopped back so he could spread himself out for Michael.

Michael let out a breathless laugh, which quickly turned into a moan, before he leaned back enough to tug off his hoodie and t-shirt. He stood up, hooking his arms under Jeremy, and moving them towards his bed. “You’re gonna kill me, you know that dude? Full on death.” He smiled though, as he dropped the other boy on the mattress, and leaned over him, kissing him sweetly.

Jeremy mumbled something under his breath in French then giggled madly as Michael tugged off his tops then scooped him up. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Michael and pulled him in for a kiss as he was carried bridal style then dropped unceremoniously onto the bed with a yelp. The kiss he got was worth it though and Jeremy's hands slide down Michael's sides so that he could hook his fingers in the belt loop and tug the taller boy forwards so that Jeremy's chest was pressed into Michael's lower stomach as the smaller boy tugged Michael forwards encouragingly.

Michael shook his head with a smile. “So impatient Jer-bear.” He moved and kissed Jeremy’s chest, then stomach, before undoing the smaller boys jeans to slide them down his hips. The sight that greeted him was spectacular. Not only did Jeremy wear a bralette, no. He _matched_. Michael let out a groan before moving back up to kiss Jeremy senseless. “Were you planning this, baby boy?” He kissed his throat, humming.

“No, I wasn't.” Jeremy was red cheeked and flopped back onto the bed, pressing his thighs together shyly as his growing erection pressed against the lace and silk of his panties. His lips parted and he made a tiny whining sound trying to encourage Michael to keep touching or kissing him, while his hands ran over Michael's chest a look of awe painted all over his expression. “I'm so happy… Mikey.”

Michael's situation wasn't much better than Jeremy's, but it was less visible. Jeans did wonders to hide erections. The lovely panties that Jeremy had on did not. “Because of lil old me?” He flushed. He knew that Jeremy was important to him, but he never saw his own value. He leaned down and kissed the other again, a hand sliding down Jeremy's side, and rubbing his thumb in the divot of his hip.

Jeremy gasped softly as he felt the thumb rub over his hip and he let out a loud whimper as his hips bucked slightly. “Mikey, please… love ya” Jeremy was gasping and his hands were moving down to touch himself, as he looked up at the taller boy with teary pleading eyes. Jeremy adored and admired Michael so much that he actually held Michael in a bit of a higher standing than he saw himself. Jeremy had face temptation and fallen prey to the snake beneath the apple tree.

Michael kissed him again, this time pouring all 7 years of pining into it, how much he loved the other, how much he thought of the other. All the love and support and forgiveness that he could muster, he gave to Jeremy. He nodded his head once, “I love you too..” And he reached a hand down, nudging Jeremy’s out of the way, to lightly touch him through the soft fabric. There was something he never thought he’d be able to do. This entire situation was something that was only a frequent visitor of his dreams. He kissed Jeremy’s cheeks, his nose, his chin, his lips, before finally sliding some of the lace out of the way to wrap a warm hand around his length, and moving slow.

Jeremy whimpered and moaned into the kiss, his lips parting easily under Michael's more insistent ones. When Michael nudged his hands away Jeremy shyly clasped his hands behind his back, allowing his chest to arch slightly so that he was just presenting himself. Offering himself up to Michael's eyes and hands, he wanted the taller boy to be as greedy as he was feeling. The quick kisses to his face made Jeremy close his eyes and giggle softly, encouraging the sweet behavior until his hips bucked into the hand that was suddenly around him. "Michael!! Ohhhhh"

He stroked him slowly, gathering the steadily beading precum from the tip, and dragging his hand teasingly down. He took his time figuring out just the way to make Jeremy fall apart. Michael groaned at the way his name sounded, moaned out like that, and he bit down at Jeremy’s collar bone, and leaving a trail of hickies down his chest, being careful of the bralette. He knew that stuff wasn’t cheap, and he didn’t want his...well, they’d worry about labels later, to  get mad at him while they were fooling around. “Is this good for you?” He flashed a grin as he moved further down Jeremy’s body while still stroking him.

The smaller boy was squirming and biting down on his bottom lip he was red from his ears all the way to his nipples. So instead of replying to what had to be a teasing question on Michael's part he rolled his hips into the hand and undid a bit of the ribbons that held the cups of the bralette tight, and retired it so that his nipples were exposed for Michael's eyes only. "Mikey~ everyone's gonna see the hickies.." it wasn't necessarily a scolding remark, more of a statement of fact. They both knew that Jeremy wasn't telling Michael to stop leaving his marks on the smaller boy. But the mark on his collarbone was throbbing softly and it made him wiggle with needy energy.

“Good.” Michael was possessive...so what? He’d almost lost Jeremy before, and he certainly didn’t want to lose him again. He jokingly made to suck a bruise right in the center of Jeremy’s throat, but only pressed a soft kiss there instead. He saved the harder treatment for nipping softly at the newly exposed nipples, making them red and puffy, before kissing down, and brushing his lips slightly against the warm skin of Jeremy’s dick. He looked up at him from his new position, and gave a grin that was positively wicked, before giving it the barest of licks. He had next to zero experience with this, (he had a brief fling with his hookup from Spencer’s, but it didn’t go far. Apparently guys that moan someone else's name just aren’t that attractive.) but he’d be damned if he didn’t try for his player two.

Jeremy let out a soft sigh as he felt Michael press his lips to his throat, tilting his head back he smiled and touched the other boy’s shoulders with soft but firm fingers, silently encouraging him to keep going, to keep staking a claim. “I’ve... never done this. But I want you so much…” the words were breathy sighs as his nails dug into Michael’s skin. The feeling of hot skin on his dick made him jump out of his skin and keen loudly before his hands covered his mouth his entire face an embarrassed blood red as he looked down at the wicked expression Michael was giving him, and he _knew_ that the taller boy was going to kill him like this. “This is how I die, _‘la petite mort’_ Michael, FUCK!”

Instead of answering, he gave another lick, humming at the head, before taking him in. Michael for the most part kept his gaze focused, he wanted to make Jeremy feel good. He used what he had seen in porn, and what he knew felt alright on himself, and gave it his all. Unfortunately, when Jeremy hit the back of his throat, he gagged, coughing and eyes watering. _Easy there, Mell. Baby steps._ He eased off, looking up through his lashes, before trying again, using his hand on what wouldn't fit comfortably in his mouth.

“Y-you don’t have to Mikey, S-SHIT! AHhhhn” Jeremy was shoving his fist into his mouth, as he tried to stifle the loud noises he was making. Feeling Michael’s mouth wrapped around his cock was making him pant and squirm in the taller boy’s hold. Seeing Michael’s beautiful eyes from under thick lashes made him swallow convulsively. He wanted to push the taller boy down and kiss across the mocha colored skin, leave his own marks. So when his hands went back to Michael’s dark hair, he was lightly pushing the taller boy back.

Michael pulled off with an obscene pop, spit trailing from his lips, leaving him connected to Jeremy’s cock still. He moved back up, reading the look of heat in Jeremy's eyes. At this point, his jeans were too much, and so he kicked them off, leaving himself in a pair of tight

Briefs. All the better to grind on Jeremy with, my dear.

(LOL WTF HAHAHAHAHAHA)

The sound and feeling of Michael pulling off of Jeremy's cock made the smaller boy shudder, it along with the expression that he was wearing was so erotic that Jeremy inhaled a few times to compose himself willing himself not to cum. Then Michael shucked off his jeans and he let out an audible groan of want and he gave Michael a predatory look before he dragged the other boy onto the bed and shoved him down lightly before licking his kiss-swollen lips.

Back hitting the bed, Michael let out a soft grunt, but kissed back as Jeremy took control. Seeing the other boy take charge, something so different from his usual, had Michael damn near growling impatiently. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s hips and tugged him low again, rutting up against him.

Jeremy let out a soft laugh that turned into a groan as Michael rutted against him, the feeling of Michael's hand on his hips made him whine softly before he wiggled away and pressed a kiss to Michael's hip then licking the spot with a chuckle and a wink up at the other boy. Jeremy used his teeth to pull the taller boy's briefs down slightly so he could press a kiss to the head of Michael's cock. He was deliberately teasing the bigger boy, but as his hands came up to tug down the underwear he lowered his head until that Michael's cock was pressing against the back of his throat causing him to moan loudly.

When did Jeremy get good at this? When did his nerdy little best friend learn this? Michael's brain was reeling before it shut off when Jeremy swallowed his cock. His hands scrabbled, first at the sheets, and then at Jeremy, tangling his fingers in the others hair and tugging. “Fuck!” He rolled his hips, but small and stunted. He was fighting the urge to buck up into the wet heat. He knew that was a bad idea, at least for what he was assuming was Jeremy’s first chance at giving a blow job. But then again, there was a lot he didn’t know about his best friend anymore.

Jeremy looked up at Michael from under his lashes, judging his reaction carefully before he started moving. His hands were at Michael's hips holding him in place he used his thumb to soothe circles into the darker skin as he marveled silently that he was so pale in comparison. Slowly, he worked his way up to swallowing Michael completely, eyes watering as his nose pressing into the skin at the base of Michael's cock. He knew what to do, relax your throat, swallow a few times and suck, because of porn, but watching Michael fall apart under him cause his lips to quirk into a tiny, delighted, smile.

Michael let out a long moan, tugging tightly his hair. “Fuck..Jeremy…” He was really glad that his parents weren’t home for this, because there was no way that he’d be able to be anywhere near quiet. Every nerve ending was lit up, and he moved one hand from Jeremy’s hair to dig into his shoulder, pulling him closer and rolling a little into his mouth. He admired the steadily spreading flush across the other’s skin, and the spattering of freckles on his shoulders. Never did he think he’d be here. Never did he think he’d get the chance to be this happy. And now his entire world was narrowing down to Jeremy and the way Michael felt about him.

Jeremy eyes rolled back and he gagged on a moan as Michael rolled his hips into Jeremy face. After sucking for a few more moments he pulled off of Michael's cock with a loud pop and gasped for air, lips and chin slick with spit as he panted quietly. He leaned back and went blood red as he noticed just how much precum he was leaking, one of his hands went down to hide himself and he squirmed and wiggled for a moment before he leaned back over to swallow the taller boy's dick once more.

Michael shook his head when Jeremy went to hide himself, contorting down to kiss him. “You don’t need to hide yourself, baby boy.” He leaned back on his elbows though, and enthusiastically responded as Jeremy continued working him over. He wasn’t sure how long he could last, so he gave the shorter boy a few warning tugs in his hair as he got closer, as if the whining and moaning wasn’t a big enough indicator.

Jeremy smiled around Michael's length, one of his hands reached up and tangled his fingers into the taller boy's. Jeremy wrapped his lips a bit more firmly letting his teeth barely brushing the skin as he swallowed again. The smaller boy was humming encouragingly the hands that wasn't tangled into Michael's was on his hip pressing into the skin the fingers leaving light marks on the mocha skin.

He shivered, and let out a strangled gasp of Jeremy’s name before spurting down his throat. He’d just been sucked off by his best friend. He just came in his best friends mouth. Michael wasn’t entirely comprehending all that was happening, but when Jeremy  pulled off, he wasted no time in surging forward to kiss him hard, and wrap his hand around his leaking cock, and stroke him til he felt as wonderful and boneless as Michael did.

When Michael surged forwards to kiss him; Jeremy slumped backwards, pulling the taller boy with him as they kissed, lips frantic as the two pressed together. When he felt the taller boy's hot hand on his length he keened into the kiss, and squirmed. Suddenly embarrassed by the fact that _Michael_ was Jerking him off. “Michael…”

He slowed, moving his hand away. Michael knew that whine, that hesitation. “Jer... You okay? Do you want me to stop?” He knew that they were pushing boundaries very quickly. Probably too quickly. And he wasn’t 100 percent sure of Jeremy’s past, but he knew that there were issues at one point with Chloe, though the details were unknown to him. “We can slow down, baby boy, I promise.”

He almost sobbed at the kindness of Michael's words, pulling the taller boy back for a slow kiss he whispered; “kiss me on my lips, or anywhere, just please I want you to kiss me as you touch me. I can hardly believe this is actually happening.” Tiny, happy, tears dribbled down his cheeks when he closed his eyes and pressed his face into Michael's cheek, kissing the corner of the taller boy's lips softly. “I'm ok, I promise, I'm so happy, it feels good, I'm so glad it's you” he was mumbling the words trying to reassure Michael as well as himself, he was so excited but nervous that he was trembling.

“Alright...” Michael smiled before kissing the tears away and kissing Jeremy sweetly as he went back to the slow touches and easy movements. He swallowed each moan, and did his best to cover his own nerves while easing Jeremy's mind if his. “I love you, Jeremy. I really do.” He smiled softly, blushing more at the admission than at the situation they found themselves in.

Jeremy was flushing a bright pink as Michael kissed him, his hips rocking into Michael's hand. His mouth fell open and he keened into the kiss while his fingers tangled into the taller boy's hair. “Mikey! Please, I want... please.” He was almost sobbing into kiss by the time he grabbed onto the older boy's hands and slipped them onto his ass. Rolling his hips back into Michael's hands he made this choking sound as he flailed his hands. “More, please?”

Michael choked, but nodded, kneading Jeremy’s ass. “More what? What do you want me to do, babe?” He kissed him again, his cheeks bright red at the way Jeremy was begging him. He dug his fingers into the soft skin a little harder, and then bit at Jeremy's shoulder, leaving indents where his teeth were.

Jeremy made this frustrated noise and pulled out of the kiss; grabbing one of Michael’s hands by the wrist, he wrapped his lips around the middle three fingers and took them all the way into his mouth as he drenched them with slick spit. The look he was giving the taller boy from under his lashes was both needy and predatory when he pulled away and crawled over to the nightstand that was next to Michael’s searching for the lube he _knew_ that the other boy kept there. “More Michael, I… I want to give you my firsts.” he said it as he rummaged, he was completely red and didn’t want Michael to see how embarrassed admitting that made him “I love you…”

Did Jeremy really mean this? His dick had stood back at attention halfway through Jerking Jeremy, the blessing of a teenaged refractory. But that didn't mean he was ready to be given this opportunity. He watched Jeremy go through his drawer though, and ran a hand over the curve of the pale boy's ass as he did so. “You're wonderful, you know that? Completely and utterly beautiful.” He leaned forward some and placed a kiss on Jeremy's lower back. “I'll do my best for you.” Michael didn't have all that much experience, and he'd never topped before. But he wanted to see his Jeremy happy. “Did you find the lube yet, baby boy?”

Jeremy shivered as Michael praised him, then froze for a split second as he realized that he might have a bit of a thing for praise when Michael gave it, “huh…” the kiss on his back got him back into motion and he snagged the bottle, tossing it onto the bed he crawled his way back over to Michael and straddled his hips, kissing him soundly. “I love you Mica, always have, always will. Let’s kiss a bit more, kay?”

Michael laughed, and nodded. “Of course.” He pulled Jeremy down to kiss him back, humming contently. He kept his hands down the back of Jeremy’s panties though, running his hands over the smooth soft skin of his ass, and giving little smacks here and there as he held him on his lap. “Anything for my perfect boy.” The shivers hadn’t gone unnoticed, and Michael made a note to give Jeremy compliments and praise whenever he could, in and out of the bedroom. The entire world knew that he needed it. The world knew that Michael could use it too, but He wasn’t about to acknowledge that in himself. He was fine. So okay. Balanced in every sense of the word, and a great liar. He reached a hand over to grab the bottle of lube, then looked up at Jeremy, questioning. “Have you ever done any of this to yourself before?” He needed a base to start from, how gentle to be.

“You’re amazing, my perfect Mica,” Jeremy mumbled into the kiss as Michael laughed, the sound of it rung in his head and made him feel giddy with anticipation. The hands in his panties weren't helping matters either; Michael had always been a tactile person and apparent that carried over and tripled when it came to sexual matters, so by the end of a five minute make out session and a sweet compliment Jeremy was practically vibrating with need and flopped backwards into the bed so that his legs were still around Michael's waist and his ass was still in the taller boy's lap, but the rest of him was laying on the bed shyly looking up at the slightly older boy through his fingers, and nodded.

He hadn't been called ‘Mica’ in years, and the sound of the nickname now sent a shot through his whole body. He kissed him reassuringly, then worked the panties lower, unhooking Jeremy one leg at a time to take them off. “Jeremy…” he was nearly breathless, taking in with awe the look of the boy spread out beneath him. He pushed Jeremy's legs up though, sliding one of his pillows under his hips. “Are you sure this is okay?” He looked at him again, smiling faintly as the other hid his face.

Jeremy let out a tiny squeal as Michael lifted him by the legs, his cheeks flushed a bright red and he wiggled back into the pillow. He let his legs fall open a bit more as he held his hands out for Michael to take. “My beautiful Mica, I'm 100% sure. I want you, so badly…” he was almost scared to keep going with that sentence, ‘ _I always have, I was too scared to want you, scared that I would ruin what we have, but I do, please want me too.’_ “You can give me the lube and I'll start if you're nervous…”

Shaking his head, Michael kissed him again before uncapping the lube and slicking two digits up. “Nah... I want to take care of you. My beautiful, wonderful boy.” He kissed Jeremy again. Kissing him was one of the best things he could ever do. Jeremy was the best person he could ever find. He was infinitely glad that they had been sat next to each other in preschool, that the assigned seating charts had worked in their favor in the years to follow. He had been blessed with a best friend, and now this. He could barely contain just how overjoyed he was at the fact Jeremy was in his life. Michael reached his slicked hand low, and worked one finger into the other boy, watching for any sign of discomfort, ready to stop at a moment's notice. He worked his way to two quickly though, and he kissed Jeremy’s neck and chest as he opened him up.

Jeremy giggled at the sincerity in Michael's voice then shuddered visibly at the praise, the idea of the taller boy taking care of him was more than appealing so he laid back down, shifted his hips and grabbed onto his thighs lightly, pulling them apart and sticking his tongue out at the older boy playfully. When Michael finally started to press his fingers into him, Jeremy relaxed, nodding his approval. He was breathing deeply, his hands pressed into his breastbone as his head fell back into the bed. Biting down on his bottom lip he whimpered and squirmed as Michael slowly worked him open. "Ohhhh gooooood, that feels fantastic, another please, Mica, fucccck how are you so good at that?" the last of his rambling was whimpered softly as he felt a finger brush his prostate.

He smirked, and crooked both fingers again to bring them against the prostate, rubbing it gently. “Self-practice.” He added a third finger at Jeremy’s insistence. And he marveled at just how well the other boy was doing. He was a sight, and Michael considered stopping and grabbing his phone to snap a pic, but he enjoyed the whimpers too much, and he'd rather get the finishing shot than this.

Jeremy whimpered and squirmed under Michael's fingers, bucking his hips into the deepening touches. “Jesus! MICA!” His toes curled and Jeremy wrapped an arm around his waist as the other hand dug nails into one of Michael's arms. He was panting softly as he tried to control his impending orgasm, barely holding it off. “Mica…!”

“What are you holding on for, baby boy?” He bent down to kiss him, biting at his bottom lip, tugging it slightly. “Are you going to come for me, Jer?” He kept up the onslaught against Jeremy’s prostate, and he moved his mouth to swirl his tongue around the hardened pink buds of the boy’s nipples. Michael let out quiet groans as Jeremy dug into his skin as he got nearer to the edge, and he continued to pump the three fingers into him, the obscene sounds echoing through out Michael’s room.

Jeremy let out a whimpering sob and orgasmed all over his stomach untouched, the sensory overload had been too much for him combined with Michael calling him 'baby boy' so sweetly. Jeremy came undone so sweetly for Michael that he smaller boy was almost gasping for air, making himself into a very pretty picture. He let his hands fall to his sides as he whined and squirmed. "Mica..."

Michael smiled softly, kissing him and running his hand through his hair, and gently easing his fingers out of Jeremy. “So good for me. So wonderful.”  he kissed him again, before pausing and grabbing his phone. “Jer-bearrrrr. Can I take a picture of you, baby boy?” He wanted to make sure it was okay, but the blissful flushed appearance of his Jeremy was something he wanted to save.

The smaller boy let out a moan of loss as the fingers slipped out of him, he felt a little looser and much hornier than he should be since Michael just got him off untouched. He had an obscene refractory period and a sex drive that was far too high, so sue him! But Jeremy nodded at the question, the sweet name calling definitely helped, if Michael wanted a photo of him sprawled out with cum on his tummy and a bra on he didn't mind, in fact _knowing_ that Michael would be keeping the photo for his eyes only made him shudder. He ran a hand through his hair making him a picture of sex hair, kiss swollen lips, spent cock and a loose hole. “Mica...?”

Michael took the picture, and humming as he looked it over before putting his phone back. “Yeah, Jer?” He grabbed a washcloth from his nightstand and gently cleaned Jeremy’s stomach up. Dropping it over the side of the bed, he lay on his side, pulling Jeremy close and kissing him sweetly. “What is it?”

“Love you, my Mica… thank you, that felt so good.” Jeremy snuggled into Michael's side, fingers trailing down his boy's rib cage. “You're so beautiful…” the words were whispered with a certain note of awe behind them, like Jeremy couldn't believe that they were laying together like this. “Do you wanna keep going? I wanna, if you want to keep going.” Jeremy was stammering by the end of his sentence, he wanted Michael's cock in him so badly, but he didn't wanna pressure his beautiful Mica! He wouldn't stand for anyone pressuring Michael, let alone himself!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: They FUCK! (yes, I'm so happy.) And Jeremy cries during sex, he's a good boy who's too emotional, he just loves his Mica so damn much. Leave my baby alone.

He kissed Jeremy’s shoulder, nipping at the pale skin, and ran his hand along his sides. “Hm, you just came without a hand, and you’re already ready to go again?” Michael smiled against him, before looking up at him with a smirk. “You truly are a gift, Heere.” He smiled before he rolled them, pinning Jeremy to the mattress, and nipping at his neck. This time though, he faltered. “I... I actually haven't done this part before.” Michael's cheeks flushed red, and he was mildly embarrassed. Knowing how things worked in theory was different than actually fucking your best friend.

“It's fine Mica,” Jeremy whispered it into the taller boy's neck wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close. “We’ll figure it out together!” He smiled sweetly and kissed his way up Michael's neck until he could press kisses to the taller boy's face as he giggled happily. “Besides I trust you with my everything!”

Michael shivered at those words, and he kissed Jeremy hard. “Those are brave words….” He smiled though, before grabbing the lube again, and hesitating. “Do you want to use a condom? I’m clean, and you’re a virgin...” The other boy never had been good at poetic words. Bluntness was an endearing trait of Michael’s. 

Jeremy laughed into the kiss and when Michael moved away to grab the lube and a condom, so Jeremy pulled Michael back towards him, pressing a kiss to the taller boy's hip he hummed and shook his head. “Michael, relax, you're tensing up. Everything ok Mica, it's just me, and you.” Jeremy pulled the other boy down, cupping the back of Michael's neck so he could whisper softly, “besides maybe I want to feel all of you afterwards?”

Michael blushed, but nodded. “That works for me…” He knew he was painfully awkward, but couldn’t help it. He leaned back down and kissed him. God, he’d never get tired of that. Now that he had permission, that Jeremy was his, or so he was assuming, he got to kiss the other boy as much as he wanted. And it made him so beyond happy. He reached a hand between them, reaching down to slip two fingers easily back inside the other boy, stretching him just a little more, and then drizzling lube on his own cock. “I. Are you ready?” Michael was a stammering mess, but he didn’t want to mess this up.

Jeremy giggled again into the kiss, parting his lips under Michael’s and deepening it quickly, trying to distract the older boy from his own fear with Jeremy’s love, affection, and want. “I’m ready whenever Mica, you opened me up nice and slow remember?” Jeremy lightly tugged Michael down towards him, groaning softly as he felt the other slip the fingers back into him. “Mica, Baby, we’re good, you are so good. I love you!” his hands went to Michael’s hips, and brushing his thumbs over the mocha skin there he cooed and pressed kisses over the others worried face.

Michael removed his fingers, and lined himself up, taking a breath and pushing forward. He let out a low groan as he sank slowly into Jeremy, but watched the others face for signs of discomfort. He knew his first time had been rough and left him aching for a couple days after, (two boys not knowing the rules? It had been doomed to be a disaster.), And he wanted this to just be pleasure for Jeremy.

Jeremy had switched from holding onto Michael’s hips to cupping his face like he was the most precious thing in the world pressing kisses to the other boy’s face and jaw he groaned happily, the sensation of Michael sinking into him felt like fire was burning through his veins and it was riling him up quite a bit. “Jesus Christ Mica! Ohhhh oh Goddd!” Jeremy hadn’t used any toys in the past couple days so he felt a bit stretched but it ached in the way he liked, and he wanted Michael to enjoy this as much as he was. So he let his head fall back with a whimper and started babbling what was on his mind; “Mica, you’re perfect, Jesus, you’re so big in me...!!”

It seemed like even in this, his Jeremy was prone to rambling. It was one of the most adorable things that michael had ever encountered. It sure didn’t help that the boy underneath him was holding onto him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. His cheeks flushed at the praise, and he tried to avoid the slight embarrassment by kissing Jer’s forehead. “I only see one perfect person and that’s you.” He smiled sweetly, kissing his nose, before slowly starting to move, giving Jeremy a chance to adjust to the new feelings and sensations.

Jeremy had wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck as he received praise and kisses, making him laugh softly, chastise him sweetly, and kiss Michael back with a sweet but insistent passion, “you are too! Just take my love Mica!” Then Jeremy let out a loud keen as Michael started moving, the realization that he has made the noise had him turning into the pillow and biting down, shyly trying to muffle his voice. Jeremy could feel every inch of the older boy what he was doing his best not to sob in both delirious delight and pleasure, Michael, his sweet Mica felt so right inside him that Jeremy felt higher than pot had ever gotten him.

Michael continued to roll his hips, his movements unsure but gaining confidence. “I’ll take whatever you give me.” He nuzzled at Jeremy’s neck, kissing it softly. “You don't need to hide stuff..” he kissed him again. “It's just me, jer.”

Jeremy let out a watery sob and wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders as he hooked his legs around the taller boy's hips. The words were fervent as he whispered; “I want to give you everything Mica! It feels so good for me, you too?” His eyes were welling up so he closed them, he wasn't sad, so why was he starting to cry?

Michael was breathless, and he nodded. “Jeremey, it's perfect, you're perfect.” He noticed a few errant tears, and he slowed his hips. (Which hadn't been that fast or coordinated). “Are you alright, baby boy?” He'd never really heard of tears during sex to be a good thing. Generally that was a sign of something wrong. But Jeremy didn't look uncomfortable or hurt..

“I don't know why, it's fine! It feels so good!! I promise.” Jeremy pulled Michael down into a kiss and then wiped at his tears as a few more welled up. The smaller boy pressed his face into Michael's neck sighing softly as he pressed kisses to the mocha skin. “It's ok, keep going. I'm just weepy apparently. I'm so happy I'm crying? I guess. I love you Mica, you're perfect.”

“Anything for you.” He smiled as Jeremy muttered into his skin, and he picked up intensity again. “Fuck, you feel fucking perfect..” The tight heat, the feel of Jeremy’s heels digging into his ass as he thrust forward, the nails biting into his shoulders. Everything surrounding him was Jeremy, and he was getting lost in the feelings and thoughts of this being real, of jeremy being his and he being jeremy’s. It was intoxicating and at any moment, michael feared he’d wake up and this would just have been a crueler one of his wet dreams.

Jeremy was almost screaming by the time Michael started speeding up his thrusts. The sensation of Michael's hands on his hips and the push and pull of the taller boy's cock in him was driving him absolutely crazy. “It's good, Mica, oh god Mica!” Jeremy yanked Michael down for an open mouthed and breathless kiss before pulling away and whispering into Michael’s skin. “This is real right? I'm not dreaming??”

Michael nodded. “It’s real. So fucking real.” He let out a breathless laugh, and rested his forehead on Jeremy’s. “Though, i’m not sure how much longer I’m going to last.” He was mildly embarrassed, but he figured he got some credit. It was their first after all.

Jeremy let out a soft laugh and pressed his lips into Michael's again, “that's fine, I'm almost done too.” He admitted shyly, his cheeks flushing red as he rolled his hips and pressed his cock into Michael's belly. “I'm pretty sure if you keep going I'll end up cumming”

It was his turn for his cheeks to turn red, and Michael continued the easy thrusts, smiling against Jeremy's mouth. “I love you…” he kissed him again as the last few strokes sent him over the edge with a low cry of Jeremy’s name. 

Jeremy let out a sob as he climaxed all over his own stomach, the feeling of Michael finishing inside had sent him over the edge. Tears welled up and spilled over as he snuggled into Michael's neck. “My Mica, I love you too! Love you, love you.” He was almost hyperventilating due to being so breathless, Jeremy was pressing his lips into Michael's neck and sucking red hickies into the dark skin.

Michael held on tight to jeremy. His friend, his, well, would lover be the right word for it? It didn’t seem like the right word for a highschooler, it sounded old. But he clung tight to Jeremy like he was his last lifeline. And riding out the aftershocks of it all with him was an experience that he never wanted to forget. He collapsed on top of the other boy, and pulled him close, hugging him, nuzzling his neck, and whispering incoherent strings of praise as they lay together. It was only a few minutes later, where Michael winced as he pulled out, and wrinkled his nose at the sticky mess the two of them were, and he reached blindly at his nightstand to find the cleanup wipes.

Jeremy was half asleep as he pressed his face into Michael's neck, exhaustion had swept over him all at once, but he sat up and help Michael clean them up, before he wrapped Michael up in his arms and pushed him back down onto the bed for cuddling and more kisses. “My beautiful Mica, I love you, now and forever.” The last part was a whisper, but it was Jeremy promising himself that he love Michael forever, because he knew he would. Michael had been easy to love, even from childhood Jeremy had always loved the slightly older boy, the emotions had grown and developed as they had.

Michael pulled the clean top sheet up over them, and held onto Jeremy, resting their foreheads together. He couldn't believe what had happened. In the best way. He kissed his nose, and Michael looked at the other boy with nothing less than pure devotion in his eyes. “So….are we dating now?”

Jeremy didn't even stop to process the words before he nodded furiously, a huge smile lighting up his face. “The others told me that we were already practically dating when I asked them how to ask you out, so now it's just official!” Jeremy went red after the kiss on the nose and pressed his lips against Michael's soundly, enjoying the feeling of Michael's soft lips against his own swollen ones, and his hands creeped up to touch the soft skin at the taller boy's sides, reveling in being able to touch his Mica this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: Warning for Panic Attacks, I suppose? Also let it be know, AFTERCARE IS IMPORTANT!

He'd be content doing these slow easy kisses til they fell asleep, at least he was up until Jeremy lightly touched his sides, causing Michael to squeak undignified, and curl into himself. He looked up at Jeremy, a playful frown on his face. “Tickle me again and I'll never go near your dick, ever.” It was an empty threat, but it sounded good, and Michael made no move except to get more comfortable against Jeremy before yawning again.

Jeremy let out a belt of laughter as Michael jolted away, “sorry Mica, I forgot you were ticklish” he was giggling throughout the admission, he had meant to caress not to tickle, but seeing the taller boy squeal had delighted him a bit, it had sounded so cute! And the threat had made him chuckle, they both knew it was empty, but if Michael ever said no he would stop, he believed that Michael knew that. As the taller boy cuddle back into him he pressed his lips back into Michael’s neck and kissed his way to the soft lips, his hands more firmly gripping the other’s sides. “You know I’d stop...” 

Michael nodded, smiling. “I know you would, jer-bear. I know.” He could see the concern briefly cross Jeremy's face, and he wasn't entirely sure why there was such the worry, but he knew that he was one of the most considerate people Michael had ever met. 

Jeremy saw the flash of confusion and smiled reassuringly, “I was thinking that I would never ever push you past what you were comfortable with Mica. I also expect you to tell me when you aren’t comfortable, just like I’ll tell you when I’m not” Jeremy had Michael's face in his hands as he spoke firmly, eyes blazing with intensity, consent was a huge deal with him, especially after the Squip had tried to force him to have sex with Chloe. He wanted Michael to be comfortable with saying no! It was a huge deal, and he'd be pleased with a no because Michael would be setting down boundaries. “I love you Mica, but if you're not comfortable with something I'm begging you now, say NO then. Ok?”

“A-alright.” He grinned, though he was filing away the passion and insistence away as something they needed to talk about later. For now, Michael wrapped his arms tight around Jeremy and kissed the top of his head. “We’ll talk about stuff more, right?” He muffled a yawn into the light curls of the other boy’s hair. “Because right now, as much as I love talking to you, and seeing that painfully adorable smile of yours, and your cute face, and everything else, I’m a little worn out.” He offered a tired smile, before kissing Jeremy softly. “I mean, we already told your dad that you’d be crashing here tonight.”

Jeremy let out a tiny sigh of relief, snuggling into Michael's broader chest and sinking into him as he breathed a bit easier. He knew Michael would ask about it later but for now he was glad as they snuggled up to fall asleep that Michael wasn't asking. It would be really hard to explain to the boy he loved, while nude (honestly Michael was so distracting on a normal day, nudity just made it harder for Jeremy to think around him) that the Squip and Chloe had pushed him too far and he had had a panic attack in a bedroom at the Halloween party. “I would hope I wore you out! I'm exhausted.” Jeremy was brushing red and trying to control himself, his libido had always been obscenely high, but having Michael pressed into him was making it hard to control his body's reaction to the other teen. So he mumbled a sorry and shifted his hips away from Michael's thinking on how the Squip had said that his body going from 0 to 100 was gross, and shameful. He didn't think it was bad before and he didn't necessarily think it was bad now, but it was extremely embarrassing.

“Hey, no no, come back here.” Michael pulled Jeremy close again, hands resting at the small of his back and holding him. “Don’t ever hide yourself like that. Don’t feel like you have to pretend or be someone that you aren’t.” He kissed Jeremy’s cheeks. “I might not be able to keep up with you all the time, but you don’t need to be ashamed of it, and you definitely don’t need to pull away from me.” He kissed his forehead. “I’m more flattered than anything, and I can still help you out if you want. But you don’t make me uncomfortable, and I love you, all of you. So that includes your stuttering, and your boners.” Michael grinned, dark brown hair falling into his eyes. “Baby boy, you’re important to me, and I want you to be able to be 100% honest with me. You don’t need to pull away because you got hard off of my stunning good looks.” He winked obnoxiously, hoping to alleviate the weird tension that was building.

Jeremy had been hunching in on himself when Michael pulled him back against the taller boy’s frame; the hands touching the small of his back made him shudder, “Sorry Mica, I can’t help it. You feel good against me…” he said it a bit shamefully, Michael’s words made sense, but months of conditioning was hard to break. Jeremy’s mind had always been a very dirty place but with the boy he had adored for years pressed against him he was reeling and trying to keep up. But the taller boy’s teasing made him laugh and he relaxed a bit, snuggling back against the Michael’s broader chest. “Love you”

He wasn’t all the calm and collected boy that he was trying to be. Michael really was exhausted, but his mind was going a mile a minute thinking about things he could do with Jeremy now. He could hold his hand at school, kiss him, walk him to class, not that he didn’t already do that, leave cheesey notes in his locker, cover him with hickies, fuck him senseless, get fucked senseless. Oh god, he was thankful for having a pt cruiser for once, folding seats down would make quite a bit more room for car sex possible. He pulled out of his own mind though, and kissed Jeremy slow and sweet, tangling their legs together. “I love you too. I have for so long.” Michael let out another yawn, and leaned fully into his pillows. “Let's get some sleep though, yeah?”

Jeremy moaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed himself a bit more firmly into the Michael, allowing his hips to press against Michael’s. He was self conscious about his erection, but Mica pulling him closer and tangling them together made his heart race and his low moan of approval to rumble in his chest. To be completely honest, Jeremy wanted Michael’s everything, he wanted to stay with the taller boy forever, he wanted a small house with a garden and a white picket fence; his mind quickly blanked as Michael laid back. “Sleep Mica, I’ll be right behind you.”

Michael winked, “Sure you are.” And he pulled Jeremy against him like the teddy bear they called him, before drifting off.  
\---  
His dream was warm and all too pleasant. Michael gave a slow roll of his hips into the dream Jeremy, and he gripped the pale skin of the other boy’s thighs. It was one of his best dreams by far, and one of the most real feeling. Of course, having the real feeling to think of while in the dream helped. His cock was hard and slick as he rocked it against Jeremy’s ass, evidence of earlier frotting spread across his lower back, and dripping from a well used hole. Dream michael had the stamina of a god, and with it he was able to keep up with his boyfriend.

Jeremy awoke with a wiggle and a moan; the feeling of Mica’s hands on him jolting him awake, he had shifted in his sleep, so that his ass was pressed into Michael’s front. He was flushed and achingly hard, he always was when he woke up but the reason for him waking up at, he glanced at the clock, 2:30 in the morning was that Michael was rutting against his ass while his hands were gripping to his hips bruisingly. He looked back and flushed a deep crimson, Michael was obviously asleep, and knowing that the taller boy was dreaming about him made Jeremy feel better. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that he wanted Michael so much, when Michael obviously wanted him too. “Mica, Wake up, it's a dream love.”

The taller boy stilled in his sleep, a whining groan making it's muddled way out of his mouth. Dream Michael was chasing another orgasm, but the quiet question to stop and wake up must have translated somewhere, and even in sleep, Michael was conscientious of consent. He blinked blearily away, eyeing the blurry form of Jeremy next to him. “Whaddya wake me up for..?” He was pouting a little. “I was having my favorite recurring dream…”

Jeremy let out a gut wrenching laugh and nodded at he hands on his hips, “I can see that! I'm pretty sure I have marks on my hips. Not that I mind but you've been rutting into my ass and you woke me up.” He was giggling as he turned over and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and kisses him soundly, allowing their hips to press together. “So~ what were you dreaming about mica?” Jeremy was practically putting as he pressed their noses together, “I heard my name a few times, and you said it was reoccurring? Maybe you'd like to try it out??”

“We’ve already done what I was dreaming about.” He rolled his hips though, arms going around Jeremy’s shoulders. “How about we switch it?” He was just as curious about taking Jeremy as he had been about giving it to him. Michael kissed him, hands going to knead at the flesh of Jeremy’s ass.

Jeremy's teasing movements came to a screeching halt as his entire face and upper chest went red, he'd had dreams of fucking Michael before the Squip, he'd been a bit traumatized by Chloe but the thought of fucking Michael made him whimper and let out a tiny moan; he buried his face into Michael's chest, kissing the skin before he gripped onto the taller boy's hips. “I'd love to, if you'd let me? I can't promise to be good at it though.”

“Can't be any worse than me..” Michael laughed, loving this side of Jeremy though. He looked like Michael had just given him the moon. He tugged Jeremy up, showing his face, and kissing him with all the reassurance he could muster. “I want you to. I promise. And I'll let you know if things aren't okay. Another promise.” He kissed him again. “I love you.” The biggest promise of them all.

When Michael said ‘I love you’ you could practically see the hearts in Jeremy's eyes, his heart was pounding in his chest as he slammed his lips into Michael's, parting his lips and licking at the seam of the other’s lips trying to deepen the kiss as he groped for the bottle of lube. “Love you too!”

Michael pushed back into the kiss, the meeting becoming more messy and desperate. He was nearly vibrating with excitement, and for once he thought he had jeremy beat in 'shortest amount of time it takes to get a boner’, because he was achingly hard, and they'd done little more than kiss yet.

Jeremy, snagged the bottle and settled himself down between Michael’s thighs, shyly looking up at the other boy as he popped the cap and slicked up his fingers. Slowly, carefully, he slipped a finger into Michael, groaning quietly as he pumped it and used his lube free hand to pull Mica down into a kiss.

A needy whimper escaped michael’s mouth as Jeremy shyly began to finger him. He kissed back, moaning against Jer’s lips, before nipping at them, biting. “You can be a little rougher...i.if you want.” Michael’s cheeks were flushed, and hair messy, but he looked almost embarrassed to be asking for something harder.

Jeremy nearly reared back in surprise, but shyly smiled into the kiss and slipped a second finger into the taller boy, scissoring the two fingers a few times he allowed himself to be just a bit less gentle; he was still scared of hurting his Mica, but if he wanted more Jeremy would damn well do his best to give Michael more.

He moaned into the kiss, a hand going up to tangle in Jeremy’s hair, tugging a little at the curls at the nape of his neck. This was better than his dream, this was better than just jerking off and wishing for a requited crush. This was real. Jeremy loved him, and he was here. Jeremy was here and he wanted to be here. Michaels mind was on a loop of Jeremy, and it was only two fingers in.

The hand in his hair encouraged him and he slid a 3rd finger into Michael, barely giving him enough time to adjust before he bit down on Michael's bottom lip and pressed all three fingers into his prostate. “That's good right? I just wanna hear you Mica~”

His back arched and he let out a loud moan, embarrassingly loud. He really hoped his parents had stayed overnight at that business trip. Because if they hadn’t, he’d for certain be getting a talking to. But holy fuck, “Right there, fuck! Fuck, Jer...I..” He couldn’t focus on a full sentence as Jeremy continued the assault on his prostate. 

The sweet smile from before turned predatory, it turned into a wicked smirk that Jeremy hid in Michael's neck. He cooed reassuringly as he continued to rub his fingers inside Michael. “Relax Mica, I’ve got you.” the sounds slipping from the taller boy were making him even harder and he stifled a low moan of want. “You sound so pretty Mica~ do you want me in you?”

Michael nodded quickly, hair falling in his face. “Please, yes. Jer, jer please. Anything.” He canted his hips up, trying to get more, get Jeremy deeper, to feel fuller. “Jeremy, please…” His voice was whining, and he would have been embarrassed if it didn’t feel so good.

Jeremy pressed his fingers a bit more firmly against Michael’s prostate, teasing for a moment before he slid his fingers out with a loud slurping noise. “Tell me what you want Mica~ and I'll give you anything you want❤️” it was a mean thing to requests, but Michael hadn't actually told him to put his cock in yet, so he was doing one of the things he was good at due to practicing in his head, turning explicit consent into something really hot.

A long whine escaped him in protest, and Michael felt desperately empty. “Jeremy. Please. Please. Fuck me. Please.” He wriggled his ass, going for inviting, but he looked more needy than anything else. “Please, Jer? Put your dick in me. I need you..” he was rambling, but he needed something. 

Jeremy shushed Michael (sweetly) as he whined, his smile had turned indulgent as he grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before rubbing his fingers over Michael's hole again. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Michael's collarbone as he whispered, “you're being so good for me Mica,” before carefully pressing his cock into Michael's slick ass.

Jesus, Jeremy was going to kill him. Michael was actually going to die this time. He knew he had thought that before, but this was actually it. He let out a little hiss at the initial pushing in, but he breathed through his nose through it. The entire situation felt so good, he felt comfortable, and Jeremy was the one he was with. The person he had been closest to for 12 years. Sure they had their issues, and the months where Jeremy had ditched him had been painful to say the least. But that was the squip. That was the computer making jeremy say the shitty things to him, making jeremy smooth and in control, seemingly. Which. Michael tensed a little. Jeremy was being smooth about this whole thing. And as soon as michael realized that, he struggled a little. “Jer...Jeremy stop. We need to stop.” His chest was a little tight, and he hadn’t thought that Jeremy was dealing with the squip again, but he wasn’t certain. And he needed certainty right then. Needed to make sure he wasn’t being used, wasn’t just a stepping stone.

Jeremy froze as he felt Michael start struggling, then pulled out and yanked the taller boy into a hug, he had no idea what was wrong, but he had a couple ideas. “You're ok Mica. I'm ok, it's just me, just Jer.” He pressed kisses onto Michael's face and lips just holding him there against his chest. He kept his hands about Michael's waist however, he didn't want to spook him and wasn't pushing Michael. “Mica what's wrong?”

Michael studied Jeremy’s face, looked him over, looked for any sign that this wasn’t his Jeremy. He couldn’t see any, but he wasn’t thinking straight. The physical contact was reassuring, but. Michael just buried his face into Jeremy’s neck, shoulders shaking a little. “Please. It’s just you in there, right? Just you? You’re not going to leave me again?” He sniffled a little, which, embarassing, but he felt vulnerable.

Jeremy's smile went sad and he pressed a kiss to Michael's forehead, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist he dipped the older boy slightly and gave him a firm but chaste kiss on the lips. “It's just me Mica. I'll never leave you again, I swear. I promise.” His lips quilted a bit and he tangled a hand into Michael's hair drawing him in for another kiss. “We don't have to keep going Mica, we can just kiss?”

Michael curled into him, and nodded. “Kissing seems like a good idea. Just that.” He turned his head though. “I’m sorry, Jer. I didn’t mean to wreck this.” He let himself lean against the other boy, but he felt guilty, felt bad. Jeremy had gone through so much, and here michael was, the one with the issues. And he couldn’t even let Jeremy enjoy this.

Jeremy let out a little hum and kissed Michael silent, “it’s fine Mica, you panicked, besides now we can practice kissing~” he said it playfully as he leaned into kiss Michael square on the lips before he licked along the fuller bottom lip. He pulled back and smiled as his entire face went red, he was embarrassed by his own forwardness but he was enjoying it a little as well.

Michael relaxed some into the kisses, and he lay back down on his side, pulling Jeremy with him. This was nice. This was the awkward teenager experience he had been expecting in his mind, the two of them figuring out where their noses went, the occasional clacking of teeth. He was glad they both got their braces off in sophomore year, or they would have been stuck on each other for sure.

The slow kisses were nice, and Jeremy closed his eyes as the kissing went on, he felt comfortable sharing the slow intimacy with Michael, every other make out session before his Mica had been fast paced and a bit desperate. These kisses felt right, the sporadic giggles as they bumped noses or chins, were soothing within his very soul. It felt good and perfect. “Love you”

The giggles, the little imperfections, grounded him. Michael was able to know that this was real, because it wasn’t ‘perfect’, it wasn’t porn worthy, it wasn’t a lifetime movie. It was real. And he clung to that feeling of ‘real’ with everything that he had. He slowly gained more confidence as they traded the easy kisses, and he pulled back to kiss the tip of Jeremy’s nose. “I love you too. More than you could imagine.” He grinned, cheeks going red at his own sappy-nes, but he smiled none the less.

Jeremy let out a burst of giggles and fell back onto the bed after Michael kissed his nose, it was such a Michael thing to do that it had thrown him off, the sweet and embarrassed, red cheeked, confession had him grinning like a fool. So he pulled Michael into his chest and kissed him senseless, giggling happily the entire time. “I love you, I love you, I love you with everything I am!”

Michael smiled happily, pulling Jeremy into a hug. “I’m glad, dude. Really.” His heart was warm, his life full. And the moment was perfect. Well. It was until he yawned, suddenly very much aware that it was going on 3 am, and he was exhausted. The sex, the panicking. It took its toll on one's body. So, he wrapped his arms tight around Jeremy and held him like a teddybear, one leg thrown over the other’s hip. “Let's get some sleep this time though. Maybe we can catch a movie tomorrow?”

Jeremy giggled as Michael wrapped himself around him, “am I your teddybear now Mica? I’d love to watch a movie with you..” he hummed a couple bars from the Elvis song playfully then pressed a kiss to Michael’s nose making a smacking sound with his lips. His arms went around Michael's waist before he froze a thought occurring to him, “would you be more comfortable in your sleeping clothes? I only have my panties and bra to wear but I could snag one of your tshirts…” Jeremy was half hoping that Michael would be comfortable the way they were, but they were both nude, minus the bralette that was practically around Jeremy’s waist, but he would be fine with putting clothes on for Michael.

He only nodded, holding Jeremy tighter than an octopus. “Nope. Not letting you go anywhere. Dude, when you’re not over, I sleep butt naked. This is fine.” Michael grinned a little. “I mean, our dicks were literally in each other, being modest isn’t a thing we can do now.” He fingered the straps of the bralette though. “You can probably take this off though. It can’t be comfy to sleep in.” Michael kissed him again. “Come on, we can snuggle…..no homo.”

Jeremy let out a choked laugh as he pressed his face into Michael’s chest, “Mica, this is all the homo, Just because I’m bi doesn't mean that our relationship isn’t gonna be gay as fuck.” Jeremy couldn’t help the giggles, Michael was so ridiculously silly at times that it soothed every broken and frayed nerve inside him. Patting Michael on the arm he moved to pull the bralette off if the taller boy would let him. “It's actually really comfortable, and so are the panties that you tossed across the room before you fucked me senseless.”

Michael moved his arm so Jeremy could strip, but as soon as the fabric was gone and discarded, he suctioned himself against Jeremy's side. “Well, that's all well and good for you, but I don't want lace rubbing on my nips when I try to cuddle you.”

The smaller boy let out an unattractive bark of laughter as he tossed his bra over where he assumed his panties were, and allowed the octopus that was his boyfriend to latch onto him. “Thats adorable Mica, maybe I should have just pulled out a silk set?” He said it casually, but the smile on his lips was wicked before he moved to press a kiss to Michael's lips.

“...how many sets do you have?” Michael pulled back a little, looking at Jeremy. “How, what? How much pretty stuff do you have??” He kissed him again. He thought of his own cute boyshorts tucked in the back of his dresser, but those were nothing compared to what Jeremy was implying he had.

“More than enough” Jeremy waved the question away, a giggle slipping from him as he took in Michael’s dumbfounded expression. “By now about half of my closet is “women’s” clothing. I like them, they’re comfortable. For some reason, female salesclerks are always happy to dress a boy up in skirts and dresses.” Jeremy kissed Michael back and chuckled softly, “so now you have a femme boyfriend who’s more than happy to top you when you want it.~”

He smiled. “I can't wait to see you in more clothes. Which is awkward to say when I have you naked right now….but! I wanna see you happy! And wearing things that make you happy!” Michael kissed Jeremy's cheek, then ran a hand through the others curls. “I love you, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy let out a soft laugh and shrugged, the excited babbling had made sense to him. Michael was just thrilled that there was the prospect that Jeremy would finally be comfortable in his own skin, and he had a reason to be so excited, Jeremy felt more comfortable in a miniskirt then he did in his old baggy jeans. “I love you too Mica,” he leaned into the hand that ran through his curls, and tilted his head so that he could catch Michael’s lips with his own. “To the moon, and the sun and the stars in the sky.” 

Michael blushed, but nodded. “Me to. You’re so important to me..” He hugged him tight, kissing him back softly, before turning his head to yawn. “Lets get a few more hours of sleep though. I’m about to pass out.” He kissed him again before grabbing the bigger blanket and covering them both with it.

Jeremy snuggling into Michael's side, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist while Jeremy's head nuzzled under his chin. The blanket settling over them was a welcome weight and it soothed him. Being so close to Michael used to cause him heart palpitations, but now he felt so relaxed that he was easily lulled to sleep and started making soft snuffling noises.

Michael stayed awake a little longer, and his chest swelled as he held Jeremy, and he had to fight the urge to coo when the other boy let out little snuffly sounds instead of snores. It wasn’t that he was unfamiliar with the kitten like way the other slept, but now it was all the more adorable. Michael kissed the scrunched up nose before tucking Jeremy back under his chin, and drifting off himself. The dreams he had this time around were less steamy, and more full with warmth and love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: this chapter is mostly a transition between one scene and the next in your guy's perspective. But in our mind it was a cute look into how these boys interact in the morning.

Jeremy woke up a couple hours later with a low whine, his face was flushed a light pink and he was only a bit sore from their activities the night before, but he refused to move until Michael woke up, for once in his life he didn’t have morning wood and he wasn’t sure if that was a miracle or not. He idly remembered that they were supposed to watch a movie today and he wondered what movie Mica would pick for today.

An object at rest stayed at rest unless acted upon by a large enough force. That force happened to be Michael’s bladder, paired with the feeling of having someone else wrapped up in his bed with him. He cracked open bleary eyes, and smiled. He could make out the blurry outline of Jeremy, and he leaned forward and kissed his nose. “G’morning…” He was glad that the entire events hadn’t been a dream, as evident by the slight soreness in his ass, and the hickies that littered the pale boy’s skin.

“Good morning” Jeremy rolled out of bed after the kiss on the nose, slipping from michael’s arms and moaning softly, stretching his arms over his head. His back was facing the taller boy and the muscles in his back rippled and moved under his pale skin. “My back is actually pretty sore… but, the good kind of sore.” Jeremy smiled at Michael from over his shoulder before he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Michael watched him for a while, and smiled back. “That’s good that it’s the good kind. Maybe I’ll give you a back rub later.” He grinned. But he too stood to stretch. After a bathroom trip and brushing his teeth, he came back out. “We’ll have to behave for a little bit at least today. My Mom’s are coming back today, and I don’t want to get caught.” He giggled. “Have a particular movie you want to watch? I got all the cable channels and stuff.” 

After Michael finished up in the bathroom, Jeremy bolted in there, did his thing and brushed his with his spare toothbrush that he kept there; he had been surprised to still see it in the cup next to Michael’s after the squipcedent. When he came out of the bathroom feeling cleaner and having thought about the question he shrugged, “you can just pick whatever, I'm more than happy to just be here with you.” Jeremy said it with a small smile as he moved to pick up both pieces of underwear and slip them on.

He walked behind jeremy and hugged him as he dressed, impeding the process. “So, You wouldn’t object if I made you watch the Bee Movie again?” He grinned, biting Jeremy’s shoulder softly. “My little bed bug.” Michael laughed, snorting into the other boy’s neck before moving away to pull on some of his own clothes and tossing some at Jeremy. He reached into his drawer, and hesitated when he felt the slight ruffles on the boyshorts he had. And decided, fuck it, and pulled them on for his underwear of the day. The dark red fabric was sheer and ruffled, with a little bow above a mostly open butt.

As Michael basically clung to Jeremy, the smaller boy sighed and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, “If you make me watch that movie again sober, I’m gonna smack you Michael.” Jeremy wiggled into his panties and made a huffing sound as the clothes Michael tossed smacked him in the face, and when he cleared them he turned to scowl at the taller boy and damn near felt his heart stop, the soft red against Michael’s mocha ass made his brain screech to a halt and he stood there blushing red and staring.

Michael straightened up, and turned, catching the look that Jeremy was giving him, or rather his ass. “You okay there? You act like you’ve never seen a guy in panties before.” He was trying to be casual about his reveal, but his cheeks were heating up quickly, and he reached for his sweatpants to tug them up quickly.

Jeremy let out this embarrassed screeching sound as waved his hands and motioned of Michael to stop, he had been so caught up in how gorgeous the fabric looked against Michael’s dark skin that he had inadvertently embarrassed his Mica, he dropped the clothing he had been given and then his hands were on his face rubbing at the skin ”Shit Mica!! Sorry, I was so caught up in how pretty you are…”

Blushing, Michael turned his head. “Aw, shucks. You flatter me.” He still got the pants up, but left his shirt off. “Come on, it’s like, noon. Let's go watch a movie.” Kissing Jeremy’s cheek, Michael headed upstairs to the living room, grabbing snacks from the kitchen, as well as water. Picking a movie though was going to be tough. He paused though when he saw the fifty shades movie, and he frowned, wrinkling his nose. He picked it though, planning on laughing at it with Jeremy.

As Michael kissed his cheek and bounded out, Jeremy groaned, his head now consumed with thinking about the red fabric against the dark skin. rummaging in Michael’s and pulled out an old pair of boxer-briefs he had left there; he dropped his panties, pulled off the bralette and tugged on the slightly too small garment. Jeremy quickly tugged on the slightly too big “creepers” shirt, looking and feeling adorable and smaller than he was, before he sauntered of the room, a smile on his face as he went to find Michael in the living room. “you like?”

Michael’s initial look was that of shock. He didn’t have good memories with the ‘Creeps’ sweater. But Jeremy, in tight boxers that were mostly covered by it, it hanging off of his lanky frame, was quickly erasing those. Michael stood and pulled Jeremy with him onto the couch, kissing his nose. “I like. I like a lot.” He mouthed at his neck, before blowing a raspberry, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has no problem talking about the things he'd like to see more common in BDSM movies, and Jeremy decides that 50 Shades is shit so he checks out completely. Michael has a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: Because I'm a bitch, I'm more than happy to leave you with a short chapter that ends on a cliff hanger. Ciao!

“I think I’ll keep this shirt if I can get you to react like that…” Jeremy teased in response to the awestruck look that turned into something that looked slightly greedy on Michael’s sweet face. As Michael dragged him onto the couch, Jeremy squealed loudly and laughed as the raspberry was blown into his neck. “I’m glad you like it, what are we watching?”

Michael clicked on the title on the tv, and grinned. “The world's worst movie; 50 shades of gray” He grinned, glancing at his phone when it buzzed, and then smirking to himself when he read that his parents would be gone another night. He turned back to Jeremy, cuddling him. “Ready to laugh?”

Jeremy crinkled his nose, and looked up at Michael, a bit confused by the humor. “Isn’t 50 Shades that really rapey BDSM movie?” he turned to the tv and shrugged, he supposed it couldn’t hurt to watch the movie, so he snuggled into Mica and nodded. “I suppose so?”

“That’s the point. They get so much of it wrong. I like pointing what things are wrong and how they should be done.” He shrugged. “The sound track isn’t bad, as much as i hate to admit it. But the rest of it is trash.” Michael huffed, holding his Miah a little tighter. “Like, no one should use metal cuffs. Ever. Something lined is good, so the wrists don’t actually get injured.”

“From what I know; if you wear metal cuff you could actually break the skin,” Jeremy mumbled while he stared at the screen, “You usually hate both the movie and the soundtrack equally, is the sound track that good?” The brown haired girl on the screen looked boring, there wasn’t anything remarkable about her, why was the movie about her? “Wasn’t this based on fanfiction that got turned into an actual shitty book?”

Michael nodded. “It was a Twilight fanfic.” He shuddered. “Usually fanfics end up better than originals. Characters gain depth and relationships or sexual orientations. This. This turned out like shit. I mean, come on. I can write better porn than this.” He wrinkled his nose. “Not to mention there are so many other parts of bdsm they don’t show. Like, fuck. Praise kink is a great thing. And other stuff. And guys deserve to be eaten out too, damnit.” He huffed.

Jeremy went a bit pink in his cheeks as Michael started ranting, it was cute and kinda hot to watch him get so worked about the injustice of bad BDSM porn in a bad movie. But as the taller boy listed things, Jeremy’s cheeks went red and he turned back to the movie on the tv screen. He didn’t need to be thing about that right now, movie, focus on the shitty movie Jeremy!

He huffed as another thing happened in the movie. The rolling of his eyes was almost audible. “Safe words are to be respected. And come on. Some of this isn’t even kinky. Biting and hickies, fairly vanilla. Shibari and ballgags? Kinky!” Michael shifted, but he did notice that Jeremy was blushing. He smirked to himself as he made them both more comfortable on the couch. Maybe once he saw Jer lose a little more interest...Hmm.

When they had gotten to the scene where Grey had refused to use a condom at the Plain Jane’s insistence, that was when jeremy lost any respect for the movie and spaced out entirely, besides, he was more focused on the fact that Michael had mentioned gags, his brain was trying to decide if Michael would be wearing one or if it would be Jeremy; Michael had been surprisingly quiet when jeremy had been prepping him, it had taken cues and requests for his to let out his voice before he got anywhere near loud, so that left jeremy with his mind on being gagged and fucked senseless as he blanked out.

Michael noticed him blank out completely, and he took the opportunity to wriggle a little, effectively pushing Jeremy onto his stomach, and then laying on the back of his legs. “It really is a shame. Straight guys and chicks don't go for the ass much.” He sighed, before pushing the longer sweater up, exposing Jeremy's ass in the short boxers. He placed a kiss on one cheek, kneading the other. “The butt is an under appreciated asset.”

Jeremy snapped out of his blank string state as he felt himself land on his belly, he looked at the taller boy from over his shoulder and chuckled at the silly pun, and moaned at the sensation of the hand kneading his ass. “I don’t know Mica, the girls talk about ass a lot.” the cool air chilled the part of his back that was exposed by the sweater being pushed up and he shivered, his hands fiddling with the necklace he had been given by Michael when they were in middle school, it was just a leather strap with the letter ‘M’ on it but he adored it.

“Not the straight ones.” He sank his teeth into the soft, clothed flesh of one cheek, before mouthing damply over his crack through the fabric. After getting it warm and wet, Michal peeled the fabric down, kissing bare skin.

“Isn’t Madeline str-” Jeremy let out a hissed groan and choking on his words as he dropped his face onto the couch cushion, the teeth in his ass cheek had completely blanked what he had been about to say from his mind. “Mica, fucking hell!!” The smaller boy was squirming as he felt the tongue soak the back of his too small boxers and when it was finally peeled off his ass; he let out a loud whimper at the touch of Mica’s lips on his bare skin.

A low chuckle bubbled in Michael's throat, and he pressed another 'innocent’ kiss. “oh? I'm sorry baby boy, should I not do that?” He lifted his head, holding one of Jeremy's ass cheeks in each hand. He was teasing, but he also wanted to check in. He wasn't going to do anything more without permission.

“Mica!!!” The sound was both indignant and needy and it jolted from him as he jumped from another kiss to his pale skin, “please, that feels so good baby…” Jeremy wiggled in the taller boy's grasp and pushed his hips back into the firm hands. He was torn between just letting Mica do whatever he wanted and turning around and wrapping his thighs around the taller boy's head and begging like a bitch in heat. Apparently, he reacted like that when he was under the taller boy, the need to be touched by him turning into an inferno. 

Michael hummed, before spreading Jeremy’s cheeks. He bit at the firm skin first, something familiar, before he turned his attentions. He lightly trailed his tongue around Jeremy’s hole, but never going over it. He was still going to tease, even after hearing how needy the other boy was getting just from his touch. His hands were not gentle though, and he gripped Jer’s ass, kneading the flesh continuously under his fingers.

The initial bite had almost been soothing, he had almost gotten used to Michael biting his ass so when he felt the wet tongue he almost jumped off the couch. “Mica, please, don't tease me so much…” the words were barely above a whimper and he wiggled his hips, trying to encourage Michael to actually eat him out. If Jeremy was honest with himself, the teasing was amazing but it was driving him up the wall.

He just smirked, before going in, and slowly working his tongue over Jeremy’s ass. He couldn’t stay cruel to his baby boy for long. Long broad stripes punctuated with quick kitten flicks every few, had obscene sounds echoing through the empty house. Michael was half hard just from doing this, and knowing that his boyfriend was turning into a puddle underneath him. They’d have to clean the couch after, but luckily they had time...and cleaning supplies.

Jeremy let out a gurgling sound as Michael finally started working him over properly, he had expected it to feel good, but Mica was way too good at teasing him. “Michael, Oh god!” Jeremy’s nails dug into the cushions and he hung on trying and failing to keep from grinding his front into the couch. After a while he unhooked his nails from the cushions and used one had to reach back and brush his fingers against Michael’s arm, silently thanking the older boy as he was being pulled apart.

Michael practically purred against the other’s skin when he felt the touch to his arm. Hearing Jeremy fall apart like this was one of the finer things in life, and it almost made him want to record the sounds. Set it as an alarm for in the morning. Waking up to Jer. There was a thought. Slow down there tiger, you’re barely dating. He continued licking at Jeremy’s furl, the light pink skin becoming spit slick, and offering less resistance as he continued. He moved one hand to lightly press at his hole as he lapped, going to fingering the other boy again, and alternating between that and tongue fucking him.

The vibration of the purr caused the smaller boy to go harder, and Jeremy bit down on his bottom lip to keep his head a little clearer, he wasn’t ready to cum just yet he wanted this to last longer. The sounds he was making echoed in his own head, vaguely he wondered if he actually sounded that desperate, he knew he felt that frenzied. When Jeremy felt a finger slip into him, his back arched and his ass pressed back into Michael as he whimpered and sobbed quietly, “Mica, you’re too good! Not yet, f-fuckkk”

Tilting his head, Michael had an idea. “Baby boy...If I leave you alone for a minute, can you promise you won’t touch yourself? Not even rocking into the couch.” He ran his hands along the curve and swell of Jeremy’s ass. “I’d be getting a present of sorts. It’d help you.” He pressed a kiss to his hole. “But I can only go get it if you don’t touch yourself.”

Jeremy nodded into the couch, moaning softly as he felt the hands run down his ass. “I’ll be good for you Mica…” the words were trembling in his throat, he wanted to be good for Michael and so he would, he could control himself for a few minutes. The hand Jeremy had used to brush against Michael’s arm squeezed the taller boy’s wrist now, and he relaxed and took a few deep breaths to settle himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cockrings are a thing, and so is begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: Please practice safe sex, use lube. the only reasons Jeremy doesn't need it right now is; Michael has been eating that ass like its a cupcake, and there's probably still cum from last night. So be safe, wear a condom and use lube.
> 
> ALSO NOTE: This is about all we have typed up so far. I'll be posting anywhere from 1000-4000 word chapters consistently. (maybe weekly?? I dunno) But the next chapter will come out on the 21st. Please be patient, we love this RP but we are human and can't always spend a ton of time on the computer.

Michael stroked his back, smiling. “Good boy...I’ll be right back.” He walked out of the living room back down to the basement, and rummaged through his closet til he found what he was looking for. Tucked in a box in the back, was his collection of toys. He only had a few things, but what he was was quality. A good toy wasn’t cheap. He winced every time he looked at his vibrator. The damn thing was almost two hundred bucks. But it was nice, and had lasted longer than his first one from spencer’s did. But he nudged the blue toy out of the way in favor of grabbing the strip of black leather with a few snaps on it. Jeremy was complaining about cumming too soon? This would take care of that. He wondered if he could get the other boy to beg. It didn’t seem like it’d be hard. He grabbed the cockring, and then tucked the box away again, walking back upstairs as quietly as he could. He wanted to see if Jeremy was listening. Self gratification was something he knew his best friend struggled with.

Jeremy was breathing deeply, his nails digging into the cushions has he gritted his teeth. He wanted to be good for Michael, the older boy would be so pleased if he was good. Jeremy kept that train of thought going and when he needed a distraction, he turned his head to the tv screen and stared at it, blanking taking in the characters and the bad acting. “I'm a good boy” he mumbled it, louder than he meant to, but now it was out there and his cheeks were going a bright red.

Well. If that didn’t send heat straight to Michael’s dick. Hearing Jeremy clinging to his resolve, saying he was a good boy, sounding determined as fuck. The taller boy walked back into the room, and looked him over. “It doesn’t look like you moved an inch, baby boy. Good job.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Jeremy’s shoulder, “I do need you to roll onto your back right now though. I have something for you.” He dangled the black cock ring in front of Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy let out a little sigh as he saw Michael, a shaky smile curled his lips as he got a kiss on the shoulder. “I didn’t, Mica,” the words were hushed, soft with adoration as Jeremy blushed a darker red as Michael showed him the cock ring, so he rolled shakily onto his back and stretched his arms above his head. Giving Michael the control there and showing the taller boy that he trusted him completely.

Michael kissed his stomach softly, grinning a little but controlling himself. He wrapped the soft leather around Jeremy though, snapping it into place. “There. Now you won't come too soon...and if you do, it'll be impressive.” He licked a stripe up Jeremy’s cock, before having him roll back over so he could go back to eating his ass like a starving man.

Jeremy had felt the grin against his skin and twitched slightly, it took all he had not to squeal like a girl, because for a moment he had thought Michael would be 5 and blow that damn raspberry! But when the leather snapped into place he inhaled through his nose and moaned quietly, gritting his teeth as he felt the hot tongue brushing against his skin making him curse softly. Michael was in this to torment him, or make him feel super good, either worked. When Mica rolled him over he shifted his hip and back, giving Michael a sweet smile from over his shoulder before relaxing and wiggling his hips playfully for a moment.

Michael gave Jeremy's ass a playful smack, but the crack rang loud. Faint pink was already blooming up on the pale skin, and the darker skinned boy filed that away for later. He spread Jeremy’s cheeks and went back in, no teasing this time. He went straight to slipping a finger in and tonguing the loosening rim with sloppy slurps.

The sharp crack of skin on skin made Jeremy whimper, and choke back a low moan of surprise, he had never expected for Michael’s hand to come down on his ass, and he definitely hadn’t expected it to feel so damn good. But the taller boy went back to what he had been doing before, completely wrecking Jeremy; eating him out as if he tasted fantastic, the noises Michael were making were filthy and it heated Jeremy’s face up to the point that he was bright red. “Mica!!”

He pulled away, fixing the back of Jeremy’s head with an amused look. “Is everything alright there, baby boy? Do you want me to stop?” He continued pumping a finger in and out of his hole, dragging the pad of it against Jer’s prostate, and slipping a second in alongside it. Hearing his name called like this did all sorts of nice things for him, and Michael, as much as he loved the red panties he was wearing, was thinking he may have to replace them, given how much he was leaking into the soft fabric.

“No! Please, don’t” the words were choked, almost gurgled as he pressed his face into the seat cushions. He could practically taste Michael’s amusement, the taller boy had (in the past) thought that a whiney or whimpering Jeremy Heere was cute, so he could just imagine the smug expression the other boy had on his face as he pumped, OH! There he was slipping a second finger in him and Jeremy groaned softly. “Mica… Feels good…”

Michael hummed. “That's my boy...” he added third finger, and then settled back in. “Do you think you could come just from this? Just my tongue and my fingers?” He continued the slow touches. “Even with your dick all locked up.”

Jeremy whimpered as Michael settled in to torment him in the best of ways, he had been nodding along to the line of questioning before the last one where he froze and went stiff, groaning as he felt the third finger slide in as well. Jeremy honestly had no idea if he could cum all locked up and he shrugged, not sure how to answer the question as Michael worked his ass over.

Michael kissed his lower back. “I love you, Jeremy.” He continued the touches, scissoring his fingers. “I love making you feel good. I love that I get to do this, and see this. You're so fucking beautiful, all spread out like this. You don't even know how beautiful you are.” He pressed all three fingers against Jeremy’s prostate, none too gentle.

As Jeremy felt the fingers pressing against his prostate, he keened quietly and nearly squirmed away from the as he wiggled. It was too intense and Michael knew that he would be unable to argue with the taller boy if he was suitable distracted, Michael knew he would dispute the words and therefore tried to shut him up but his keening sound of pleasure was loud; “Mica!!! FUCK!”

 

“You're all flushed pretty, and fuck, your ass is perfect. You take my fingers so well, baby boy.” He continued, sweet talking and professing love. “Everything about you is so wonderful.” Michael was plotting a little reverse conditioning. “Everything about you makes me so fucking happy.” He continued milking Jer’s prostate. The other’s cock had to be desperate, and judging from how quickly he had come the other night, michael knew this had to be the sweetest torture.

Jeremy let out a sob, and closed his eyes as Michael continued milking his prostate. "No Mica...." it was a tiny protest, soft and unsure; he was somewhere between fully denying it and wanting to accept the praise. His head lulled onto his cheek and he gritted his teeth, as a wave of pleasure rolled over him and he keened softly as he barely held back a dry orgasm. 

“Do you want to come, love? Want me to undo the ring?” He barely brushed against the prostate again, and took the fingers in Jeremy down to two. Michael kissed softly at the pale skin of Jeremy’s ass, before biting down harshly, leaving teeth marks that were sure to bruise. He smirked to himself. They often times had to shower after P.E. Others would see and know.

A little wail slipped for Jeremy’s lips as Michael bit down on the soft skin and he nodded rapidly. He wanted to come for Michael, but the overstimulation was driving him a bit mad. “Mica, I want you…” The words were soft but earnest as he mumbled them into the couch, god he wanted Michael to fuck him until he cried for mercy and to be allowed to come.

Michael hummed, then nodded. “Anything for you, Jer.” He pulled his fingers out, and then stripped off his sweatpants and panties. The red fabric looked almost black on the crotch from how much he had been leaking into them. He pushed Jeremy’s legs up a little though, having him kneeling, but still half laying down, before pushing in. Sinking into the cushions made things a little difficult, but he was able to find a rhythm that worked.

As Michael sank into him Jeremy bit down on the meaty part of his hand, he was trying to muffle a sob of delight as the feeling of being stretched back out properly after having gone through what had to have been at least a half hour of teasing. The initial rhythm was jerky and it made him giggle, neither of them were perfect and it was a bit soothing so he reached back and cupped one of the hands the that was gripping onto his waist and mumbled “Mica.. Feels good.”

Michael moved that hand off Jeremy’s hips to tangle it with Jeremy’s, holding it as he continued to rock his hips. He gave it a comforting squeeze before reaching down between them, to stroke over the other boy’s cock. “Did you want this off now or later?” He was a little out of breath, and michael would admit that he wasn’t in the best of shape, but this was just a testament to how much he exerted when he wanted to make Jeremy feel good.

“Later, Mica, I wanna go together..” It could have been an embarrassing admission, but he was being honest, he didn’t want to come yet. The hand on his cock was making Jeremy squirm, so deciding to put some of that energy to use, he rolled his hips back as Michael pressed forwards and squeaked as it resulted in the head of Michael’s cock slamming into his prostate. “MiCA! Fuck!!”

Michael let out a loud moan at that. Everything about Jeremy felt perfect. It felt just as good, if not better, than it did last night. He picked up the pace a little, and did his best to hit that spot inside Jer again. Because he had topped an exact amount of one other time, it was messy, and he missed more than he hit. But his own sounds were mixing with his boyfriend’s, and that alone made the imperfections perfect. “Jeremy! Fucking..” He kept rolling his hips, focusing on holding back his own impending orgasm.

Jeremy bit down on his bottom lip and whined softly, the sensation of being filled over and over was driving him just a little crazy so he babbled, “Mica, you’re so good, It feels good.” He rolled his hips back and choked on his breath a bit as Michael gave a particularly hard thrust that rocked him forwards. The increased pace was winding him up a bit more tightly as he clenched around the taller boy, “Mica, please, I wanna with you..”

Nodding, Michael brushed hair out of his face. “I’m close. I’m gonna take the ring off. I can’t last much longer.” He reached down and unsnapped the leather, replacing the hold with his own hand, squeezing the base of Jeremy’s dick. “Let me know when you want to. Let me hear you.” he hummed, leaning down over his back to kiss the back of his neck.

“Mica, Mica!” the name was said like a prayer, soft and reverent as Jeremy felt the lips on the back of his neck. The grip on the base of his cock made him wheeze and his hand dug into michael’s skin for balance, trying to keep himself steady and he let out a little sob and cried out, “Mica! Please I wanna!”

“You want to what? Use your words, baby boy.” He mouthed at his neck still. He wanted to hear the words before he went over the edge. Michael wanted Jeremy to beg, explicitly. “What do you want to do?” Michael was so close. A hair trigger away from coming deep inside the other boy.

“Mica!! I wanna cum, Lemme cum, please!” The words were sobbed loudly as Jeremy’s head hung down, chin tucked into his chest as he panted loudly. The lips on his neck were worrying at his skin, leaving what he assumed was going to be a dark purple hickey. The smaller boy rolled his hips back and moaned loudly as he tried to convince Michael that now was a good time, “Mica, I want you to cum in me, please??

“Go on then, Come for me, baby boy. Go ahead..” He was breathing heavy, desperate, and staving off his own til he felt Jeremy clench around him tightly as he began pulsing over his hand. “Fuck. Fuck you are so perfect, Jeremy. So fucking perfect. I love you. I love you a lot. I love you…” He babbled as he came, his grip on Jer’s hips tightening again.

Jeremy spilled over himself with a loud sob, Michaels frantic words combined with the sensation of being filled up with the taller boy's cum was the thing that sent him over the edge. The smaller bout was weak with pleasure but he managed to turn slightly without pulling himself off of Michael and kissing him square on the lips. "Love you Mica.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me: Aftercare is important!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: Sorry that this chapter is so short? We might have another one up later this week, but I don't really want to screw up the posting schedule I've made up.

Michael adjusted them, kissing Jeremy back, and settling them on their sides on the couch. “I love you too.” He was breathless and sweaty, but he couldn’t be more happy. “You’re such a good boy for me. So, so fucking good for me.”

Jeremy giggled and snuggled into Michael's front, content with hiking a leg over Michael’s hip and snuggling into him and giving the taller boy all the kisses in the world. “You’re good too Mica, I love you, so much.” After a moment of thought to the bites and hickies that had been sucked into his skin he leaned over and chomped softly onto Michael’s shoulder.

“...That taste good to you?” The bite barely registered, but Michael thought Jeremy was the cutest thing in the world. He smiled, before slowly pulling out, knowing full well that he was going to have to flip the cushions on the couch before his parents got home.

Jeremy offered his boxers awkwardly, wondering if they should grab a dish towel and clean up now so that they wouldn’t stain the couch cushions. And he started to speak and looked a bit surprised by how rough his voice was, “You taste good,” before he went back to biting and sucking a dark hickey onto the darker skin.

Chuckling, Michael took the boxers and wiped some of the mess from under Jer. He pulled himself from the couch and offered a hand to the well fucked boy still on it. “C’mon. Shower time.” Hot water, soap. Sounded good enough on its own. Add Jeremy? It was perfect. He thought about attempting shower sex. It always looked good in porn.

Jeremy moaned softly in protest as Michael dragged him to his feet, and he stumbled into the bigger boy wrapping his arms around Michael’ waist and refused to move. “Don’t wanna,” the smaller boy whined playfully, “I smell like you, and us, and sex.” 

Michael giggled. “You can use my soap and everything. But we gotta get cleaned up. Kay?” He kissed Jeremy’s nose. “Don't make me carry you.” They did need to clean up though. Stale sex, no matter how nice it was in the moment, always smelled gross. At least to Michael.

The smaller boy groaned playfully again accepted the kiss on the nose, and went limp in Michael’s grip for a moment before he allowed the taller boy to lead him to the bathroom. He was pouting a bit, his hips were aching and he was sure that he was going to be covered in bruises, not that he minded, in fact the idea of having handprints on his hips where Michael had gripped him tightly made him flush a happy pink.

Smiling, Michael got into the side closet to grab towels, and he turned the shower on to let the water warm up. He didn’t care who you were, or how hot it was outside, cold waters were reserved for fevers and boners, neither of which he had at the moment. “Come on, babe. Into the shower.” He kissed Jeremy’s shoulder. “You don’t even have to do any hard work. I’ll wash your hair and back.”

Jeremy had just been hugging Michael and trudging along until the taller boy had gotten them to the shower. Jeremy felt his lip curl and after a moment of hesitation and Michael’s sweet encouragement, stepped into the warm stream of water. The water temperature almost made him recoil because he had gotten used to cooler water to soothe the Squip-caused scars on his back, but the idea of showering with Michael was more than enough to offset his cringing. “Please do then…”

Michael kissed his damp skin, mouthing softly at it. “I love you, so much Jer.” He waited til they were damp before he grabbed his washcloth and poured some of his soap on it. He carefully washed Jeremy’s back down, fingertips lingering on the scars, followed by his lips placing a kiss to them. They mimicked circuitry, and made Michael nauseous. Moving lower, he washed down the backs of Jeremy’s legs, and then back up to carefully clean his ass. As much as part of him wanted to make things sexual, he kept it clean, focusing on this as a type of aftercare. “You look so beautiful. And you’re so perfect.” 

“Sorry, I know the scars are gross.” Jeremy murmured it softly, he himself had hated the scars with a burning passion at first, now however, they just made him sad. But the feeling of Michael’s hands and lips on the scars soothed the aching wound they had caused in his heart, Michael wouldn't leave him because of them, the older boy was far too good a person. Being washed like this felt almost more intimate than the sex had and it made him sigh happily and lean back into Michael. “Mica, I love you too, so are you. Love you to the moon and back.”

“They aren’t gross. They might be a sad reminder, but they aren’t gross. They’re a part of you, and you are the farthest thing from gross there could ever be.” Michael wrapped his arms around the other boy, resting his head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. “You’re wonderful, and perfect, and worth living for.” After rinsing the suds down off of Jeremy, he grabbed the shampoo, squirting a little into his hand and then began washing his hair. He moved in careful, soothing circles, and made sure to get his boy clean, but was trying to relax him at the same time. Scalp massages weren’t well known to Michael, but how hard could they really be?

Giggling over the sweet words and the kiss on the cheek Jeremy returned the affection easily, Michael knew just what to say to lift his spirits. “Ohhh, that feels good.” Jeremy leaned back into Michael, tilting his head back and into the taller boy’s hands as the strong fingers dug into his scalp. Jeremy eventually turned around to return the favor, snagging the bottle of body wash and kissing Michael’s chin as he soaped the other boy up while still enjoying the fingers in his hair.

This was nice. This shower was perfect. It might have been late in the day, and he knew he was going to get questions about damp hair if his parents got home, but it was the single most intimate, relaxing thing that he’d been able to share with Jeremy. And seeing Jeremy less tense, and actually accepting compliments, or at least not actively protesting them, had Michael’s spirits soaring.

At some point Jeremy had switched from soaping Michael down to washing his hair, he was humming happily because every few moments he’d get on tiptoes and kiss Michael on the lips then smile happily at the taller boy, his cheeks a happy pink. Jeremy knew that he was probably slowly flustering Michael, but he was enjoying giving him all the affection in the world. “After we get dressed do you wanna snuggle on the couch and watch an actual movie, or do you wanna play video games?”

Michael was practically purring into Jeremy's touch. And he smiled and nodded. “Let's do an actual movie. Moana is on Netflix now. And I have a bootleg of Guardians of the Galaxy 2.” He hummed the opening bars to hooked on a feeling. He could stay like this, forever. Well. Not forever. They’d get pruny. And the water would go cold. And that wouldn't be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana and to 7-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: This chapter is about 3015 words, not because I couldn't figure out where to cut it, but because the flow was so well.

Jeremy pressed a swift kiss to Michael’s lips then wiggled away in excitement, he’d seen Moana in theatre once and it had been so good. “Great! I think you’ll like Moana and I haven’t seen Guardians 2 yet so it's a date!” Jeremy stepped under the shower head and tilted his head back, allowing the water to finished rinsing out his hair, before he blew a kiss at Michael and stepped out of the shower snagging a towel. “Meet me when you’re done, I'm gonna get dressed, I can borrow one of your shirts right? I’ll also clean up the couch.”

“Grab whatever you want to wear, babe.” He had a smile in his voice, and he finished up rinsing his hair, and turning the shower off. He grabbed the other towel and wiped down, padding to his room for clothing. He settled for just his red hoodie and a pair of shorts, that, admittedly were probably a few years past their prime, the soft fabric threadbare in places, and shorter than what would be publicly decent. But they were comfortable, dammit, and if he was gonna cuddle his boyfriend and watch movies, he wanted to be comfy. He also snagged a blanket from his room, just in case their earlier activity had stained.

With a happy “Thanks!” Jeremy had booked it to Michael’s room giggling happily as he picked out a shirt at random, and a pair of Michael’s boxers, slipping them on he quickly dried his hair with the towel, leaving it a floofy mess, before he went back to the living room to clean up after them. Seeing the cockring again he blushed pink and set it aside so that he could wipe down the cushions.

Michael came back out into the living room, and looked at Jeremy, laughing to himself as the other boy apprehended the cockring again. “Does it scare you, now that you aren’t humping the cushions?” He teased lightly, before taking the leather and snapping it around his wrist like a bracelet. “I didn’t think it was that bad, but we don’t have to use it again.”

“It’s more embarrassing than scary, Mica.” Jeremy chuckled as well, enjoying the light ribbing that he was getting, it was fun and lighthearted. As he watched Michael secure it like a bracelet he knew he was going to be thinking about what it had been used for earlier, and so he flushed a soft pink before continuing to wiped down the cushions before he turned them over. He made a mental note to wash them properly later.

After the cushions were cleaned, Michael flopped onto the couch, tackling Jeremy into it, and kissing his nose. “Hi.” He grinned, before grabbing the remote, and pulling a blanket around them. “Now, guardians or Moana?” He had the bootleg already loaded, and Netflix was already signed into.

Jeremy let out a little oof of discomfort as he was tackled into the couch, but the expression of happiness on Michael’s face was enough for him to smile and kiss the other boy playfully. “Hi, miss me?” He snuggled happily into Michael’s side and wrapped his arms around his waist, enjoying being so close. “I think we should watch Moana first”

Michael clicked play on Netflix, and snuggled into Jeremy. “I’ll always miss you whenever we’re apart. I got asked what I do when you go, and I said ‘i wait for him to come back.’ Guess you can paint me pink and call me Patrick.” He nuzzled Jeremy’s hair, and the possessive side of him liked that the other boy smelled like him.

Jeremy snorted loudly and gave the taller boy a kiss for his effort, “you’re such a dork! But if I’m being completely honest, I have no idea what to do besides sit and read when you’re not there. But I’m not gonna call you Patrick, you’re my gorgeous Mica.” another, firmer kiss and then a whispered, “Things make more sense when you’re around. I love you.”

“I love you more.” He kissed him, and then turned to watch the movie. He actually hadn’t ever seen Moana all the way through. He had started, but paused and got distracted. Jeremy was gonna change that though. He looked so excited to be watching this with Michael.

He gave a playful ‘psha’ before kissing Michael’s jaw and turning back to the screen, wiggling happily as the movie started playing “I love Disney far more than I like to admit, and I’m stoked over the fact that there’s a Polynesian princess now.” the admission was whispered as the opening started up, and Jeremy’s cheeks were a happy pink.

“Yeah, it’s nice seeing a princess not stick thin either, one that’s genuinely like, a real person. Brown and thick.” Michael snorted a little, but smiled. “Body diversity and diversity diversity.” He got into the music, humming along with some of them, and butchering lyrics here and there. It was a good movie, what he could recall of it, even if that wasn’t much.

“Brown and thick, like you! I look like the twiggyer princesses,” He held up his wrist and looked at how thin both the bones and the skin were there. But Jeremy let out a happy giggle as Michael made an indignant sound and muttered that the father should just let her play in the water.

Michael huffed, but wrapped his arms around Jer. “But you being twiggy means I get to be the big spoon. And I know you sap heat like a leech, so I’m your perfect blanket.” He ruffled Jeremy’s hair, knowing that if he did that while it was still barely damp, it’d be permanently messy til he showered again.

Jeremy let out an indignant squawk as Michael ruffled his hair, running his fingers through his hair he made a groaning sound, noticing the tangles and realizing the fact that the curls would dry tangled he sighed softly. “I’m more than glad to make use of you as a blanket~”

He kissed the top of Jeremy’s head. “So... Do I treat you like Te Fiti? Give you something shiny and put you down for a nap and you’re all good?” Michael giggled, reaching for snacks that he had put on the coffee table. “Because naps are cure alls”

Jeremy pouted and turned around so that he could press his chest into Michael’s and laid on top of the taller boy. “I suppose I could be put down for naps, but I’ll drag you down with me.” Jeremy kissed Michael on the lips, playfully distracting him from the snacks and attempting to draw him into a makeout session.

A small grunt escaped him as he pulled Jeremy more firmly against his chest, and then kissed him back, one arm around his waist, and the other playing with the curls at the nape of Jeremy’s neck. “mmm...Going down on you wouldn’t be a bad thing. Oh, you said wiiiiii~th you. Not on you? Well.” He went for the easy make outs though, nipping Jeremy’s lip.

The fingers at the base of his neck were soothing and he allowed his hands to slip up under Michael’s shirt. Moaning into the kiss, Jeremy was thoroughly distracted by the taste of the taller boy’s lips. After a few minutes of being kissed senseless he was already whimpering quietly.

Michael pulled back, raising an eyebrow. “You okay there Jer?” He ran his hands along his back, scratching his nails lightly against the skin, dragging the t-shirt with it. “You seem a little flustered.” He kissed him again, kissing Jeremy’s collarbone. “We haven’t even made it through one movie yet.”

Jeremy immediately went red cheeked and tilted his head back so that he could part his lips and deepen the kiss enjoying the feeling of Michael’s fingers on his skin which caused him to moan again into the kiss.

Every sound that Jeremy made was one that Michael wanted to file away forever. The movie had become little more than background music for them, as awkward as that was. He did pull away for a second, mumbling shiny under his breath, unable to help himself.

Jeremy let out a peal of giggles, flopping into Michael's chest and so he hugged the taller boy and teased him with a soft open-mouthed kiss to the curve of Michael’s throat, before he nipped lightly at the dark skin. 

Michael tipped his head back, offering more of his darker skin to the boy on top of him. Jeremy was positively sweet, but the little nips seemed like they could hold promise. He ran his hands through the soft curls, lightly tugging here and there, and letting out quiet sighs, with a smile on his face.

Jeremy was enjoying sucking hickies into Michael’s skin, nipping every few moments. He pulled back, cheeks flushing red as he saw how much darker the skin was after his tender work. His hands were pressing into the skin of Michael's back as his nails dug in. “Mica”

He let out a groan as more hickies were left. At the sound of his name, he brought his head up, blinking open his eyes. “Yeah, baby boy?” Michael kissed him softly, and tried not to focus on the wonderful feeling of Jeremy’s nails biting skin. He kissed Jeremy again, not as soft, and suckling lightly at his bottom lip, grinning as it was still puffy from their earlier adventure.

As Jeremy was drawn into the kiss, he mumbled, “Love you” he had been planning on saying it confidently but apparently Michael had a knack for stealing his breath away. As the kiss deepened he was more thoroughly distracted from his self-designated task, which was trying to leave as many hickies on the taller boy’s skin as possible before Michael caught on.

Jeremy wasn’t nearly as sneaky as he thought he was, but Michael didn’t care. He wanted people to know that they were together, that, despite it all, all the drama, all their issues, that they could come out stronger and be happy together. It was a fight that was absolutely worth everything to Michael. “I love you too...” He broke away to kiss Jeremy’s nose.

The smaller boy smiled as Michael kissed his nose, he rocked up onto his knees so that he was straddling Michael so that he could press a kiss to the taller boy's forehead. Jeremy sat himself down in Michael’s lap so that he could press more kisses to his face. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, and continued alternating who pressed sweet kisses to who. This was just as wanted as the sex was, the sweet moments, the cute moments. Trading little smooches while a Disney movie played in the background.

Jeremy was giggling happily as they traded their kisses, they continued this until after the movie credits had started, when his stomach started growling loudly. He was determined to continue laying affection on his boyfriend, therefore he pressed his lips to Michael’s and parted his lips so that he could lick the other boy’s bottom lip softly.

Chuckling against Jeremy’s mouth, Michael pulled away. “Hungry? We can make a 7/11 run and get pizza and stuff.” He knew they looked like they just got done at an orgy, hair mussed, and covered in hickies, but food was as must. His own stomach was growling for some sushi, if he was completely honest with himself. Contrary to Cary Elwes, even if death couldn’t stop true love, hunger definitely could

Jeremy let out a tiny whine as Michael pulled out of the kiss, but acknowledged the fact that their stomachs needed to be filled. “I'd say that I could make something, but I think I just want a couple slices of pizza. We should probably get dressed though.” With that he looked down at himself and grimaced lightly, he looked like he had been thoroughly fucked senseless.

Michael laughed. “What? Booty shorts and a hoodie not good enough for the public?” He was totally going to go out in booty shorts and his weed socks. It was going to happen. “We look finnneee. It’s just a gas station babe.” It wasn’t like they were going to run into the rest of the squad. Which, now that he thought about it, they probably would. It’d be their luck.

“Michael, I’m wearing one of your t-shirts and a pair of your boxers. If I was actually wearing booty shorts it wouldn’t bother me. Besides maybe I don’t want anyone seeing me like this but you?” Jeremy leaned up and pressed his lips into Michael’s before slipping off the taller boy’s lap and walking to the basement so that he could change. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get dressed.”

“I’m following.” He needed socks and shoes anyways. He did keep on his shorts, and, true to his intrusive thoughts, he pulled on the thigh high weedsocks and slider sandals. He sat patiently waiting for Jeremy though. He was thinking about what the other had said, about only wanting to be seen like that by Michael. It was always a nice thing to feel special. And feeling special because of Jeremy was nice.

Jeremy was stripping out of the borrowed clothing, snatching up the underwear he had discarded earlier and slipping on both the bralette and panties so that he could slip on the rest of the clothing. He wiggled his hips as he pulled on the high waisted jeans. He turned to Michael with a shy smile before he looked around for his stripped shirt. “Mica, do you know where you threw my shirt?”

Michael shrugged. “I don’t know, actually.” He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ll help you look through.” He grinned sheepishly as he dropped to the floor to check under the bed to see if the shirt had gotten kicked under it. “Just go shirtless. Or i dunno. You can keep my shirt on.” He liked seeing Jer in his clothing.

Jeremy made an adorable but slightly annoyed face at Michael as the taller boy laughed, he knew that he wasn’t being laughed at, but it was still embarrassing. So he dropped to his knees as well and half-crawled under the bed searching with Michael. “Fuckk, my favorite shirt. Fine, I’ll wear one of yours.” 

They’d find it eventually. Or Michael would have one of his moms find it. Moms were superheroes. They could find anything. “Take your pick babe, mi closet es su closet.” He went back to sitting on his bed, leaning back to crack his back.

He wiggled his way out from under the bed, huffing softly as he stood and brushed himself off. On his way to the closet he picked up the shirt he had been wearing after their shower he hung it back up in the closet, before he rifled through the clothing, hoping that Michael might have some older clothing that would be small enough to fit him better or even some of Jeremy's own clothing.

Michael yawned, watching his boyfriend with interest. All the hickies stood out on his pale skin, and the tan boy hummed at his handiwork. There wasn’t going to be any doubt that Jeremy had been sufficiently loved this weekend.

He rummaged around a bit more, and pulled down an old worn out and loved shirt, it was almost threadbare but the cotton was soft, so he pressed it against his face before pulling it on. It was almost shear against his bra, but it was comfortable and the hem hit his waist nicely, so he turned around and beamed at Michael sweetly.

Michael blushed and nodded his head. “You look good, Jer-bear.” He forgot he even had that shirt. It had been his favorite for the first 2 years of high school, wearing it almost nonstop. People didn’t notice because his hoodie had by then become a staple, and he wasn’t seen without it. But he wore it till it became soft and nearly see through, and he loved it. He thought one of his moms had to have thrown it out by now, but Jeremy wearing it was proof enough that that was a wrong assumption.

Jeremy walked over to Michael, a shy but mischievous smile on his face as he slipped into the taller boy’s lap. “I saw that blush Mica. Do you really like the way I look in your clothing?” he tilted his head slightly so that he could catch Michael’s lips to kiss him thoroughly, before he bounced up and away, “You wanted sushi right?”

He huffed, but nodded. “Yes, I do indeed want sushi.” He swatted at Jeremy’s butt as he flounced away, and he stood to follow. “Come on, princess. Let's get to the car so we can get our food.” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy’s cheek as he headed out to the car.

Jeremy made a mock offended gasp as Michael called him princess. It was sweet and playful, but he wasn’t going to let Michael have all the fun. “I’d rather be your baby boy Mica, but if you wanna call me princess, I wouldn’t mind.” he gave a sassy wink and stuck his tongue out at the back of Michael’s head, giggling happily as he followed behind the taller boy to the car.

Michael blushed but got in his car, flipping through the stations to find decent music. Settling on one, he backed out to drive. He was surprised he didn't get pulled over for distracted driving, with all the glances he'd steal at Jeremy. He pulled into the parking lot, getting out and opening his boyfriend's door.

When they pulled into the parking lot Jeremy was almost startled by the gallant gesture, so he tiptoed and pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek a small reward as he mumble, “Chivalry isn’t dead, its name is Michael Mell.” before he hooked his arm into the taller boy and leaned into him. Checking for his wallet they walked into the 7-11 and Jeremy contemplated what he should get to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 7-11 to Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: these boys can't get enough of each other!

When they pulled into the parking lot Jeremy was almost startled by the gallant gesture, so he tiptoed and pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek a small reward as he mumbled, “Chivalry isn’t dead, its name is Michael Mell.” before he hooked his arm into the taller boy and leaned into him. Checking for his wallet they walked into the 7-11 and Jeremy contemplated what he should get to eat.

He laughed, holding his boyfriend’s arm. “Just for you, babe. Everyone else can fuck themselves.” Michael kissed his cheek as they walked in. He made eye contact with the clerk, who happened to be the girl from before, and he winked at her as she looked a little confused. _That’s right. You were trying to flirt with my boyfriend. Hah._

Jeremy saw the wink, and choked back a giggle as he wrinkled his nose up at Michael. The display had been stereotypically possessive but it wasn't mean. The girl's face light up with delight and she bounced up and down clapping as they walked past. He lifted Michael's hand to his lips and kissed the skin of the other boy's knuckles, letting his lips linger. “Michael, she wasn't flirting with me.” Jeremy had practically dissolved into giggles as he worked his way through that sentence.

He shrugged. “I didn’t know that yesterday. It seemed like she was being flirty.” Granted, they weren’t dating at that point, and they were barely dating now, but still. The thirteen years of friendship made the relationship portion seem like it was infinitely longer. “But yes. It does appear she wasn’t flirting.” He kissed Jeremy with a smile as they wandered down the aisles to grab food, or at least look at what there was to offer.

The smaller boy smiled into the kiss, and tiptoed slightly to press himself a bit further into the kiss before he let their lips part. His smile was shy as he pressed himself into Michael's side as they wandered the aisles. At random he snagged a bag of chips he knew he'd like and held it to his chest as he thought about what else he wanted. “Ummmmmm” Jeremy bit down on his bottom lip and worried it, his teeth digging into the soft pink skin.

Michael had already wandered off and back, grabbing a couple trays of sushi. His favorite was the unagi roll, but the maki combos were a close second. He looked over at Jeremy, and his heart swelled. This was his best friend, his favorite person, the cutest boy in the whole goddamn world, and Michael was having a hard time believing that this was a boy that he got to call his own.

Jeremy looked up at Michael, smiling softly as he blanked out a bit, wondering what he wanted to eat, but seeing the sappy look on the taller boy's face he stepped forwards and pressed his lips to Michael's before he wandered away to look at the food his stomach growling. “What should I eat?? Mica, I'm hungry but I don't know what I want…”

“Share some sushi with me? Or pizza? We could get a bag of pizza rolls.” He shrugged. “Whatever you want, baby boy.” He leaned down to kiss the top of Jeremy’s head. “I mean like, food can’t just be a bag of gummy bears, but you could get those with whatever else too.” Michael laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “Or I could make some mac n cheese?” He tilted his head. “Up to you.”

Jeremy made a humming noise has he grabbed Michael's hand and wandered over the the sushi as well. If he was going to get sushi, he wanted something with salmon or tuna. He stood there and wiggled in place as he hummed softly. He had no idea _what_ kind he was craving, maybe some sashimi? Tuna? Tuna was good. So he bent down and rummaged through the little platters and picked a tray of tuna and salmon sashimi and a thing of California rolls.

 

Michael looked him over, resisting the urge to be a dick and just smack his ass. It was round, and right there. And it was taking all of his self control. Instead, he settled for poking his butt as he walked near him, grabbing a couple sodas as well. “Slushies too babe?” He leaned against the cooler, then yelped, forgetting he was wearing as short of shorts as he was, and not expecting cold on his bare skin.

Jeremy let out a little laugh as he felt the poke on his butt, when he pulled out the two trays and nodded, “yeah, a coca cola slushy?” When he heard the yelp he burst into giggles, seeing the startled expression made him smile. “Did you really forget that you're practically wearing booty shorts Mica?”

“I don’t usually wear them! Of course, I forgot.” He crossed his arms, pouting. “Ha ha, laugh at the gay guy in shorts. Fun time.” Michael stuck his tongue out before walking to the machine and pouring 2 large slushies. He was a fan of trying all the flavors, and so he went with the orange and the pineapple together, while he got a coke one for Jer. “You’re lucky I love you, you dork.”

Jeremy walked over to Michael, tiny sushi trays in hand, and kissed the taller boy on the shoulder. Whispering a teasing, “Maybe you shouldn't tease the pan boy in a bra?” He snagged his slushy and took his goods up to the counter, hips swaying playfully as he moved away. He was humming playfully and feeling confident, maybe he could tease Michael later? That could be fun.

Michael followed behind him with his goods, grabbing a bag of funyuns as he went past. Food sounded good, but so did Jeremy’s ass. Because watching the other boy walk away had to be on the list of Michael’s favorite things. And knowing that there were panties, didn’t help any matter. He leaned down when they got to the counter, and pressed a soft little kiss to the back of Jeremy’s neck, humming softly. He loved this boy so much it wasn’t even close to funny. The sound of the bells over the door opening though, drew him out of his thoughts of love, to thoughts of ‘oh shit’. Because in walked five feet of energy and former bully.  And Michael did not need to deal with that right then. Was it too much to hope that Rich hadn’t noticed them? Apparently so, as the ~~gremlin~~ other boy made his way over to them. “What the holy Mell are you wearing?”  Michael glowered. “Shorts. You?” Rich just shook his head. “No. No you’re not. You’re wearing whore-pants. I’m wearing shorts.” Rich laughed though, running a hand through his hair. He looked at the two though, and nodded his head. “I suppose a congrats is in order then. You two finally together.” He grinned. “I called it. Fuckin’ called it. The backpacks and everything.” Michael shook his head. “That wasn’t calling anything. That’s bullying.” Rich just shook his head. “Nope. No it wasn’t. I’m totally innocent. Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He grinned, before looking at Jeremy. Something seemed...off. And he couldn’t place it.

Jeremy had handed the girl his food stuffs and card when he felt the kiss on the back of his neck. He could practically feel the tense pause then when the lips pulled away he looked to the ringing door as well. Rich was walking in with a whistle and his eyes widened and Jeremy let out a soft curse. The other boy had been adamant that Jeremy should just tell the taller boy he was in love, but Jeremy had refused almost to the point of violence. He had been _far_ too scared. Jeremy turned and shot Rich a narrowed eyed glare, the _whore-shorts_ comment pissed him off and the and rich seeing his ire, retreated slightly. in his mind, Michael could wear whatever he wanted and still look absolutely adorable! Rich had explained the train of thought for that incident to Jeremy while they were both in the hospital, something along the lines of, if Rich could make them see that they were meant to be maybe the two lovestruck boys would finally get together? But that sudden frown made him stiffen up realizing just how thin the shirt that he had borrowed from Michael was.

Rich looked him over again, but he still couldn’t place it. Something about the shirt was…. He huffed, but turned back to the boys. “You guys look happy. I’m glad.” He grinned, and his lisp was loud and proud. “You should come on a double date with me and Jake sometimes.” Rich was beaming. Michael put an arm around Jeremy a little possessively, hand idly rubbing soothing circles on Jer’s side. “...we go with Brooke and Chloe to Pinkberry on occasion, but a guys night would be-” Rich cut off as he watched the two, and then noticed what had been drawing his attention. “Ho-ly shit.” he had a little bit of a smirk. “No way. You? Jeremy?” He looked at the pale boy’s chest again. Michael let out a warning huff. “The next words that come out of your mouth better be pleasant, or not even Jake can save your little ass.”

Jeremy had turned a bright pink, and had started adjusting the hem of his shirt and the movement exposed a bit of the shoulder that Michael had (practically) chewed up, the hickies were still really purple. Rich had no filter now that he lacked a Squip, but he preferred him like this where he wasn’t tormenting other students in an attempt to connect. But the look of _knowing_ that he was showing now made him nervous about their next chat, he was soooo being ribbed for this. Michael’s suddenly protective stance made him sink into the taller boy’s side, a happy huff coming from his throat. “Mica, stop. It's ok.”

Rich just shook his head. “Your secret is safe with me, Jerry. Besides,” He looked around, before grinning and speaking in a loud whisper. “Jake has one in blue.” Michael slapped his own face, groaning. “Did. Not. Need to know that, Goranski. Really didn’t.” He kissed Jeremy’s head, but was still trying to burn the image of the other out of his head. Rich cackled, before moving past them. “Sorry. At least I didn’t tell you about how he looks when I-” Michael covered his ears “LALALALA. CAn’T HEAR YOU. NOPE. NOOOO.” The short boy laughed again. “Fine. See you fuckers later then. You’re coming to the Halloween party this year right?”

Jeremy rocked back on his heels and whistled softly before leaning in and whispering a soft “really?! Nice!” Michael groaned into his hair, and Jeremy was enjoying the playful banter while the girl behind the counter bagged his stuff up. Michael was having a tiny freak out over knowing waaay too much about Jake, Jeremy was just satisfied with knowing that he wasn't the only boy in his age group that enjoyed women's underwear. “Yeah, we are. It's gonna be awesome!” Jeremy accepted his bag from the girl as he wiggled in excitement.

Michael nodded. “I’m excited for it, kind of. More than a little apprehensive though.”  The first party wasn’t exactly a good memory for him. He could remember the smoke, and crying, the fact he thought he was going to die. He still didn’t do well around campfires, or too much smoke. Wood smoke specifically.  “Christine keeps trying to convince me to show up in a trench coat like i’m some sort of flasher.” He wrinkled his nose. “I mean. I don’t have a planned costume, so I probably will, but.” Rich of course, knew the plan, but watching Michael’s reaction was priceless. “Good. Then we’ll see you there.” He disappeared into the aisles to find his own snacks, and Michael was left with a feeling of uncertainty. Did that entire conversation actually happen, or was he hallucinating?

Jeremy was so pumped up over the costumes that he was squirming in place, raising a hand to Rich as the smaller boy vanished into the store, he turned back to Michael with a giddy smile before pressing a kiss to the taller boy’s lips. He was handed back his card with the bag so he slipped it into his wallet as he retrieved his slushy and started sipping it as he waited for Michael to pay as well, “I won’t leave your side for this party if you ask me nicely Mica.” The words were said normally but the look he was giving the taller boy was a bit leering.

Michael paid for his items, getting them bagged quickly before following Jeremy out of the store. “Baby boy, would you please, pretty please, not leave my side at the party next Saturday?” He kissed him softly, but the intent was still there, judging by the nip he gave Jer’s bottom lip. “I’ll make it worth your whiiiiiiilllleee~”

Jeremy hummed thoughtfully as he felt the nip on his bottom lip before he leaned into the kiss and deepened it easily, teasing Michael by licking the older boy’s bottom lip. “I’ll think about it,” the words were breathless, and his cheeks flushed as he slowly pulled away so that they could both get into the car. “We should get back soon, not just stand here and make out.”

“Aw. What? A 7/11 parking lot not classy enough for you?” He laughed, muffling his voice in the crook of Jeremy’s neck. “Fine. We’ll head back.” Their slushies were going to melt anyways. Michael got in his car, and when Jeremy joined, he may have driven like a dick to get back sooner. They had the rest of the day to themselves, and he didn’t want to waste it.

Jeremy let out a barking laugh, his cheeks pinkening up as he slid into the car, “Don’t you know Mica? I’m a _princess_ , you said it not me.” When Michael drove them back, there were a few times where he clutched his drink and the OhShit handle. As much as he loved the taller boy, Michael’s driving scared the hell out him. When the car stopped he wobbled he way out of the car and pouted a little.

“I thought you were my baby boy?” Michael grinned before getting out of the car. He felt a little bad for Jeremy, but not enough to not do it again. “Are you okay there, babe?” He held out his arm for his boyfriend, noticing the wobbling and the pouting.

The response was a mixture of teasing humor and purring, “I _am_ your baby boy, I can still be a princess though you’d like that, right?” Jeremy steadied himself against the frame of the car before he stood up straight “I’m fine Mica your driving is completely insane sometimes,”

He scratched the back of his neck, blushing a little. “Sorry. I just wanted to get you home.” He came around and crowded Jeremy back against the car, before kissing him soundly. “We have the rest of tonight to ourselves.” He kissed his jaw. “And I have a goal for school tomorrow.” Michael winked, before lightly feeling Jeremy up. He let his touches linger before he backed off, grabbing their bags of food and heading inside, a swagger to his walk, emphasizing his hips.

Jeremy let out a choked gurgling noise as he turned a bright red, Michael had sounded so confident that his knees went a little weak and he let out a shaky breath. Scooping up their slushies he closed the car and trotted after the taller boy licking his lips as he watched Michael move. He idly wondered just _what_ Michael’s end goal was, but he was more than willing to let the older boy work him over.

Michael opened up the house, and if it wasn’t for his stomach gurgling, he would have pushed Jeremy up against the door as soon as it shut. He was hard, and seeing Jeremy the way he was, the pink bralette showing through _his_ worn-out t-shirt. Michael fucking wouldn’t have pictured this in his wildest dreams.

Jeremy’s stomach growled loudly but the was hungrier for Michael than he was food, but he’d eat first before he tried to press himself on Michael again. He had seen the flash of hunger on Michael’s face and Jeremy let out an audible whimper, cheeks flushing a bright pink. Before he tried to distract the both of them with a cleared throat and a strained smile “Ready to eat?”

Michael nodded. “I could definitely eat, but I guess I’ll settle for my sushi.” He chewed at his own lip before sitting at the table to open his box of afore mentioned sushi.  Michael really wanted to go back to ravishing his new boyfriend. 13 years of pent up emotions. 7 years of lust. His goal was to have Jeremy so fucked out he couldn’t speak, and he was determined to accomplish it.

The comment about settling on sushi caused Jeremy to groan softly as he could feel himself go hard. _Damn it_ , Michael just talking like that set his body haywire. He slipped into another chair and popped open his sashimi try and popped one of the pieces into his mouth before he licked the fingers that had been touching the sushi.

He only finished a few pieces, before he was distracted by the way Jeremy was cleaning himself up. He was determined to calm himself though, and forced a few sips of slushy and another couple bites of sushi. The little sound that Jeremy had made in response to the situation, had Michael losing his chill.

Jeremy had finished off the sashimi try, before he looked up and saw Michael staring at him with warm but dark eyes. The longing expression on Michael’s face caused him to go a bright red, and he shifted in his seat as he felt himself throb and he shifted with a tiny sigh of want. Putting the tray aside Jeremy sucked down some of his slushy face pink as he stood up and put the second tray into the fridge before he sat back down awkwardly.

Michael threw his care to the wind, quickly putting all of his things away before dragging Jeremy out of the seat he recently sat back down in.  He kissed him hard, a growling moan bubbling in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, pulling him close, but walking him backwards til his back hit the counter. “Fuck, Jer. The things you do.”

Jeremy let out a soft yelp before wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders, pressing into the kiss he did his best to keep up. As he felt his ass and hips bumped into the counter Jeremy dragged Michael back into the kiss, whimpering softly as he ground his hardness into Michael’s. “You drive me crazy too Mica,” his fingers went through the taller boy’s hair, tugging softly so he could lick his way into Michael’s mouth.

He pulled back, just to take his hoodie off, before reaching down and lifting Jeremy by the legs and wrapping them around his hips. “Glad it’s mutual destruction.” He let out a moan at the pull to his hair, but eagerly devoured Jeremy’s mouth, hands kneading at Jer’s ass. “I love you so fucking much.”

As Michael lifted and wrapped his long legs around his hips, Jeremy shifted his ass so that it was pressed tightly against his crotch and ground down. The kiss was messy and their teeth clacked softly, but it was deep, needy, and it felt fantastic. Rolling his hips into Michael’s he inhaled through his teeth and bit down on the taller boy’s bottom lip.

He moaned loudly, moving them til they were more against the wall. He moved to assault Jeremy’s neck, which, had been relatively un-mauled. But Michael couldn’t help the biting urge he had. Little pink marks soon littered the side of Jeremy’s neck, and the tan boy was achingly hard as they moved together. “I’m gonna set you down…” He was breathing heavily, “and I want you to go strip.” Michael grinned predatorily, “and I’ll be right behind you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremy let out a tiny moan of protest, the idea of Michael letting him go was so unappealing, but the tone of voice made him let out a loud whimper as he tilted his head back. The motion was so unintentionally submissive that he shuddered and nodded in response to the ‘order’. “Yes, of course Mica…” He hadn’t realized that the words would come out sounding so… wrecked.

“Good boy.” Michael smiled, rolling with the moment. He hadn’t meant to be so bossy with things, but the way Jeremy was responding had him on a bit of a trip. He set Jeremy down, kissing him soundly before breaking off, running a hand through his own hair, pupils blown wide, and his lips dark red and spit slick.

Once Michael had set him down and finished kissing him senseless, he stumbled backwards and licked his lips. He gave a tiny whispered “thank you” when he wobbled slightly and adjusted the front of his pants as he started walking to Michael’s room.

Michael followed a few paces behind, watching Jeremy wobble his way to the room. He almost felt bad, with how not okay that Jeremy was going to be tomorrow. But the fact that he knew Jeremy was going to be absolutely blissed out, made it worth it. Michael’s favorite thing was making Jeremy happy. And now he got to do that by making his baby boy feel good too.

When Jeremy opened the door to Michael’s room he paused, took a deep breath while blushing red and started to undo his pants as he stepped into the room as he let them slide off his hips and bends over to slide them off his legs, before he moved to pull off the lacy pink panties.

Groaning, Michael decided he couldn’t wait. He walked closer behind Jeremy, running his hands along the skin that was being slowly exposed. He brushed his hands over the curve of Jeremy’s ass, before leaning close. “Lay down, baby boy.” Michael batted Jeremy’s hands away from the rest of his clothing, nudging the jeans away from the bed, before positioning himself over Jeremy. “God, do you have any idea of what you look like right now?”

The hands on his heated skin made him whine softly then squeak loudly as the hands touched his ass and Michael whispered to him softly. So Jeremy flopped back onto the bed, pale thighs parting to make room for Michael. He shook his head shyly cheeks burning as he slowly sunk into the bed, sighing softly, he pulled Michael down for a soft kiss.

Michael kissed him, hands rucking up the thin cotton and the lace of the bralette. “Want me to fuck you again, baby boy? Leave you sore tomorrow?” He rolled his hips down once, the feeling of his dick against Jeremy’s through thin layers of fabric driving him wild. “Are you still nice and loose from earlier, or do you want me to open you up again?” The bottle of lube sat teasingly on Michael’s night stand, cap haphazardly on.

The feeling of Michael’s too hot hands pushing his bra and shirt up cause him to groan into the kiss, parting his lips for the taller boy to kiss him boneless, “Please! Mica oh please, Yes! I do want you to...” Jeremy’s hips jolted and he bucked against Michael, his face felt too hot and his lips parted to let out a low but high-pitched cry of pleasure. He looked at the bottle and wondered if he would survive Michael opening him up, he seemed to enjoy opening Jeremy up so slowly that he could cry over it. He bit down on his lip and made a thoughtful sound. 

Michael grabbed the lube, careful to not spill it, as he pulled Jeremy’s panties to the side, before drizzling the liquid over his fingers, and slipping one in. He loved teasing, he loved opening Jer up, but his own patience was considerably lacking. He wanted to sink into the other boy and fuck him senseless, beyond even Jeremy’s standard babbling. Once there was a good amount of give for one finger, he slid in a second, and then a third, kissing Jeremy throughout the entire process.

When Michael grabbed the bottle of lube and pulled his panties to the side the actions made him whimper and he bent one of his legs at the knee giving the older boy more room to do as he needed. He cheeks reddened and he hissed an inhalation as he felt Michael started stretching him back out. The steady increase of fingers made his babbling start up and happy tears to well up in his eyes as he squirmed and moaned under Michael as his hips rolled into the hand. “Mica! Please! I can’t!!”

Michael scissored his fingers a few times before pulling them out, looking at Jeremy. “Can’t what, baby?” He kissed him, before pouring some of the lube on his cock, stroking to coat it well, before pushing in slowly. “Use your words, what do you want me to do?”

The words came out as a long whine, “I can't…” Jeremy was panting softly as Michael's fingers worked him over. The smaller boy pressed himself into the kiss with enthusiasm, moaning softly and whispering against Michael's lips, “Mica, I want your cock in me…” so when Michael slid into him Jeremy bit down on his hand, trying to stifle the loud needy noises he was making.

Michael hadn’t even bothered to pull his shorts off, just down far enough he could push into Jeremy and make him moan all sorts of beautiful sounds. He frowned briefly when Jeremy covered his mouth though. “Nu-uh, baby boy. I want to hear you. I want you to be loud for me.” He leaned in and kissed him hard before starting to move his hips. “I want you to be completely honest with how you feel.” He bit Jeremy’s neck, soothing the hickey with the tip of his tongue.

Jeremy was making tiny whimpering noises into his hand before Michael distracted him with the kiss. His hand went into the taller boy’s hair as he dragged him down for more kisses. Jeremy rolled his hips back into Michael’s thrust, the sensation of it making him groan and hook a leg around the taller boy’s hip so he could press his heel into Michael’s ass and encourage him to move harder. “Fucking hell Mica!!! More!!”

Jeremy was making tiny whimpering noises into his hand before Michael distracted him with the kiss. His hand went into the taller boy’s hair as he dragged him down for more kisses. Jeremy rolled his hips back into Michael’s thrust, the sensation of it making him groan and hook a leg around the taller boy’s hip so he could press his heel into Michael’s ass and encourage him to move harder. “Fucking hell Mica!!! More!!”

Never one to deny Jeremy anything, Michael complied. His movements were amateur at best, but they’d get there, and he at least knew he was doing something right when Jeremy would dig his heels in harder. “Such a good boy for me, Jer,” He moaned, the tight heat around him intoxicating. He leaned down to continue the biting assault on Jeremy’s skin, and he put one of his hands into the other’s curls, tugging as he continued fucking into him.

The awkward thrusts were endearing and it made Jeremy giggle and lean forwards slightly to catch Michael lips and kiss him senseless. The teeth in his neck were driving him crazy and he knew his neck was going to be jacked up by tomorrow morning. The hand in his hair made him squeak then moan loudly, his eyes widened in surprise and he turned a bright red, he hadn’t expected to make such a pornstar-esque sound. So, he tugged lightly back, cheeks flushing a soft pink as he whimpered and panted softly, his words were soft and shy, “only for you Mica…”

Another moan came out of his mouth and Jeremy pulled his hair, and he memorized which ways to angle himself as he thrusted. “You’re absolutely perfect.” But the loud moan he got from Jeremy sent all sorts of jolts right to his cock, and he tugged again, curious to see how loud and how free he could get Jeremy to act. He was really shooting for the goal of near silence at school the next day, not that he was revealing that plan.

Jeremy was pouting at Michael but the expression was lost as his hair was tugged again and he started making a wordless whining noise over the sensations. He felt like he was on fire due to all the touching and the fucking, it was a good sort of burn, but it was distracting him from Michael so he rolled his hips and dug his heel into Michael’s back again. When he heard the taller boy’s sweet words he scoffed softly and mumbled a quiet, “no you are”.

“You’re wonderful, Jer. Beautiful.” He kissed him softly, a sharp contrast to the harder thrusting that he was using. “And you can’t fight me on that...” Michael moaned out Jeremy’s name as the other rolled his hips. It was so much; all the contact was borderline too much. But the feelings were the best kind of sensory overload.

Jeremy let out whining sound of disagreement, but didn’t press it too much further for fear of Michael actually being upset with him over the self-deprecation. But the sweet kissing distracted him, and he threw himself into it with a passion, nipping Michael’s lip, and drawing it between his lips to soothe it with his tongue as he made loud needy noises with every thrust. “Mica, Miica!!” 

He wished that there was a way for him to make Jeremy love himself the way he loved him. Jeremy was Michael’s world, and he continued rocking his hips, feeling himself getting closer to the edge of his orgasm. “Jer, Jeremy, I’m getting closer, baby boy. You’re so good, so perfect, just for me.”

Jeremy framed Michael’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together, holding the older boy’s face like it was the most precious thing in the world. When he pulled out of the kiss he nodded, breathless. “Me too Mica, so close, please?” Jeremy made an embarrassed sound as he rolled his hips and sobbed softly, tears welling up as he was pushed to the edge, he just needed a little nudge. “You’re so good to me Mica, I love you…”

Michael came a few thrusts after, almost yelling Jeremy’s name, head dropping to rest against the other boy’s. “Fuck! I love you too.” He looked at Jeremy with a disgustingly soppy look on his face, kissing him and reaching up to cradle his face. This was where he wanted to be. If he could go anywhere, he’d stay with Jeremy. He was breathing heavy, and his hair was falling into his face, but he was happy, more happy than he had been in a long while.

The feeling of Michael coming in Jeremy, as well as the soul-deep kiss, caused the smaller boy to lose control and finish as well. After they were done and just laying there Jeremy started giggling softly, he was just so happy that he could share this with Michael. So he leaned up and pressed a sweetly soft and chaste kiss the corner of Michael’s lips before he allowed it to slide into a proper kiss. “Love you Mica, don’t you dare forget that.”

After they both finished, Michael slowly pulled out, but kissed Jeremy with all the love he had. “I don’t think I could ever forget that, Jer. Never.” He reached an arm down the side of the bed, feeling for the washcloth again to wipe themselves up. He’d have to get laundry done before his parents got back, all the dirty cloths and clothing would be suspicious. After clean up though, he curled around the shorter boy, holding him close like the Jer-bear he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: After the end, imagine an all day smut fest. They test their endurance, and do their best to memorize each other's bodies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up & Getting to School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: No smut this chapter! Just cute Boyf interaction. (I thought I should mention, the italics are Jeremy's jacked up throat.)  
> ALSO NOTE: This chapter is surprisingly long as it tops out at 4534 words.  
> (Sorry for being a couple hours late posting this, I was nearly in a bad car accident and I ended up taking a nap to sleep off the shakes.)

Jeremy woke up the next morning sore but feeling well loved as he felt the weight of Michael’s arm around his waist. Usually when he slept over and woke up with that weight on him, it made him sad and wanting, now it felt soothing cause he finally had Michael as _his_ , his boyfriend, his lover? That word sounded so much older than they were, but it also felt right. He had his Mica, and they were together, so he laid there for a while listening to Michael’s soft snoring. He had at least half an hour the alarm went off, so he rolled out of bed and pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek, before he walked carefully to the overnight bag that he had packed, planning on getting dressed.

Michael grumbled as he felt the bed shift, arm flopping into the vacated warm space. But Michael could sleep like the dead, with his snores able to drown out just about everything. When the alarm finally went off though, he yelped, flailing for the button on his phone to turn it off. “I’m Up!!! I’m up!!” He sat up a little, before flopping again. “What...what time is it?” He looked at his phone, then hissed as the back light blinded him. “I don’t wanna go to schooooooolll.” Michael rolled out of the bed, huffing, before fumbling to find his glasses.

Jeremy had taken a shower while Michael had continued to sleep, he had returned to Michael’s room whispering a quiet good morning to one of the older boy’s mothers as they passed each other in the hall. He had finished stripping down out of his dirty night clothing, and had started pulling on his purple panties when the alarm went off. Turning to smile at Michael he spoke a “Good morning sleepy head” with a cracked and broken voice before frowning at his _lack_ of voice.

“G’morning..” He smiled at Jeremy, and couldn’t help the appraising look he gave the other. He saw the purple fabric and groaned, standing to head to the bathroom. “Gonna have to get used to cold showers in the morning.” Michael whined. Cold showers were straight from hell.  He froze a little when he heard the raspy, non-existent voice, and he let out a little cheer. At a confused look, he grinned. “My goal was to have you moan your voice out. And i reached it.” He kissed Jeremy’s cheek before darting into the bathroom to get ready for school.

When Jeremy heard about Michael’s ‘goal’ he groaned, it was supposed to be a loud unamused sound but it came out light and almost sexual, he froze as he heard himself then grimaced, pulling up the underwear before he slipped into the soft bra as well.  He hummed at looked at the pants he had brought and decided to go with a low waisted number. If Michael could ruin his voice for a couple days, he was well within his right to tease his boyfriend, wasn’t he?

When he got out of the shower, he looked at Jeremy and died. His boyfriend was going to kill him at school today. He walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “Are we going to be ‘out’ at school?”  He pulled on a pair of wrinkled jeans from his hamper and a tank top before grabbing his hoodie. Michael wanted to be out, he wanted to be all sorts of out. He had the pride patch  sewn on for a while before people even noticed. But he knew that there was anxiety that went along with that for Jeremy.

Jeremy let out a humming noise then shrugged, thinking it over. He had just assumed that they’d be out, proud of the fact that they were together and overcoming the problems that had resulted from the Squipicdent. So, he turned to Michael the question on his face and his lips, _“Do_ _you want to be out?”_ It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want to make the decision, he wanted to be sure that Michael was ready to be out with him. So he stood there smiling reassuringly at the taller boy, half-dressed in a bra and unbuttoned jeans making sure that Michael, his sweet and loving Mica wanted to be out three days into their new relationship.

Michael nodded, before kissing Jeremy sweetly. “Of course I want to be out.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not like I've been pining over you since 8th grade or anything…” Michael’s blush spread over his cheekbones and down his neck, and he picked at the sleeves of his hoodie. “I want it to be known we’re dating. But only if you want to be! I know that rich bullied you about it, and like, trauma and not wanting to come out are things, and i don’t even know if you’re out to your dad and oh jeeze, I marked you up. You’re not going to get in trouble are you? I didn’t want you to get in trouble-” He was rambling in an anxiety induced babble.

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s face shushing the taller boy’s panic before kissing him sweetly, his fingers corded though Michael’s hair, and he tiptoed to press another kiss to Michael’s forehead. _“It’s OK, Mica. Relax, my dad knows I’m pan.”_  The words hurt coming from Jeremy’s throat but he was more than happy to deal with a bit of pain so that he could soothe his panicked boyfriend. _“Rich already knows I’m pan cause we gossip like Jenna. It's just a matter of coming out to the rest of the group. I'm more than happy to be out with you Mica. Besides, my dad will be thrilled we’re finally dating.”_ Jeremy’s dad had been begging Jeremy to just _kiss_ Michael and get it over with for a few years now actually, the older man had been startled by their temporary falling out during his time with the Squip. Therefore his father would be pleased by this outcome, so Jeremy stroked Michael’s cheek and kissed his nose before moving to look through his bag as he decided which shirt he should wear, maybe one of Michael’s?

Jeremy’s words did wonders to sooth him, and he smiled. “Alright then, it’s settled. We’re out.” He leaned back on the bed, holding his backpack as he watched Jeremy get ready. “Having issues outfit planning? The basket by the dresser has clean stuff in it if you wanna dig through it.” Did he also just want to have Jeremy in his clothes again? Yes. Yes he did.

Jeremy looked up at Michael, from his awkward half crouch half kneeling position on the floor, and beamed at him. Jeremy stood up and groaned softly, his knees and hips aching from the frankly ridiculous amount of sex that they’d had, he felt calmer today, more level headed and he somehow for the second day in a row, woken up without a boner. It had been a blessing to his tired mind and body, maybe his libido was leveling out due to him putting his hormones to work with Michael? He walked over to the basket and let a loud, but very raspy, chuckle leave him as he looked at Michael over his shoulder _“Momma did laundry again.”_ and pulled a shirt bright red shirt out and pulled it on pleased with the way it fell against his waist, leaving skin bare.

Michael groaned. “Noooo. Shit. Which one of my shirts shrunk this ti-” He cut off as he looked at Jeremy, mouth watering. The other boy looked good, very, very good. But that’s not what caught Michael’s eye. What pulled his attention was the fact that the hickies that he had left, were visible. He knew they were out, but he didn’t know Jeremy wanted to be _that_ out. Michael was purring inside, pleased with the fact that people would see it.

Jeremy was even more pleased with the fact that one of the darker hickies on his hipbone was clearly visible as it was big enough that part of it peeked out over the waistband of his jeans, it was as dark purple, the skin there still a bit sore from Michael’s tender affections the night before. He turned to Michael, smiling and snagging up his backpack, clearly pleased with the fact that Michael looked like he was going to scream. Shifting the collar of Michael’s shirt, _his_ new shirt since it was now _way_ too small for the taller boy he pulled the leather necklace out so that the M rested on the red fabric as he grabbed his cardigan and slipped it on, leaving it open in the front, it was mostly for show. He was planning on taking it off later in the day _after_ they had left that house and Momma wasn’t able to see the marks all over his skin, just because Michael’s mothers would be pleased that they were together, doesn’t mean they’d want them having sex so soon.

He crossed back over to Jeremy before hugging him tightly. Michael pulled back, beaming, before kissing him on the cheek. “Hey...I love you.” He nuzzled him, before grabbing both of their backpacks. “But my alarm is set without time for breakfast if i take a shower, so we should probably get going.” Michael laughed before heading out of his room and through the living room to the door.

Jeremy let out a little laugh as Michael hugged and kissed him, _“love you too dork”_ Jeremy made a movement like he wanted to grab his bag from Michael but he paused and looked up as he followed after the boy. His raspy whisper of _“Do you want me to grab Poptarts real fast?”_ was surprisingly a lot quieter than the sentence prior, and he grimaced, thinking that he’d need a whiteboard by the end of the day.

Michael thought, but nodded. “Sure thing, babe.” Poptarts, the holy grail of hurried breakfast foods. Something about the processed sugars and artificial flavors just _worked_ to get him through the day. It was probably the chemicals sending his body into shock, but he decided he didn’t want to think about it too much. He continued holding his and Jeremy’s bags before tossing them in the car, and opening Jer’s door yet again. “I figure this is a fair trade for fucking your voice out.” He grinned, before getting in on his own side to start the drive.

Jeremy had darted into the kitchen after the confirmation, grabbing a packet for each of them and waving at Michael’s mom with a small smile as he ran back to Michael, his long legs useful for once as he caught up easily. Tossing one of the Poptarts to Michael he slide in and gave the taller boy a simpering smile (because he couldn’t speak) as he pulled his door closed and leaned over the center console to gaze lovingly at Michael, tilting his head to offer the taller boy his lips.

Michael leaned over to kiss him, humming quietly before he backed out of the driveway, and started driving. He almost went to Jeremy’s house out of habit, needing to pick him up before school. Even with his boyfriend in the passenger seat, his brain was auto piloted before 10 am. But he recognized his mistake before getting too far and made the turn, pulling into the parking lot. “Ready to face the day?” He kissed Jer’s cheek.

Jeremy accepted the kiss with a happy hum, before he leaned back in his seat to relax, his ass was sore so he shifted a few times and watched as Michael snapped into awareness, just in time to pull into the school parking lot. He made a face but leaned into the kiss on the cheek with a delighted smile, _“I’d rather spend the day in bed with you.”_ the words were airy but scratchy inside his throat.

The light voice was oddly endearing, and he smiled. “So would I, but ya know, education and stuff. And I don’t want that math homework we did to be for nothing. I melted my brain. I’m not gonna let the ooze go to waste.” He got out of the car before holding his hand out to Jeremy when he got out the other side.

He gave a raspy laugh as he nodded agreeing with Michael, considering that _Jeremy_ had been the one to finish up Michael’s homework. He slid out of the car and took Michael’s hand, a shy smiling on his face as he motioned to the bags before closing the door behind him, tangling his fingers into Michael as he leaned back against the car door. He was so happy, that he felt like he was going to cry so he sucked in a deep breath to get himself under control.

Squeezing Jeremy’s hand, Michael smiled. “Are you alright babe?” He grabbed their bags and shouldered them both as they walked inside. Here went nothing, if he was honest. His stomach was twisting with nerves. Being with Jeremy was something that he hadn’t expected, but something he wanted, but he was worried about the general acceptance. Chloe Valentine may have said she liked gay people, but that didn’t mean that was a. Genuine and b. The mentality of the whole school, given ‘gay’ was still used as an insult.

Jeremy stood up then leaned into Michael’s side, bringing their intertwined hands to his lips and kissing the taller boy’s knuckles. _“I’m just so fucking happy,”_ while they walked into the school, he noticed a few people stop and stare before whispering furiously to the people next to them, his stomach was knotted up, but he lifted his chin and set his jaw, determined not to let them ruin this for them. He and Michael were happy, and their friends would be happy for them he _knew_ that. He lifted Michael’s hand to his lips again, locking eyes with one of his old bullies and sneering at them before he turned to look at Michael with what he hoped was a reassuring look on his face, _“It’ll be fine, I promise.”_

Michael leaned into his boyfriend, taking comfort from the other’s presence. He kissed Jeremy’s hand, and swallowed heavily. “People suck. I can’t help being distrustful.” He sighed. He didn’t want to let a few sneers and grumbles from assholes ruin this, but he was already feeling kind of sucky. He had bruised Jeremy up, he had decided that they were going to be out. He had a goddamn panic attack when Jeremy was going to fuck him. Jeremy deserved better. Michael hadn’t had a spiral like this in a while, but here it was. He tightened his grip on Jeremy’s hand, taking a deep breath and steeling himself. They’d be fine. It’d be okay.

Jeremy could practically feel the slow stiffening of Michael’s spine as he started panicking. Stopping dean in the hallway and ignoring a tired grumble from a girl behind him, he tugged on Michael’s hand and dragged him down into a kiss, causing a few girls around them to giggle and coo. _“Remember what I told you earlier, don’t you dare forget that I love you Michael Mell.”_ he pressed a kiss to Michael’s shoulder before he started them walking again, ignoring the look of absolute shock on the taller boy’s face as Jeremy hummed happily.

Blinking a few times, Michael took a moment to process, before he kissed back, and happily started relaxing a little more. “I could never forget that.” He smiled, aggressively ignoring the stares they got. Getting to their lockers, he sighed, but stuffed the things he didn’t need in it. “I love you. So much Jer..” He kissed his cheek. “We have about 10 minutes before classes start. Wanna find the others or wait for lunch?”

Jeremy had just shoved most of his stuff into his locker before pulling out the things he needed for classes and stuffing them into his bag. Leaning into his locker he hummed and let his head rest against his locker, exposing a hickey that was on the underside of his jaw. _“Love you too Mica,”_ He giggled over the kiss, and looked at the taller boy, _“we should probably go see the others. It could be fun to watch Rich get excited to know about something before Jenna…”_

Michael nodded. “Lets show them then.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Rich knows though. He saw us.” He blushed. But he did want the others to notice Jeremy’s voice. It was a small spot of personal pride for him. He’d only heard of doing this in theory, and to have accomplished it, had him proud. “Once Jenna knows, the entire school will know.”

_“That’s the point, my dear Mica, Rich knows something that Jenna doesn’t...”_ Jeremy looped his arm into Michael’s and leaned into the taller boy so that his hip brushed against Michael’s in a subconscious show of affection. _“Good, that way you don’t have to dip me for a kiss in the cafeteria.”_  He huffed with silent laughter as they started moving, he almost wanted to see Rich first, so that he could tell the shorter boy that they were out.

“Don’t think I won’t still do that.” He winked. But speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, and Rich turned the corner, looking at them, then grinning.  
       “Well well, if it isn’t the boyfs.”  Rich grinned, tugging their backpacks out of Michael’s grip and grabbing a sharpie from his backpack. “Figured I’d go and make this bolder, now that it’s true.” Michael just groaned before poking Rich.  
       “Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Goranski.”  
       “No judgement! Totally bi!” Rich waved his hands as if to clear the air physically.

Jeremy just laughed a hoarse laugh his cheeks flushed a soft pink, but nodded happily. He was happy, relieved even that Rich was acting the same way he always did; crash but well intentioned. _“Yeah, thanks Rich, total help. Michael was already planning on dipping me in the cafeteria at lunch...”_ he faltered and trailed off when he saw an unholy glee enter Rich’s expression. _“What?”_

“...Your voice. Holy fuck, Mell, you got it! You actually did it!” He laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Oh jeeze, wait til the others hear this.” Rich snickered again before getting distracted by a passing Jake. Michael was laughing too, but he kissed the top of Jeremy’s head, taking comfort in the other’s presence, and comforting him too. There was sure to be teasing, but it was also good natured instead of bullying.

_“Honestly, I’m impressed too. He didn’t even tell me his evil plan, until he heard me this morning”_ The scowl on his face was playful, and his hand reached out and pinched Michael’s ass, then he winked at Rich before adopting an innocent look on his face. Slipping his hand into Michael’s back pocket he waved his hand so that they should start to walk, he really didn’t feel like using up the rest of his voice _just yet_.

“Well, good job.” Rich smiled before running off. How someone so small could have that much energy crammed into them was beyond Michael. Rich leaving meant he missed the _spectacular_ yelp that the taller boy let out when Jeremy pinched his ass. Michael started, but just shook his head at Jeremy, before reaching over slowly and lightly grabbing the ‘m’ that hung from his neck. “Careful there baby boy,” he said lowly, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m not one to take things lying down…” Michael grinned before dropping the necklace.

Jeremy felt all the air leave his lungs as Michael held him by his necklace, his head tilted back and his lips quirked up into a shy smirk. He licked his lips and made a little whimpering noise before he straightened his spine, _“what if I say I don’t wanna be careful?”_ Jeremy’s voice was huskier than normal, as his cheeks and he squirmed a bit in place.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out then.” Michael didn’t really know what he’d do, but the teasing like this had him slowly getting riled up. And he had all school day to have to deal with things. “It’s a good thing you’re cute though, baby boy.” Michael bent to kiss his nose. “But I see Chloe and Brooke, if we want to go talk to them before the bell rings.”

_“I try, it’s pretty natural though.”_ He said it as huskily as possible, which was surprisingly easy considered how jacked up his throat was. Excitedly, Jeremy raised his arm to wave at Chloe and Brooke, the short shirt rising up to just under his bra, the movement exposing even _darker_ bruises on his ribcage and he saw both of the girls’ eyebrows raise up in curiosity. He opened his mouth then closed it, a bit frustrated with his lack of voice, he didn’t blame Michael though, he had been _more_ than happy to let his voice out for Michael during the past two days.

Michael had to cover a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy's middle, seeing the girls look confused more than anything. He kissed Jeremy’s cheek as they walked over. “They look confused. I wonder how they're gonna take the news.” He kept getting distracted though, watching the small shirt on Jeremy’s frame. He could almost catch edge of light purple fabric peeking out from the shirt, but it was covered again before he could look closer.

_“They'll take it fine, Michael. Relax…”_ the smaller boy's arm wrapped around Michael's waist to squeeze softly, before he just left it there. He enjoyed being able to do this, press himself into Michael's side. Jeremy snuggled happily into Michael's side as the two groups met in the middle, and Chloe had a look of understanding dawning in her eyes as they all stopped to speak, she mumbled a “it all makes sense now” under her breath. While Brooke just continued to look utterly confused by them.

“We figured we’d tell you guys before the rest of the school found out, but yeah. Jer and I,” Michael scratched the back of his neck. “Pulled our heads out of our asses, and got together.” He still felt stares from other people in the hallway, but he ignored them in favor of seeing the acceptance and slight confusion from the girls. “Rich already knows, and Jenna probably will soon, so then everyone will, but for now, you two get to feel special.” Michael gave a lopsided grin.

Jeremy thought that Chloe looked like she was about to vibrate out of her skin as she smiled at them. Brooke looked pleased with the news as well, so Jeremy licked his lips and opened his mouth. _“Don't tell Jenna yet, I wanna surprise her with the fact people knew before her.”_ His voice cracked at the end and he grimaced it had actually hurt a bit, and he wanted a bottle of water. Brooke looked between them and asked the question that had been on her face, “so, this means you guys weren't dating before?”

Michael frowned at the wince on Jeremy’s face, and looked around for the vending machine, judging if he had time to run for it or not. “No, but not for lack of me pining.” He laughed. “No, we’ve only been together for a couple days now.” Kissing Jeremy’s cheek, Michael took off towards the red machine, and got a couple drinks, a bottle of water and a bottle of code red. It was the only mountain dew that either of the boys could drink anymore, and Michael desperately needed the caffeine content.

As Michael ran to the vending machine to get drinks for the both of them, it was something the taller boy had always done but now it made him flush a happy pink, Jeremy attempted to fend off questions about why he was so _sick._ _“Ya know how your mom tells you to dry your hair before bed? Do it, I slept over at Michael's house passed out in his room with wet hair and woke up this morning coughing and without a voice…”_ It wasn't _entirely_ a lie, in fact it was mostly true, before they went to bed last nice, Michael had shoved them into the shower to wash up quickly before bed. Chloe was giving him a look and he bit his lip shyly squirming in place, “Really Jeremy?!”

Michael came back and handed the water to Jeremy, kissing his nose. “What did Jer do now?” He opened his own drink and chugged half of it down in one go. Nothing like a sugar rush and caffeine to get the day started. “I mean, aside from being adorable and stealing my clothes.” His arm went back to wrapping around Jeremy’s waist, and he rubbed circles against his hip bone with his thumb.

Brooke had been looking at the bruises before Michael came back, looking between them and Michael she offered him a low-five and Jeremy _died_ a bit inside. _“Why does everyone just knooow”_ he wailed quietly, he couldn't have been louder if he tried, but both girls laughed at his distress. It was embarrassing, that _their group_ would know he just hoped the rest of the school didn't find out, until he got his voice back. He wanted to be able to chase after people who giggled at him screaming murder. But now he was delegated a broken and husky voice by both fate and Michael's tender affections.

Taking the high five, Michael smiled. But he turned to Jeremy, instead now wrapping his entire self around him from behind, resting his chin on his head. “Because we’re us, and you’re literally covered in hickies?” He nuzzled the back of Jeremy’s neck. “But class is going to start soon, so we’ll have to split up now.” Michael kissed the soft skin, and he gave Jeremy a final squeeze. “I’ll see you at lunch, baby boy.”

Jeremy made a grumbling sound and said loud enough for the girls to hear, _“you bite like a goddamn animal Michael.”_ It made both of them laugh loudly before they left to get to their classes. Jeremy was almost sad that they didn't have any classes together today. And he turned around in Michael's arms and pulled him down for a swift kiss. _“See you at lunch, Mica.”_ Jeremy had avoided calling Michael by the nickname in front of people, nipping the taller boy's bottom lip he skipped away, pleased with himself as he headed to his first class.

Michael flushed, realizing that hearing the nickname had him feeling sorts of ways. He’d grown so accustomed to calling Jer his baby boy that the nickname slipped out. But he was going to have to make a conscious effort to not use it if it meant that Jeremy was going to play dirty, both the biting and the nickname. He disappeared to class though, fumbling with the bracelet around his wrist, and the little J that adorned it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Time! (The whole gang is here!)

Jeremy had told the teachers who asked about his voice that he had a mild case of laryngitis and that he was planning on going to the doctor about it after school, they _didn't see_ his bruises which was a relief. The students on the other hand saw his bruises and giggled. By the time he got to lunch he was ready to see his Mica and _eat_ something. He was starving due to not having properly the past couple of days. He also just wanted to relax his guard a bit, at some point during the day he had taken his jacket off and a girl had giggled and poked the bruise on the back of his hips asking where he had gotten them. He in response verbal gutted her and left her teary-eyed saying something along the lines of _“I don't come up to you and poke your bruises, so don't fucking touch mine”_

Getting to lunch, Michael noticed the change in demeanor from Jeremy, and then offered him his hoodie. It offered more coverage, and people would stop giggling about the bruises. “I’m really sorry, Jer. I didn’t realize how many bites I left...and how easy you bruised.” He felt bad, but he set down lunch in front of both of them, making sure Jeremy’s tray had all the good stuff on it, nutritious and good tasting. When they sat at the table though, Rich and Jake were already there, and Jake looked over at Jeremy, a faint pink on his cheeks. Michael was confused, but realized that Rich must have said something about the lingerie. Jake just looked at Jeremy, and offered him a fist bump, before sliding his phone over with a few pictures of things that were on his amazon wishlist.

 _"Calm down Michael, it's not that, I just lost my temper cause some girl touched me and had the nerve to ask if I'd like a few more.”_ The entire _group_ knew that Jeremy hated being touched (by anyone except Michael) without some sort of warning first, and he hated being touched by strangers. But the smaller boy accepted the hoodie and snuggled into Michael's side pulling it on and pressing the fabric to his face as he inhaled. He giggled as he accepted the fist bump Jake offered and looked through the wishlist, his brows raising as he looked from the phone to Jake before he nodded approvingly. Jake had taste, his choices were all dark lace and silk fabric. After a few moments of thought, he snagged Jake by the arm and pulled him so they were side by side and pulled out his own phone.

Michael watched his boyfriend bond with the other, and he went to eating his own food, glaring down people who even thought to look over at Jeremy with anything but kindness in their eyes. He was going to have to talk to the people who thought Jeremy was one, free game, and two, property to poke at as they wished.  
            Jake was a little startled at the tug on his arm, but he followed, looking at Jeremy’s phone. Everything was so...cute. He hadn’t expected that. From the way it seemed Michael had ravished him, he expected something kinky, or sexy, but this was just cute. The florals and pastels really did suit Jeremy though, and he made his opinion known.

 _“I'd rather be comfortable and be cute, then try and force myself to be comfortable with being sexy.”_ Jeremy tilted his head as he thought about it, humming softly before he made a motion with his hand to explain his shirt. _“I like girls shirts and soft pastels, not that this is a girls shirt, it one of Michael's that his momma shrunk. I like his clothing too cause it's comfortable. And it's been washed a million times so it's soft.”_ He was trying hard to explain why soft things _felt_ better. And he turned to Michael to help with words cause he didn't know just how to explain it. _“Michael, help, words?”_

“Jer here has sensitive skin, always has.” Michael kissed his cheek. “So the softer fabrics feel better, and are less likely to send him into sensory overload.” He slid food over to Jeremy. “Also, don’t wear your voice out too much, baby boy, and make sure to eat your lunch.” The other had a habit of getting distracted and losing focus on food. Michael felt that, he would too. Jake just nodded. “Makes sense then.” He quirked his mouth a little. “I just like teasing Rich. It started as a joke, but I found out he likes it.”

 _“Michael nearly had a heart attack,”_ Jeremy let out a giggle and nodded at the taller boy as he started to actually eat. They were giggling and talking as they waited for the girls to get there and when Jake was distracted by something his boyfriend was saying Jeremy turned back to Michael.   _“Mica, I wanna talk to Jake..”_ it was completely whiny and his voice cracked a few more times. _“You're my boyfriend, not my dom.”_ His spines straightened as he realized what he said, it was out there in the air between them now and he had to stand by it.

“Hmm..” Michael reached out slowly, taking hold of the M necklace again. “What’s the M stand for on your necklace, baby boy?” He kept his voice down, but the questioning was still there. “You told me before that it stood for ‘Michael’, so you could keep me with you.” The taller boy smiled, before kissing Jeremy’s nose, leaning back again, still holding the charm. “But...Do you ever take this off?”

Jeremy let out a shuddering breath, his cheeks slowly heating up as Michael spoke. There were times when Jeremy realized, that Michael could be as dominant as the most influential people in the world, and the universe was lucky that he had no plans of world domination. _This_ was one of those times and Jeremy was practically melting into him. So he answered the questions meekly. _“The M is for Michael.”_ As Michael kissed his nose and asked his next question Jeremy, once again, answered honestly. _“I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me Mica.”_

Michael raised his eyebrow. “Well. Are you sure about the earlier statement then? Because it seems an awful lot like you’re collared.” He ran his finger along Jeremy’s neck under the leather band before moving back and taking a drink of his milk, smirking. He hadn’t intended this to be how lunch went, and he wasn’t really experienced with the whole thing, but with what he read, Michael had some idea of how to act. Besides, he naturally liked cuddling Jer and making him happy, along with ribbing him.

Jeremy let out the barest of whimpers, and pressed himself into Michael's side, hiding within the giant jacket that was draped over his frame as he breathed deeply and made a conscious effort to will his sudden boner away. The skin where Michael's finder had been felt like it was on fire, and he was doing his best to remain in control of himself dispute the fact that he had already slipped a hand under the back of Michael's shirt to have skin to skin contact he wasn't failing, right? The girls should be there soon and he needed to get a grip on himself, he couldn't just _jump_ Michael at school!

When the girls arrived, Michael did his best to carry on conversation like nothing happened. He was acutely aware of the hand that was under his shirt, and he raised an eyebrow at Jeremy, but didn’t say anything. The two weren’t strangers to typically intimate contact when they were just friends, but now Michael wondered about a motive for all of it. It could have been because of their smut fest that weekend, but he couldn’t help the spark of interest he got from the little things like this. Rich flicked water out of his glass at them. “Down, boys.” Jake snickered, and when Jenna finally settled into the lunch table, she looked confused. “What’s going on?”

Jeremy sunk into Michael and groaned loudly at the teasing and curled up into his side, resting his head on Michael's thigh and made the universal sign for ‘get on with it!’ He was too exhausted from his ordeal with the girls in his classes today and Michael had smiled and pressed his will against Jeremy and the smaller boy had crumpled and decided that _not talking_ for a while would be for the best. Rich was bouncing in his seat so he pointed at the smaller boy and gave him a thumbs up.

Michael pet his hair, doing what he could over the table to get people to tone down the teasing. He’d take Jeremy to the drug store or something after school, and get some makeup. It would help for a little bit, and if the looks on Rich’s and Jake’s faces were anything to go off of, they’d make sure to tell the guys that Jer was off limits for teasing, and Chloe and Brooke would take care of the chicks. Jenna, oh darling confused Jenna, lit up when she found out that Michael and Jeremy were dating. Though, she was upset about not knowing anywhere near first. Her tweets though, would ensure that everyone knew that Jer was off the table and was to be left alone.

Jeremy squeezed the thigh he had been resting on with a sweet smile and as he sat back up Michael's sweater slid off one of his shoulders and dragged his shirt with it slightly pale skin proudly showing off bite marks and the purple hickies that he had begged _loudly_ for. He was enjoying the good-natured teasing, his groaning and whining noises were playful. He was _more_ than happy to bare marks that Michael left on his skin, they were badges he was more than happy to have. But Jenna's eyes widened in delight as Jeremy leaned against Michael and lifted her phone to snap a quick photo of the couple, and Jeremy winked at her as she took it.

Michael had his head tossed back, laughing, but also exposing his own litany of markings. He got a few wolf whistles from Jake, and he snickered. “So your little kitten bites, huh?” Michael nodded. “Yeah. We weren’t even doing anything at that point, he was just getting bitey.” He kissed the top of Jer’s head, and then scooted down on the bench when Christine decided to join the lunch table.  
             _“_ “I’m so sorry! Organizing plays with the freshman ran longer than anticipated. It was hectic, but they’re so enthusiastic about it all, and i Just…” She waved her hands happily. “They make me think of me when I was a freshman, so determined to make the stage their own.” Christine sighed happily before tucking into her lunch, only pausing a moment to look at Jeremy and Michael. She shot Jeremy a knowing look, and smiled softly at him. She had tried to push them together sooner, but hadn’t known how to let Jeremy down easily while they were dating. But she was glad things finally worked out for them.

Jeremy opened his mouth for the first time since either Jenna or Christine got there and the rest of the group snickered as their jaws dropped _"He forgets to mention that I was already purple at this point, and felt the need to return the favor."_ He hummed softly as his voice didn't crack this time, and pressed a bottle of water to his lips and took a sip before he continued. _“Although I'm more worried about his back, I think it was bleeding at some point…”_ he watched as Jenna starting tweeting madly, an expression of delight on her face as she spread the news that even though Jeremy was covered in bruises apparently, he gave as good as he got. He nodded at Christine and smiled softly at the girl, now he just had to admit defeat. _“Thanks for pushing me Chris, but the confession involved a lot more weed than originally planned.”_ That in and of itself got the entire group to snort in laughter.  

“We might have tried the good ol’ let’s shotgun and pretend we don’t wanna kiss each other trick.” Michael laughed, snagging a sip of Jeremy’s water, but offering him some slushy in return. Rich cackled, and Jake just shook his head. Brooke had a soft smile as she leaned on Chloe’s shoulder, and nodded her head. “It’s about time you guys are official though… Seriously, Jerry. You were pining for so long.” Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled a little, before squashing it.

Jeremy sipped Michael's slushy for a few moments before licking his lips then he motioned that he wanted more water. _“We lasted a total of a few minutes before it devolved into making out. And I kept pushing that it was ok for him to kiss me.”_ Jeremy had finished his lunch by the time Christine showed up and leaned over and snagged a couple of Michael's fries and ate them quickly avoiding the taller boy's eyes as he chewed innocently.

Passing the bottle back, Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, so sue me. I wanted to make sure you were fine with it, and it wasn’t some high induced kissing.” He leaned to kiss Jeremy’s shoulder, just a sweet brush of his lips. Christine smiled.  
            “I think you two are sweet. I don’t get all of it, but I think it’s sweet.” She snagged some of Michael’s fries too, leading to the tall boy to let out an indignant squawk.            
“Vultures! Get your own!” He smiled though. He had his weapon if Jeremy kept teasing. In fact…  
Michael absentmindedly twirled the leather band around his wrist, drawing people’s attention to it subconsciously. 

 _“Of course it wasn’t high-induced, but being high did allow us to not panic the second we pulled apart after the first kiss.”_ he was being honest, had be been completely sober when they kissed he might have had a panic attack. The kiss on the shoulder made him smile softly, and lean to press a kiss to Michael’s forehead. _“Don’t worry bout it Chris, I’m so damn happy that I feel all mushy.”_ He let out a loud laugh as Michael fended to two of them off his French fries “  
            _“But Mica~ I ate my food like you told me to, lemme have a cou-”_ Jeremy choked off and started coughing loudly as he saw the bracelet, cheeks burning red as he was the new sliding “J” charm on it.

Michael conceded and slid his plate of fries over, but raised an eyebrow at Jeremy’s reaction. “You alright there?” He straightened out the ‘j’, before taking some of his own fries that he had been bullied out of. Teasing Jeremy like this had Michael damn near giggling, and he sipped on his slushy like nothing was wrong. The others at the table looked a little confused, but didn’t dwell on it long as the lunch period was coming to a close.

 _“I’ve never seen the charm before, and it startled me. Sorry if my reaction was weird.”_ he flushed a soft pink as the others looked at him understandingly, they were assuming that the relationship was so new to him that the _gesture of affection_ had startled him when it was really just the fact that Michael was wearing that cockring like it was everyday jewelry!! Jeremy started sucking down his water bottle as the bell was about to ring, but he wanted to pinch Michael’s ass in retaliation, what if Rich or Jake recognized it??

Rich and Jake did frown, but shrugged it off. It wasn’t unusual for Michael to wear bracelets. The tan teen had more than a few pale lines that crossed his wrists, so when he didn’t have his hoodie on, the bracelets generally were.  Michael just giggled at the look he was getting, knowing he was going to be in for it later. But what was the fun in dating your best friend if you couldn’t tease them?

Jeremy huffed and turned so that his back was pressed into Michael’s side and he could lean back into his boyfriend. He was going to make Michael’s life hell later, and the older boy _knew_ it, Jeremy just hoped that Michael was ready for it, cause the smaller boy had plans, his lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk and the girls all looked at him with a wtf expression, and he shrugged and waved them off. He had planning to do, and the last class he had today was a double block of study hall (It was practically a free period and they could do whatever they wanted) with Michael and he was gonna drive him crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study Hall & After School

Michael was only marginally worried, because whatever Jeremy had planned, he was sure he’d be able to handle, and even if he couldn’t it was sure to be interesting. He wrapped his arm around Jer, and when the bell rang, he dumped their trays, and then made sure to get their usual spots together in study hall, stomach already tightening in anticipation.

Jeremy kicked back and relaxed in his seat, allowing his long legs to stretch in front of him as he pushed his chair back slightly. He leaned over the short back of the chair, allowing his stomach to creep out from under the red fabric of Michael’s sweater, bruised skin was exposed and the waist of his jeans creeped down a bit and the purple edge of his panties were peeking out _just a bit_.

The flash of purple caught Michael’s eye, and he narrowed his, huffing. He knew that Jeremy was wearing panties, he had seen them, but still letting that little bit show in class. Michael leaned forward in his own desk, and moved to stick the tip of his pencil in his mouth, focusing as he rooted through his backpack for his own form of teasing. He had a bag of dumdum suckers stashed from last Halloween, finding a constant flow of sugar beneficial to focusing. He pulled one out, and then unwrapped it, winking at Jeremy as he popped it in his mouth.

Jeremy let out a quiet huff of laughter and slumped back down properly in the chair. He hummed softly and then slumped onto the desk, looking up at Michael with hooded eyes, smiling happily at the taller boy as he relaxed, the lollipop didn't bother him all that much. Not to say that it didn’t make his cock twitch it did, but he was more amused because he _knew_ that Michael was fucking with him.

Noticing that there was only slight interest, Michael worked the sweet over a little more phallicly than he would have normally dared. He let out a little hum as he let the sugar dissolve, and he doodled absentmindedly in his notebook, not actually intending to get much work done. He was fine with English, and art class was just working on large scale projects, and he’d be fucked gently with a chainsaw if he thought he was actually going to do math homework without help from Jeremy. No way. Nu uh.

Jeremy reached over and grabbing Michael's wrist he used some leverage so make the taller boy pull it out of his mouth, Jeremy being a brat leaned over and snagged it with his teeth, stealing the sweet candy and then pressing a kiss to the taller boy’s knuckles. A smug smile was on his lips as he made eye contact with Michael as he slumped back into the desk letting the sweater to rise up his back and expose his skin again.

Michael pouted, getting distracted from the teasing Jeremy was doing, because that was a blue raspberry sucker, and goddamn it, it was the last one in the bag. He leaned over, poking Jeremy in the side, knowing he was at least a little ticklish there, in an attempt to get his candy back. “Jerrrrrr…” He was whining, but trying to keep it quiet. “Come onnnn, give it back.”

Jeremy let out a huff of laughter and pulled Michael in for a kiss licking the older boy’s bottom lip before he pushed the candy back into Michael’s mouth, it was a subtle reminder that the smaller boy could and would hold his own in their little game. He patted Michael’s cheek in a manner that from anyone else would be condescending but from Jeremy it was just _sassy_ , he then lightly shoved the taller boy back into his chair and pulled a notebook out of his bag so he could doodle as well.  
  
Glad that they had seats in the back of the room, people didn’t need to see what was happening. Michael shot Jer a look, but he was glad to have the sweet back. Though, if he was honest with himself, being bossed around by Jeremy was hot. Sure, Jer was his baby boy, but the way that he still controlled things had Michael thinking. He hummed, and his doodles took shape, some more suggestive than others.

As pulled a pen out of his bag he turned to Michael and had an idea for a tattoo design, something that he would love to see on Michael, so he scooted over and sidled up to the taller boy. As Michael drew in his notebook, Jeremy took a pen to Michael’s shoulder and started working on a detailed but stylized rose. He doodled with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, and when he reached back for his pencil case he fumbled for a few moments before snagging purple and blue markers.

Michael smiled at the feeling of his arm being drawn on, and he was thankful for the tank top. The steady pressure was relaxing, and he found himself slowly nodding off. He scooted his notebook to the side of the desk before laying his head down, and leaving his arm out for Jeremy to decorate.

Jeremy pressed a kiss to the top of Michael’s shoulder, and continued to doodle out his flower design, after about twenty minutes he was done drawing out a ton of roses on Michael's shoulder, the little snores made him giggle happily as the taller boy snoozed lightly. The teacher walked over and stopped by their desk and watched them interact before patting Jeremy on top his fluffy hair and walking away to help one of the other students.

The ringing of the bell for the end of the day woke Michael up from his nap, and he blinked blearily aware. “Huh…?” He looked at his arm though, and smiled at all the art that now adorned it. “Thanks for the tattoo Jer…” He yawned and stretched, his back and arms popping. “Jesus, i sound like I’m 80.” Sliding his notebook back into his bag, he stood, offering an arm to his boyfriend.

Jeremy had covered Michael’s upper arm in leaves and vines as well as purple, blue, and red roses, he had decided to add the red after a bit of deliberation. The deep colors looked fantastic on Michael’s deep mocha colored skin and it was satisfying to see _his art_ on his boyfriend. “Welcome, it looks good on you.” he said it without any falsity in his voice, he honestly believed that it looked amazing on Michael, Jeremy thought it suited the taller boy. Cleaning up his pens and notebook he slipped his stuff into his bag and took the arm that he _hadn’t_ spent a double block drawing on and sidled up into Michael side so that the older boy would throw his arm over Jeremy’s shoulders. _“You sound like you’ve been sleeping in one position for over an hour and a half Mica. Which you were.”_

“Shhhhhh. You don’t have to call me out like that.” He laughed, but smiled, tugging Jeremy into his side and kissing his head. “Come on, let's get out of here. Or do you have to help Christine with play costumes and stuff?” He was hoping it was a no, wanting to steal his boyfriend away for a while. Maybe get some setting spray and things to make the drawing on his arm last longer than a shower.  Sure, they had been attached at the hips all weekend, but Michael just liked being able to unwind with his best friend.

Jeremy bit his bottom lip, he had promised Christine that he would finish up that damn skirt today, but he could probably put it off another day? It _was_ for him, and he had finished the rest of his costume already. He decided that he would take the rest of the day off and spend the time with Michael. _“I can take the day off…”_ he said it hesitantly but had already decided to spend the rest of the day with Michael, doing whatever they wanted.

“If you have stuff to do, it’s fine, Jer-bear.” Michael smiled. “I’m not your only friend,” He laughed, hipchecking Jeremy a little. “Besides, we did have all weekend together.” As they got to Michael’s car, he blew a raspberry on Jeremy’s neck. “Besides, if it’s stuff with Christine, I wouldn’t wanna piss her off. She can get damn scary when she wants.”

He shook his head and puffed his cheeks out, _“If we stop by my house and grab that damn skirt that I’m sewing for her I can finish it up while we hang out… Honestly, she’s keeping the entire thing a huge secret from most of the group, and parts of it even I don’t know the full details of, and I’m scared she’ll hold me captive the entire week if I let her take me today.”_ The smaller boy squealed over the raspberry then stumbled slightly as Michael bumped him and returned the favor, laughing happily.

Michael nodded. “Then your house it is.” He smiled, getting in his car and pulling a cassette from the box in the back seat and popping it in. The classics just sounded better on tape. Which. Okay, no they didn’t. Digital had the clarity and everything, but Michael liked the slight warped sound that came with listening to your favorite song over and over, and the slight crackling of the recording too. “What all have you made? If you’re allowed to tell me.” He smiled as they backed out and headed to Jer’s house.

As he relaxed in the passenger seat Jeremy contemplated what he _was_ and what he _wasn't_ allowed to say. Eventually, carefully he started speaking, _“I've been doing a lot of hemming for Chris. It's mind-numbing but easy to do. Mostly skirts for the girls.”_ There, that was easy to give Michael, and it was the truth. Although he had left out that he and Christine had made his costume by hand so that it'd fit his narrow frame.

“What's the play this year? Or is that top secret?” He pulled into Jeremy’s drive, and hummed. “Well, let's get the costuming.” He grinned. “Maybe I'll have you make me a skirt. I'd look good in plaid right?” Michael laughed before getting out of the car to sit on Jeremy’s porch while the other ran inside. His phone buzzed, and he checked it, getting a scolding messaged from Christine herself.

 _Queenofthestage_ [Text]: so, I c u stole Jeremy from me today.  
_Me:_...yes?  
_Queenofthestage:[_ text]: fine then. Oh. Btw. For the Halloween party. You and I. Matching. Lesgo. Your in a trench and 'edgelord’ eighty's gear.  
_Me_ : …..why?  
_Queenofthestage_ [text]: just do it. Gtg, byeeee

Jeremy shrugged but smiled at the taller boy, _“I honestly have no idea what the play is this year, it's top secret supposedly. Not even ex-not-boyfriends are allowed to know apparently.”_ Jeremy stepped out of the car and unlocked his house so that he could run into the house and grab the skirt and his sewing bag. _“If you ask me to make you a skirt, there won’t even be enough fabric to cover your dick.”_ Because he wouldn’t make a proper skirt for Michael, he’d make something with fucking in mind. He slipped into his house allowing Michael to think about what he just said as he darted to his room, planning on stuffing more clothing into his backpack and grabbing his sewing supplies and that damn skirt.

Michael sat with a mildly shocked expression on his face, but grinned. “I can work with that!” He called after his boyfriend as he ran up the stairs. Laughing to himself he lay back on the concrete, flipping his headphones on and listened to music.

Jeremy started shoved clothing into his backpack, packing an adorable knee-length pink skirt into the bag, as well as the teeny tiny micro mini that Christine bought him as a “present for Michael”. There were also a couple of high waisted jean shorts that he grabbed along with tops he pulled off the hangers at random. Grabbing his sewing basket, he was pleased to see that the skirt he needed to finish had been shoved into the basket when he came back for clothing between sessions yesterday. He made for the door before he remembered, _underwear, right_. He pulled sets out of his drawer and shoved them into his backpack as well seeing a few cute “sexy pieces” he grabbed those too maybe he could leave them at Michael's? Now he made for the door, ready to go.

Michael had dozed off again, so when the door opened, he rubbed at his eyes. He figured it was a side effect of his medications. (After the squippening, Michael's mom's thought it would be a good idea for him to get checked out. They heard about his stint in the bathroom at the party, and were worried. So, he was on some antidepressants, and they were just barely starting to work.) Michael looked up at Jeremy, smiling.

Jeremy dropped his sewing basket and backpack to the grass and dropped to his knees so that he could press kisses all over Michael’s sleepy face, he didn’t care if his jeans got dirty, he could wash them later. The adorable sleepy look on the taller boy’s face made it worth it. Michael was worth the extra loads of laundry. Therefore, he kissed the taller boy senseless, then stood up so that he could snag his stuff and get it into the car.

Michael let out a happy, sleepy giggle and struggled to sit up. “I could get used to waking up like that.” He stood and got to the car, getting Jeremy's side open again. “At least we can say today went well. And your voice is sounding a little better, with all the water you've been drinking.” Michael laughed as he buckled up.

 _“I'll make note to wake you up like that then more often then.”_ Jeremy made the so-so gesture as he slid into his seat than closed the door and then buckled up, he tossed his stuff gently into the back seat. As Michael got into the car he leaned over the center console and kissed Michael on the cheek. _“Maybe I'll get lucky and all I need is to drink a long of water. Doubt it though.”_  
  
Wincing, Michael offered him an apologetic smile. “I really am sorry about that. I didn’t think it was a thing that could actually be done…”  He drove the short distance to his own house, but blasted music the entire way, drumming on the steering wheel far more aggressively than he probably should have. He beeped the horn on accident a few times, jumping like a startled cat each time.

Jeremy shook his head and snagged onto Michael's shirt as some point to get the taller boy to look at him so he could speak with a s stern expression on his face. _“Michael, stop apologizing, I was more than happy to scream for you, and I thoroughly enjoyed myself yesterday! Stop feeling bad.” _ Jeremy enjoyed watching Michael so happy, and each accidental horn beep and Michael's startled expression made him giggle hysterically.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MICHAEL’S HOUSE & SWEET REASSURANCES

“But you keep getting picked on, and you can’t fucking talk.” He sighed, “I can’t help apologizing, Jer.” Michael in response, turned the music up a little louder, and tried to put himself more into singing along with it than dealing with the emotions he felt. When they pulled up at his house finally, he had himself under control, smiling as he opened the door for his boyfriend, and grabbed their bags. “Mama! Mom! We’re home!!” Michael was never one to be quiet when he got home, choosing to be loud and obnoxious when he could. It earned him two exasperated ‘Hello, Mica…’s’ But he just smiled as he walked to the kitchen to grab snacks before descending to the basement.

Jeremy just took Michael’s hand in response and pressed his lips to the older boy’s knuckles with a tiny smile on his lips. When they got to Michael’s house Jeremy would explain what _had_ bothered him today and what _hadn't_. For now, he let Michael get his emotions under control and he playfully sung along whispering lyrics in the taller boy’s ear. When they got home, Jeremy sighed and let Michael take his bag as his lips twitched in a combination of annoyance and adoration, this boy was far too good and it made him sigh happily. Michael’s loud yelling made him laugh huskily and he kissed both of Michael’s moms on the cheek, _“momma, mom. We’re home.”_ and like a puppy, Jeremy followed Michael into the kitchen to get his leftover sushi from yesterday.

Michael crashed down on the beanbags, tossing the bags of chips and the couple bottles of soda on the bed behind them. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the tv, the volume still low, and put it on input, waiting for the game system to boot up. Jeremy looked like something was bugging him, but Michael was hesitant to push anything. He was already getting scolded for apologizing, even though he couldn’t help it. He had hurt Jeremy, even though the other was asking for it. He felt like crap, and he was spiraling.

Jeremy dropped into Michael's lap, kissing the taller boy square on the lips, before he leaned back a bit and asked his question, _“Do you like carrying my bag for me? Or do you feel obligated? I just wanted to check.”_ Jeremy tucked himself under Michael’s chin and curled up, cheeks flushing a bright pink; he had embarrassed himself asking that, but he wanted to take care of Michael just as much as Michael wanted to take care of him. So he curled up on Michael and snuggled into the taller boy.

“I like doing it.” He smiled softly, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I can stop if it bugs you.” Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy tightly, kissing the tip of his nose. But his whole body ached a little, and his breathing wasn’t the most even, not that anyone would be able to notice.  “I’m not like, trying to make you seem less than or anything. I promise! I just. I think it’s nice? And I like doing things for you…” When he got worried, his voice rose in pitch, it was almost embarrassing. But he was doing his best not to drop as hard as he felt like he was going to at that moment, needed to be okay, needed to be okay for Jeremy at the very least.

Jeremy shushed Michael and kissed the older boy again, before pressing kisses all over Michael’s face, doing his best to soothe the taller boy. _“I like it Mica, I was just confused a bit, I didn’t want you to feel like you had to.”_ Jeremy shifted so that he could straddle Michael’s hips, then he was holding Michael’s face and looking at the taller boy like the taller boy was the most beautiful thing in the world. _“You have never once in all 12 years of our friendship made me feel like I was less than I am. I also doubt that you would start doing that now that we’re dating Michael Mell. Don’t you doubt that I love you with everything I am. Do you wanna know why I don’t mind the bruises?”_

 _Doesn’t mind them, not that he likes them. Just because you like seeing them, or having them, doesn’t mean other people do, god, Mell, don’t you think?_ Michael swallowed thickly, holding Jeremy on his lap. “I know, i know...And I love you too, so much.” He leaned forward, resting his head on Jeremy’s, letting out a shaky exhale. “But. I’ll humor you. Why don’t you mind them?”

Jeremy realized he had used the wrong word and easily segued into what he had meant to say, _“I don’t mind them, because I love these marks, you put them into my skin. Remember that I begged for you to bite harder.”_ Jeremy leaned in and pressed a kiss onto the dark mark that he had put into Michael’s skin. Jeremy slipped out of Michael’s sweater and pulled the red shirt off, exposing both the abundance of purple marks and his bra. Dropping his shirt onto the floor, he carefully folded and slipped the sweater onto the other beanbag. Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hands and put them on some of the darkest bruises, before he leaned in and kissed the taller boy slowly, parting Michael’s lips with his tongue and luring him in with sweetness.

Michael kissed him back slowly and hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if he deserved this. Like he wasn’t sure if this was going to be taken away. Seeing all the bruises laid out like this had him recoiling, but the fact that Jeremy was insisting he liked them, was making Michael touch them, it was helping his fracturing mind code them as not bad, code them as something that he didn’t have to apologize for. “I... You really mean that? You really like them?” He looked up at him, eyes a little wide, but his heart rate slowing, and his nerves starting to calm down some. Now he was just mentally exhausted, but it was better than the budding anxiety attack that had been building.

Jeremy let out a tiny giggle as he saw Michael calm back down, _“Why wouldn’t I love them Michael? You can mark my skin up as much as you please, anyway you wish. The reason I was so mad earlier today is because some people asked if they could add to the marks you left on me.”_ Jeremy leaned back in and kissed Michael deeply, hoping to distract the taller boy from the information that he had just been given. He wiggled his hips to encourage Michael to hold on a bit tighter, dig his fingers in a little.

Michael let the kiss go on a little bit, before pulling back with a deep frown. “Who? Who’s they?” that was not a development that Michael liked. People did not get to harass Jeremy, either teasing about the bruises, or offering to give him more. And there was the anxiety back, but this time it wasn’t about whether or not Jeremy liked Michael’s bruises, but whether or not he was going to have to try and fight someone.

Jeremy let out a tiny groan, and rested his forehead on Michael’s shoulder. He hadn’t thought that it would matter, he had retaliated and a couple girls in his class had come to his aid, Nicole specifically had been pissed by the gross comment. Saying that the boy should do a couple physically impossible things, that had made Jeremy blush a bright red. “It’s fine Michael, Nicole took care of him!!”

“It’s not fine...I don’t want people harassing you, is that so shitty of me?” Michael grumbled, lightly scratching Jeremy’s back in an attempt to self-sooth. He kissed Jeremy’s shoulder, grounding himself. “I’m glad Nicole was able to help though. She’s a good person.”

Jeremy let out a tiny sigh as he shook his head, the ‘scritch, scritch’ of Michael’s nails in his skin did a lot to soothe him, _“you’re right, what he did isn’t ok. Of course it isn’t shitty of you, I’m just scared you’d get in a fight with the asshole and he’d hurt you. Then it’d be my fault cause I didn’t stop you. She really is a good person and to be honest today was the first time I ever really looked at her and went ‘damn she is cool!’ I thought I was going to have a heart attack because of what she said.”_ Michael’s efforts to soothe himself were also doing a wonder on Jeremy’s own shot nerves.

An actual laugh made its way out of Michael’s throat, and he smiled. “It doesn’t take much to make you feel that way though. I remember the first time I even mentioned ‘weed’ to you, and you looked around like the cops were going to bust in.” He kissed Jeremy’s nose. “And then, when you actually saw me smoke a blunt, you were so stiff about it. All ‘is that a weed? I’m calling the 911’.” He was calming back down again, knowing that Jeremy had a point about him getting hurt. He probably would have tried to fight the asshole, and he probably would have lost. But...He wondered if he still had Nicole’s number. Michael vaguely remembered her forcing it into his phone at the Halloween party. He could still figure out who the assholes were that were harassing Jeremy.

  
Jeremy pouted at Michael playfully enjoying the laugh that bubbled up in the other boy’s chest, _“I couldn’t help it, I thought that the police would bust in and take you away, it happens in all the movies so I just assumed…” _The smaller boy scrunched his nose up before pressing a kiss to Michael's nose in retaliation. Jeremy tilted Michael’s head back with a soft smile, running his fingers through the thick hair at the nape of the taller boy’s neck before Jeremy pressed a kiss to his lips. _“Maybe we should get something to eat and take a nap?”_

Michael nodded his head. A nap sounded perfect. “Food and nap, sounds like a date.” He kissed Jeremy back sweetly, hugging him as he did so. He was in it deep for this boy. He loved his friend, and he loved his boyfriend, and getting to have them be the same person was one of the best feelings. He still felt mildly guilty, but the way this was going, he was feeling better. And he was feeling better too, knowing that there were other people looking out for Jeremy.

 _“Good, I’m glad. So it’s a date, wanna help me eat my sushi?”_ Jeremy smiled into the kiss, and he let his nails lightly run along Michael’s scalp. After a few moments, he pulled out of the kiss and tilted his head towards his backpack in thought before he asked, _“Wanna see the clothing I brought over with me?”_

“Sure, babe.” He hummed, letting Jeremy off his lap. “To both the sushi and the clothing.” Michael had no idea what he was in for, with the clothing. But it was Jeremy, and how bad could it be? The boy liked pastels and cute stuff, he said it himself. And sushi was always a win situation.

Jeremy shifted so that he was sitting sideway in Michael’s lap so he could grab onto the tray of sushi and plop it down lightly in his lap. Opening the tray he picked up a piece of sushi and ate it, licking his fingers like a kitten before he turned to Michael with the next one and offered it to him. The thought that Michael had no idea what he was in for with Jeremy’s clothing, made him give the taller boy a small smile.

Michael took the sushi, smiling as he ate it, playfully biting one of the fingers. He didn’t mean much by it, just messing around, but he liked the little smile Jeremy had, even if he didn’t trust it completely. His boy was up to something, and he knew it. Jeremy had that tell, he’d smile too serenely, too innocently.

Jeremy laughed as Michael bit his finger, leaning in and kissing Michael’s chin made him smile a bit more honestly, and he mumbled as he went to eat the next piece of sushi. _“I'm not something to be eaten Mica, although I will admit I am delicious.”_ he said it with a playful wink and held up the next piece of sushi to Michael’s lips, allowing his pinky to brush the soft skin.

“So, you don’t ever want a repeat of when I…” He trailed off, squeezing Jeremy’s ass, before taking the sushi. Michael smirked, knowing that wasn’t the case. “Because if I remember, you like being eaten… You vore freak.” He giggled, ruining the moment.

Jeremy could literally feel his eyes roll into the back of his head, he was trying not to laugh at the horrible joke, but his lips were twitching at the corners. _“I enjoyed you eating me out far more than I’d like to admit. But I’ll also let you know, that you enjoyed eating me out.” _Jeremy popped a piece of sushi into his mouth and after finished chewing he stuck his fingers into his mouth to clean them off, giving Michael a clear expression of amusement.

“I never claimed otherwise, my dear.” He laughed, snagging another piece of sushi before yawning. “If you wanna show me outfits though, better do it soon. Not sure how much longer I'll be conscious.”

 _“Good, cause I would have pointed out that you initiated it.”_ Jeremy popped another piece of sushi into his mouth before sliding out of Michael’s lap and setting the tray in the taller boy’s lap, so that he could finish off the food. Walking over to his bag he started pulling clothes out of the bag, and he dragged the knee length pastel pink skirt out of the bag and dropped his pants so that he could pull it on and show it off. _“Pretty right?”_ Jeremy twirled around the skirt lifted up off his thighs and he smiled happily at Michael.

Michael smiled and gave Jeremy two thumbs up. “It looks great on you!” He’d admit, that at first, seeing Jeremy in what would normally be considered ‘womens’ clothing, was a little confusing, but Jeremy was happy, and it looked good on him. And biologically speaking, people that had a dick were better off wearing skirts, while people who didn’t were better with pants. He worked on the rest of the sushi with a wide grin on his face, as he watched Jeremy smile through the clothing changes.

Jeremy blushed a bright and happy pink, before he started rummaging through his bag again, dropping the tight black mini skirt on the ground next to him he dug for the cute floral shirt he _knew_ he had shoved into the bag, another moment of pulling fabric out had him snagging the cute sweater/top and a pair of high waisted faded denim shorts.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH MICHAEL WEARS A SKIRT AND JEREMY DIES

The cute outfits had Michael cooing over his boyfriend, but his eyes caught the piece of black, was that _spandex?_ He leaned forward and snatched the dark material, it was pleather, and he raised an eyebrow. “This one wasn’t really your style? When’d you get this?” He was trying not to let his mind wander, and he was also trying not to picture himself in it. He had a black croptop somewhere that’d go well with it.

Jeremy saw the look of _want_ on Michael’s face, and tilted his head a bit and smiled at the older boy, _“Christine, If you want it you can have it. She assumed I had more of an ass and hips than I did and it’s too big, It should fit you right though.”_ he said it as nonchalantly as possible, not wanting Michael to think that he was trying to force it into the other boy’s possession.

Michael’s cheeks went red, and he set the empty sushi tray down before disappearing to his closet. He didn’t have much in the way of ‘pretty clothes’, more his things were either modified, or shrunk by Momma, and he just never got rid of them. One thing he did have though was a black, cold shoulder croptop. He dropped his jeans and boxers before pulling the tight pleather on, letting out a pleased hum as it stayed around his hips. It was barely a skirt on him, as he was pretty sure he’d have to tape some things if he did more than sway side to side in it. It was already showing a good deal of the curved underside of his asscheeks. But he liked it. A lot. He found the crop top and pulled that on too, and a pair of black thigh high stockings. He didn’t have shoes for this outfit at that moment, but this didn’t look half bad. He stepped out of his closet and smiled at Jeremy.

When Michael stepped out of the closet Jeremy just about died, his face went red and he started stuttering wildly, one of his hands went to the back of his neck in a typically nervous gesture and his other hand tugged his sweater down to cover his sudden boner that was clearly visible in his tight shorts. _“m-m-Mica, you look, a-amazing…”_ Jeremy felt like he was choking on his words as he looked at Michael, the taller boy was _gorgeous_ in all black and the way the dark skirt hugged his hips and ass made a stunning effect against Michael’s mocha skin. The bare skin of Mica’s stomach made his words grind to a halt and he let out an embarrassed whine as he just put his face in his hands.

Michael was blushing bright red, and he tugged at the skirt to try and have it cover more of his ass. He let out a nervous laugh as he watched Jeremy struggle, but rubbed his own arm. “Are you sure? I... I wasn’t sure if it was going to look alright. And I mean, I got lucky. The blacks are the same shade, like, they all have a dark red base to them!” He was lucky. He once had on two different black socks, not thinking the difference obvious, til the band director scolded him. One was blue based, one was brown, and it showed in the light. “I don’t have shoes for it, so like, it’ll just have to be a stockings outfit for home, but. Yeah...” He grinned, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy choked out an embarrassed _“I’ll buy you a pair of shoes!”_ before he could stop himself, in the past he had secretly bought things that he had known Michael wanted and slipped them into the taller boy’s things, the idea of actually being able to buy something for his best-friend turned boyfriend made him flush a pretty red. _“It looks fantastic, you would look awe inspiring even if the blacks had different bases. But do you need dress tape? I have some in my sewing basket.”_

Michael flushed and looked at Jeremy. “Really?” He knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself. Too many questions would be asked that he wouldn't want to answer.  “And yeah, tape might be necessary.” He giggled. “One wrong move and everyone gets an eyeful.”

Jeremy nodded happily, his cheeks still a bright pink as he bit his bottom lip in thought, _“Do you want proper heels? Or a pair of platforms? There are so many kinds of shoes that would look good with that outfit.”_ during Jeremy’s tiny rant he had walked over to his sewing box and pulled out his clothing tape, taking Michael by the hand he spun the taller boy so that he could get a view of  just how he needed to tape the skirt before humming thoughtfully. _“ **I** don’t see how that’s much of a problem, but you probably don’t want to flash everyone, maybe I could add a sheer panel to the bottom, then maybe some more of the original fabric?”_

He just shrugged. “I mean, I like the length, and I like how you react to the length,” Michael winked. “But i just need to make sure it stays down when I walk. Like, maybe garter clips from the stockings to the bottom of the skirt instead of a garter belt?”  As for shoes...What kind did he want? Platforms would be easier to walk in, but heels made the butt and calves look better. “You pick the shoes. Though, I was thinking boots.” He smiled before he dug back in the closet, pulling out a small container of makeup. There was just a small eyeshadow pallet, and a liner, but it worked. He did wings and some gold shadow, and hummed. “Too bad Chrissy is getting all bossy about what I wear for Halloween. Or I’d go out in public like this.”

_“I’ll find a pair of heeled boots for you. Maybe a pair of wedges.”_ Jeremy knelt down and adjusted the skirt, taping it into place and soothing his fingers over the seam as he looked back up to Michael as he put the minimal makeup on. Jeremy’s voice went husky as he stood back up and leaned into Michael’s space, pressing a kiss to the taller boy’s jaw. _“We both know I wouldn’t let you out like that without me being draped over you Mica, unless that’s what you want.”_

“Well, you say that like it’s a bad thing.” He leaned down to snag a kiss from his boyfriend, knowing that they had to behave for the most part. Neither one of them were that quiet, and if anything were to happen, they’d get walked in on, for certain. “But having a cute guy hang all over me? Who could say no to that? Maybe i’ll wear this to school on the last day…” He hummed.

_“It’s not necessarily a bad thing,” _Jeremy leaned into the kiss deepening it a little aggressively as his hands went to Michael’s ass and squeezed tightly, silently making a claim as he parted Michael’s lips with his tongue. _“I’d be tempted to spank you Mica, I couldn’t be there to hold off all the people that look at you in the first place…”_

“Oo, spanking?” He wiggled his butt a little, grinning as he kissed back again, letting it get a little out of hand as he reached around to pull Jeremy closer against him, tangling a hand in the hair at the base of his neck.

Jeremy gave a playful growl and very lightly spanked Michael’s thigh, enjoying the fingers in his hair and he moaned quietly as Michael pulled him against the taller body. _“God Mica, you’re trying to fucking kill me.”_ Jeremy’s head fell back into the hand in his hair and he bit down on his bottom lip as his face went a bright red.

“I could never. But maybe I am trying to earn a spanking, who knows.” He shrugged, and enjoyed pulling the soft moans from the other boy. The light strike to his thighs earned a purr from the taller teen, and he winked at Jeremy. “I mean, you put me in a skirt that practically begs you to bend me over. My ass is already out for you.” Michael smirked, kissing Jeremy’s nose.

Jeremy inhaled sharply through his nose as Michael teased and taunted him, his eyes fluttered closed as the hand in his hair continued to pull whimpers and whines from him. He had to hold himself back from dropping to his knees as pulling the skirt up enough to drive the taller boy crazy. _“Don’t tempt me Mica, I’ll bend you over and it won’t be for a fucking, I’ll eat you out until you come untouched. Although I might just spank you… would you like that??”_

“What happens if I do keep tempting you though? Charm you with my devilish good looks?” He kissed Jeremy’s jaw. “Would you sell your soul?” Michael smirked, but he was doing this, just to get Jeremy to make good on either promise. He’d have to be quiet either way, but god, did he want the attention. Jeremy had been killing him all day, and now that he had the power to do it back, he wanted to.

Jeremy let out a tiny sigh as he felt the kiss to his jaw, _“Mica, get on the bed and spread your thighs for me would you baby?”_ Jeremy’s fingers were digging into the back of Michael’s thighs before he let go, and lightly shoved the taller boy towards the bed, _“I’d offer you my beating heart and you know that Michael Mell…”_

Jeremy did make an imposing top when he wanted, and michael had a shiver go through him at the command, thinly veiled as a request. He took the few steps to his bed before sinking down onto all fours, and humming as he felt the dress tape give a little, revealing almost all of his ass, and the lack of panties or boxers under the skirt. “How do you want me, Jer? He asked over his shoulder.

Jeremy crawled onto the bed behind Michael, eyes dark with want and amusement, his hand pressing in between Michael’s shoulder blades and he used one of his knees to part the taller boy’s thighs a bit more _“Downward dog Mica, and don’t be so shy~ Spread your thighs for me a bit more Baby…”_  Jeremy pressed a kiss to one Michael’s asscheeks.

Michael dropped down, chest and arms flat on the bed, while his ass was pert in the air. He spread his legs dutifully, stifling a groan at the warmth of Jeremy’s leg between his own. He had to make sure to keep quiet. If his moms found him like this, he’d be mortified. But his thoughts were easily derailed as Jeremy put a kiss to his skin.

Jeremy let out a hoarse purr in the back of his throat, and he gave Michael’s hole a little kitten lick, teasing Michael a bit before he actually got to work, using his thumbs to spread the taller boys cheeks he plunged his tongue in. He moaned loudly as he closed his eyes the feeling of Michael on his tongue made him shudder.

He had to bite down on the comforter on his bed, hearing Jeremy moaning, and feeling his tongue on his hole. “A-ah, Jer...Gotta..Gotta be quiet..” Michael laughed another moan, his face falling back down into the blankets. He hadn’t expected this to feel this good, never been on the receiving end. But he was undeniably happy with his situation.

Jeremy made a humming noise to acknowledge what Michael had said, he pulled his tongue out and slicked his fingers up before he went back to work. Flattening his tongue against Michael’s ass as he worked the taller boy loose and sloppy. After a few more minutes of just using his tongue, Jeremy finally slipped a finger into his boyfriend.

Michael let out a broken whine, pushing back against Jeremy’s mouth and fingers. “Jeee~r..” His cock was hard and hanging, precum smearing against the slick fabric of the skirt and his bedsheets. Despite losing himself to the feeling of his boyfriend, his hearing was on high alert. The basement didn’t have a lock. And he’d have to answer his parents to avoid suspicion of anything.

Jeremy pulled his tongue out of Michael’s ass, drool running down his chin before he wiped it off onto the back of his hands. Pulling his finger out as well he shucked his sweater off and tossed it to the beanbags. _“Be good and quiet Mica, or do you want me to stop?”_  His lips curved up into a smug smile before he pressed his thumb against Michael’s hole, checking to see how loose it was.

Whimpering, he shook his head, and he let out an embarrassed moan as he felt Jeremy lightly press at him, and just how little resistance there was. “No, please don’t stop…” He made sure to keep his voice low, but staying absolutely silent was going to be a struggle. “But I’m not sure how quiet I can be…” His cheeks were hot, and he clutched one of his pillows to his chest, glad that Jeremy couldn’t see his face.

Jeremy licked his lips as his finger sunk into Michael’s ass and just watching it made him flush a bright red as he slipped a finger in properly and started searching for Michael’s prostate. _“Just try your best baby, I’ll be good to you…”_ Jeremy dipped back down and slid his tongue along side the finger he already had in Michael, he ended up pulling his fingers out so that Jeremy could grab Michael by the ass and lift up his hips more in an attempt to get his tongue into the other boy as deeply as he could.

He let out a surprised grunt as he felt his hips get shifted, and he did his best to push his ass up higher for his boyfriend. When Jeremy pushed a finger all the way in, he let out a broken and muffled mewl into the mattress. Everything about the other boy felt so good, and he swore that he’d be able to come just from this. Just as he bit back another moan, he heard the door to the basement open, and Momma called down to them. “Your mom and I are going to go grab things for dinner! What do you boys want?”

Jeremy sat back on his haunches and licked his lips as he looked down at Michael, before he smiled and bit down lightly on the inner of the taller boy’s thigh, raising his voice slightly so she could hear him _“I’d like pizza! You Michael?”_ it was mean of him to put that onto Michael but he didn’t really mind as he flattened his tongue and gave Michael’s ass a long lick.

“Pizza sounds gr-ah.-eat!” His voice was strained, and he was sooooo going to get Jeremy back for this, continuing to eat him out as his mothers were trying to talk to him. Not cool.  “What kind?” Mom called down. Michael didn’t have the brain capacity to pick a flavor, not one with any thought behind it. “Just..Just get the usual!” He heard the stairs give a single creak. “Is everything alright, honey?” Michael’s chest was racing wildly. “Yeah! Yeah everything is fine! Jeremy is just,, guh, Kicking my ass at this game for once.” He flailed his arm out a little to turn the tv on so there was at least convincing sound.

Jeremy shifted backwards thinking to take a bit of pity on Michael, _“I’m finally kicking his ass at rainbow road and he’s trying to knock the remote out of my hands momma! It’s cool I’ve got it, and I’ll get my revenge! Shit!! Michael! cut it out!”_ He had smacked the outside of Michael’s thigh lightly to imitate the noise of slapping at the taller boy’s hand. it was surprisingly convincing because momma laughed and gave a playful cheer and told him to keep trying and that he might actually win.

As the footsteps receded, Michael let out his breath, whipping his head around to glare at Jeremy. “You do not get to lick my asshole when my mom is talking to me!” He huffed, but couldn’t move much what with the grip Jeremy had on him, and not when he wanted to continue their activities.

Jeremy let out a huff of laughter and got back down to work, pulling his finger out of Michael’s ass, he plunged his tongue into Michael, his cheeks flushing a soft pink as he continued to tongue fuck his boyfriend. _“Be good Mica”_ he had shifted so that his lips were pressed to Michael’s inner thigh and he bit down on the skin lightly, chuckling.

Michael yelped, but settled back down, sinking back into the mattress. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be good. I’ll be good I promise.” He wiggled a little, and when he heard the door click behind his parents, and heard a car back out of the driveway, he was a little more vocal with his appreciation.

Jeremy let out a cooing sound as Michael made a noise of pleasure, his tongue worked against the rim of Mica’s hole, before Jeremy slide two fingers into the taller boy and started searching for the other boy’s prostate. When get found it he started working it slowly. _“Good, I’m glad, now, Mica baby. Would you make pretty noises for me?”_

He gasped against the bed, moaning loudly when Jeremy found his prostate and worked at it. “Fuck! Fuck that feels good...” Michael hummed, back arching lower til it was pretty much just his ass in the air with his knees supporting him. He was melting into Jeremy’s ministrations and the bed. “More, please…” He hoped he wasn’t pushing. He wanted to be good, to be good for Jeremy.

Jeremy let out a little moan as Michael slumped into the bed, the sight of the taller boy melting under his touch was doing things to his head. So he did his best to coax an orgasm out of Michael, massaging his prostate as he pressed his tongue into the sloppy hole was one way of doing it, there was also the fact that he could press his knee into Michael’s thigh and spread the other boy’s legs a bit farther if he wanted more room. Hmmm what should he do?

Michael whined. “Jerrrrr. Please? More??” He was steadily getting closer, and he just wanted all of the attention possible. Part of him wanted to turn over and watch Jeremy, but he was also slightly embarrassed about his own sounds and the wet sloppy sounds coming from his hole and Jeremy’s tongue. It was filthy, and loud throughout the basement.

Jeremy pulled his fingers out of Michael after Michael started begging him for more. _“Mica, baby, can you do me a favor? If you want more I need you to turn over onto your back. I wanna see your face baby.”_ His cheeks were a bright red as he kissed Michael’s thigh the noises that they’d been making were ringing in his head and making him even harder in his tight shorts.

He turned over, his legs giving out a little as he flopped onto his back. He was breathless and flushed, and the skirt, at this point, was rucked up almost around his stomach. Everything was exposed, his ass, and his leaking cock that was resting against the skirt. “Now what, Jer?”

He bit down on his bottom lip and swallowed audibly, before rolling his head on his shoulders and gave a little sigh, _“I'm going to eat you out until you come, we’ll eat some pizza and take a nap, sounds good, right? But first...”_ Jeremy let out a tiny noise of happiness, his cheeks flushing a bright pink as he crawled forwards enough to sit in between Michael’s thighs _“Mica, give me a kiss, would you?_

Michael leaned up and kissed Jeremy desperately, it was messy, and hardly accurate, and it lacked any and all finesse, but it was a kiss. He needed the contact, and he was borderline begging, even though Jeremy had been kind and hadn’t been teasing him at all. He let out a litany of moans against Jeremy’s lips when they kissed.

Jeremy let out a whimper into the kiss, one of his hands cupping Michaels chin and the other hand was gripping tightly onto the taller boy’s hip, the rough kiss driving him a bit crazy. _“Ok, be good, and lay back baby, lemme finish you off ok?”_  

He nodded his head vigorously, “Yes, yes please.” Michael leaned back, breathing heavily, eyes wide and fixating on Jeremy and everything about him. He spread his legs wide with no command and tried to lean back on his lower back, leaving his hips somewhat elevated. “Please jer?”

Jeremy grabbed onto two of Michael’s pillows and put them under the taller boy’s hips so that Michael’s hips were propped up, _“Of course baby, relax Mica, I promised didn’t I?”_ Jeremy sunk down back onto his cheeks flushing a bright pink as he flattened his tongue and lapped at Michael’s hole. His eyes flickered up to look at Michael and he let out a whimper as he had to force himself not to grind his hips into the bed.

MIchael’s head fell back as he arched his hips to meet Jeremy’s mouth, that warm tongue bringing him close to the edge again. It wasn’t going to take much longer for him to come, and he couldn’t take that much time to come any more either, he didn’t know how long his parents would be gone. “Thank you, thank you so much Jer..”

Jeremy made a shushing sound before diving back in, pressing his tongue into Michael’s ass in an effort to drive the taller boy crazy, after a few more minutes of just using his tongue he slide three fingers into Michael and found his prostate almost immediately. He used his fingertips to rub gentle circles, while his tongue ran along the soft rim of the hole, he was mumbling to himself that Michael was the best and so sweet and his cheeks a bright as he tried to keep himself from trembling with his own want.

As soon as Jeremy started rubbing against his prostate, Michael was gone. His back arched, and he came with a small cry, hands scrabbling wildly at the sheets, hips twitching sporadically. “Fuck! Jeremy!” He loved this other boy with his whole being, and he was riding a crest of emotional high as he survived the aftershocks.

Jeremy inhaled sharply as he pulled his fingers of Michael and watched as the taller boy lost himself, his cheeks were a bright red and he was panting loudly himself his erection was painful against his tight shorts and he pressed his cheek into Michael’s thigh so he could try and compose himself a bit. _“You did so good, lemme get a watch cloth ok?”_

“But. But what about you?” His speech was a little slurred, but he wanted to take care of Jeremy too. His boyfriend hadn’t come yet and he didn’t think that was fair. “I... I can help.” He smiled, winking at Jeremy with a blissed-out expression on his face.

Jeremy, leaned up and pulled Michael into a deep kiss, working on kissing the senseless he smiled softly as he used his dry hand to cup the back of Michael’s head so he could tilt the other boy back to kiss him deeper. _“Baby, my sweet Mica. I’m good, let me take care of you ok?”_ Jeremy was so stuck in the mental high of being able to eat Michael out until he came, and he didn’t think that he’d actually be able to come.

Michael whined but melted into the kiss. “Okayy..” He smiled happily though, pulling Jeremy down more into the kiss. As their lips met, he ran his hands through the other boy’s hair, playing with the curls and winding them around his fingers. “I love you, Jer-bear.” He leaned forward again, kissing Jeremy’s cheeks and nose, and just about anywhere he could get his lips.

He smirked slightly licking his lips before he flushed a soft red as Michael tangled his fingers into Jeremy’s curls and brought the smaller boy down into another kiss, _“Love you too Mica.”_ Jeremy let out a little laugh as Michael peppered his face with kisses and in response kissed the tip of Michael’s nose, and pulled away. _“Lemme get a towel to clean you up.”_

Michael pouted when Jeremy pulled away, but nodded. “Yes please…” He flopped backwards, letting himself sink into his pillows. He was glad that they had finished up rather quickly, because he could hear the telltale whine of the exhaust on his mom’s car as it pulled into the driveway. “We...we gotta be quick.” He smiled, watching Jeremy as he moved around.

Jeremy pulled on his pastel sweater and wiped his hand down quickly with a tissue dumping it into the bin before he darted out of the room and into the bathroom and dampening a small washcloth before he slipped back into the basement holding the tiny towel aloft like it was a trophy. _“Got it.”_ Sitting on the bed next to Michael he wiped him clean with a gentle hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH MICHAEL’S MOM PUTS HER FOOT IN HER MOUTH

Letting out a tired moan, something quiet and soft, he sat up again, before stripping, pulling the mini and the crop top off, fumbling on the floor for one of his sweaters, and a pair of shorts. The basement door opened again, and there was a shout of ‘food’s here!’ down to them, and Michael offered Jeremy a smile and a hand as they walked up.

Jeremy took the offered hand after folding the dirty towel and tossing it into the laundry basket. A shy smile on his lips as he brought Michael’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly. _“Let's get something to eat then take a nap. You must be tired, right?”_ Jeremy adjusted his top so that it covered his erection properly before they ran into Michael’s moms.

Michael laughed quietly, gesturing to Jeremy’s boner. “I offered to help with that.” He kissed his cheek as they made their way upstairs, thrilled at the sight of pizza on the counter. Momma and Mom looked at them with a smile as they grabbed plates and slices of food.

Jeremy had shaken his head, he knew he was going to be hard for a while but he’d be able to handle a bit of self-denial. He closed his eye as Michael kissed his cheek, face flushing a soft red as he realized that he was wearing an off-shoulder top and he was still purple with the hickies that Michael had lovingly worked into his skin. His hands tightened around Michael’s and he grabbed his food with his free hand he was absolutely terrified of both women’s reactions.

The two women looked at each other, before looking at the two boys. “Are you two being safe?” Mom blurted out, earning a elbow to the side from the other. “What? I’m not going to pretend like I don’t see the hickies. And i’m not going to pretend my child isn’t going to be having sex.” Momma just rolled her eyes. “I understand, love, but at least have some tact.” Michael’s entire face went red, and he about bolted back towards the basement. He did _not_ want to have this conversation.

Jeremy let out a choking noise, his entire face a blood red and he grabbed onto the hem of his top twisting it to the point that it looked like it was going to rip, he was stuttering wildly, and in an attempt to get their eyes off of him he sidled behind Michael. For the first time in his life he was avoiding Michael’s mothers and it was because his Mom had asked so suddenly. He whispered a soft “ _yes.”_

His mom nodded. “Then good. Make sure you clean up after yourselves, and give us the courtesy of not being home.” Michael went brighter red, and he grabbed their box of pizza, and drug Jeremy back downstairs with him, needing to get away and to hide his face and scream for a while. “WE’RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS. NO.”

Jeremy himself was somewhere between laughing at the way Michael was freaking out, and panicking himself. He turned back to look at the two women and Momma was giving the other woman a stern look, as if embarrassing the two of them had been a bad idea. Jeremy closed the door behind him as Michael continued to drag him into the room.

Michael’s cheeks were flaming, and he felt a little sick. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think that they were going to say anything. Like. I wouldn’t say anything to my kid if I had one! Not in front of their partner anyways!” He was flustered and a little embarrassed. “Gahhhh.”

Jeremy pressed his face into the taller boy’s chest his cheeks were a blood red and he wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s waist in an attempt to calm the both of them down. _“I-I’m ok, breathe, we’re ok…”_ Jeremy could feel his hands shaking, and he clasped them carefully in an attempt to keep the taller boy from worrying about him.

“I know, I know, but it’s still embarrassing.” He laughed a little, but he wrapped his arms around Jeremy, feeling the other boy tremble. “Are you okay?” Michael knew that Jeremy could take things hard sometimes, and he worried that this was one of those time. “They’re not mad, or judging...” He offered a supportive smile. “Besides, now we have a whole pizza to kill!”

_“I know, I just panicked, I love your moms so much I just don’t want them to...”_ Jeremy trailed off not sure what he had been planning on saying; separate them? Judge them for being too young? Not let him see Michael again? The last one scared him the most, because even if he wasn’t dating Michael the other boy meant the world to him. He was panicking and he knew it so he pressed his face into Michael’s chest and inhaled to clear his head. _“Just gimme a second…”_

“Breath in and out with me, baby boy...” Michael moved them both to the bed, sitting down and holding Jeremy close to him. “They wouldn’t separate us. And. we’re seniors. 18. Nothing they say can affect us anyways.” That wasn’t true, and never would be, but it was a good sounding statement. “Deep breaths, Jer... deep breaths.” He rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head. “Do you want headphones?”

Jeremy let out a shuddering breathy laugh, his cheeks reddening as Michael kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. He pressed a kiss to Michael’s chest over his heart before he tilted his head back and kissed the underside of the taller boy’s jaw. _“I’ll be fine just gimme a moment, do we wanna eat now or wait a few minutes?”_

“Lets eat while it’s still warm, and then nap.” Michael smiled, but still concerned about the other boy. He wanted to be able to take all the anxiety away, but he knew mental illnesses didn’t work like that. It wasn’t as easy as just saying ‘feel better.’ So he continued holding his boyfriend, petting Jeremy’s hair, and reassuring him that they were okay, and that his mothers wouldn’t split them up.

He let out a tiny sigh as Michael reassured him it was sweet and it soothed him for the most part, so he relaxed into the taller boy’s chest his hands soothing Michael’s back before he pulled away and stepped back, smiling shakily at his Mica, before he picked up the pizza box and walked to the bed and patted the spot next to him. _“Let’s eat.”_

Michael nodded, eagerly opening the box and putting slices on his plate, stacking two together in what he dubbed a sandwich. “Pizza can totally be a sandwich though! It's two pieces of bread, with meat, cheese, and a tomato based sauce.” It had been his topic in debate class, and the teacher gave him bonus points because the whole class had gotten involved, and it didn't end with anyone in tears or a lawsuit.

Jeremy let out a little snort of amusement, his cheeks going pink as he covered his mouth with his hands as he tried to stifle his laughter. He shrugged in response, he didn’t really know what to say beyond a thoroughly amused, _“Ok?”_ Jeremy took a piece of pizza out of the box and started eating, watching Michael with a loving expression as the boy spoke excitedly.

Michael just grinned, alternating between taking a bite and rambling about his argument. The class had also talked about hot dogs as sandwiches, or slicing a bagel in half the wrong way as a sandwich. And of course, that poptarts we're calzones.

Jeremy let out an audibly happy sigh as he finished off the piece he had been working on and started another, while pulling one of Michael big pillows over so that he could lay down on his front and look at Michael. His shirt pulled slightly and it exposed some of the hickies that were on the back of his shoulders. _“You’re surprisingly opinionated about this topic Mica.”_

“Just informed, my dude. Mr. Johansen had us write arguments last year, and let us pick our own topics. I might have been stoned at the time…” He laughed as he finished his pizza, and then scooted the box so he could flop down too. Michael looked at Jeremy though, counting hickies he had left behind.

Jeremy finished his slice of pizza and contemplated for a moment if he wanted any more of it before he closed the box and moved it off the bed so that he could shift himself upwards enough to press a kiss to Michael’s chin, a sappy little smile on his lips as he flopped back onto his stomach. _“It’s still amusing that you retained so much of a weed addled argument on what can be considered a sandwich or a calzone Michael.”_

“Okay, my topic was picked while high, I had to do actual research while sober though, and write a speech for it.” He laughed, smiling into the kiss before pulling Jeremy up to him, spooning him and nuzzling his cheek. “Shuddup, you love me anyways.” Michael squeezed a little, giving Jeremy a hug, before the exhaustion of the day started setting in.

_“The speech could have been hilarious if written while high...”_ the smaller boy said teasingly _“although I will admit to having done my own homework high before, because you’re a bad influence on me Mica love.”_ he blew a raspberry into the underside of Michael’s chin before squealing softly as the taller boy dragged him up to be the little spoon. _“I love you to the moon and back Mica…”_ Jeremy let out a kitten yawn and smiled sleepily as he felt the squeeze of the soothing hug.

“It was still pretty hilarious...” He laughed, cuddling his boy. “Me? A bad influence? Never. I’m a paragon of good behavior.” Michael snorted at his own words, before smiling at how adorable Jeremy was being. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head before starting to doze off as well, limbs and eyelids heavy.

_“A terrible influence, but I don’t mind. Mica, baby I love you, but you are far from a paragon of good behavior, of good boyfriends definitely!”_ Jeremy was mumbling by the end of sentence, and he was slurring a bit. His eyes were fluttering as he tried to stay up for a few more moments and then all at once, he knocked out, a sleepy smile on his lips.

Michael let out a yawn, and crashed, warm and tired, but at peace. He still felt like he wasn’t good enough, and that undoubtedly Jeremy would leave again, but with a nap, and cuddling to follow, he felt like things were going to be okay. Things would be alright. As he passed out, thoughts of the upcoming party started plaguing his dreams. Would it be better? Jeremy said he wouldn’t leave his side…. He hoped it was true.

Jeremy was completely gone, making soft breathing noises as he slept, at some point he just curled up around Michael’s arm and he tangled their fingers together. A quiet snuffling sound coming from him as he shifted backwards into the taller boy, pressing himself a bit more firmly into the taller boy.

The two parents heard silence from the basement, and even at the calling of Michael and Jeremy’s names, there was no response. Sharing mom looks, both smiled and headed towards the door, quietly descending the steps. The sight that they saw had them cooing softly, and pulling out their phones to snap a quick picture. This was hardly the first photo taken of the two boys curled around each other, nor would it be the last, but it was cute nonetheless.

Jeremy let out a whine, turned around and burrowed his head into Michael’s chest before he made another kitten noise, his arm going around Michael’s waist as his hand clenched in the red fabric of Michael’s sweater. He was dreaming about the taller boy’s smile and it made him giggle, just a bit, before he fell a bit deeper into his nap, still pretty tired from their long weekend.

Both mothers shared a look before going back upstairs. They were glad that Jeremy had brought his backpack and such with him, as it looked like the boy wasn’t going to be making it back home before school the next day.   
Michael twisted in his sleep, squeezing Jeremy like a teddy bear, dreaming of a date between the two of them, filled with laughing and smiles. It was a nice escape from the chaos of his own mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WEEK LEADING UP TO HALLOWEEN

The next day after school, Jeremy had once again been hanging off of Michael’s arm, they were talking back and forth happily, when Christine grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away from his new boyfriend. _“Chris, nooooo I wanna be with Michaellll I hemmed the skirt!!”_ Jeremy’s voice was starting to get better but his throat was still pretty sore.

“You’re with him all the time! Besides! We need to finish up the you know what's for the you know what.” She bounced happily as she dragged Jeremy along with her, missing the look of confusion on Michael’s face as they headed to her car. Michael just huffed a little, but couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. Christine was a sweetheart, and she did have a point. So he got in his own car and went about his evening with little to no events. The only thing that bugged him a little bit was the lack of response on Jeremy’s end when he’d text him.

Christine had worked Jeremy to the bone on the Halloween costumes and every time he would reach over to respond to Michael’s texts the girl would growl at him to “get his mind out of Michael’s pants and work on the costumes” he would whine and get back to work. But by the end of the night he was exhausted and cranky, wanting one of Michael’s hugs as a pick me up. So he texted the other boy, ‘Srry Mica, Christine is a slave driver. I love you. Get some sleep, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.’

Michael frowned at his phone, before shooting back ‘I love you too, baby boy’. He set his phone on his night stand before laying down. He wished they had more classes together than just the study hall and lunch. Jeremy was the type of person that Michael could hang out with and never get tired of. But hopefully Christine would stop being so hard on Jer soon.

Jeremy was laying in his bed staring at his phone, and the text he had gotten from Michael. Jeremy knew that the next couple of days were going to be hard on the both of them. Christine was going to turn into a raving bitch over the costumes, making Jeremy hem and rehem the seams so they wouldn’t fall apart on the group. He understood her for this group costume to look good and go well. But Jeremy wanted to spend time with Michael, _“Just until Halloween, just hold on Jeremy.”_

The next day, it was Jake and Rich dragging Jeremy off, needing his help to find W patches for their letterman jackets. Christine had been up their butts too, about their outfits being perfect. So they had dug through some of the old sports supplies and managed to find a couple old jackets that wouldn’t be missed. Michael sighed, almost feeling like he was getting ignored. He tried to keep telling himself that it was just because Jeremy was busy with costume help, but it seemed like he was able to help everyone else but Michael. He had taken to going to 7/11 twice a day now to get his suicide slushies, where it was some of every flavor in a sugary sweet concoction.

Jeremy was on the verge of ripping his hair out as he was once again working on costumes instead of spending time with Michael, he had seen the flash of hurt on the taller boy’s face as Rich and Jake dragged him away babbling about patches and jackets. He was sitting on the floor of Jake’s living room sewing the damn W’s onto the fabric of the letterman jackets. He’d head over to Michael’s once he was done he decided, screw everything else. He wanted to fall asleep curled up in Michael’s arms again. The other boys had been sympathetic to his plight, and had been kind enough to not comment on the fact that Jeremy was slowly breaking down over the repeated kidnapping of his person.

Thursday brought final fittings for Chloe and Brooke and last minute adjustments, and Friday was some quick alterations to Jenna’s blazer. Christine had taken Michael on one of those days though, dragging him to thrift stores to get the components for his costume. “I don’t suppose you’re gonna tell me who the fuck i’m supposed to be, are you?” Michael said as he pulled on the black trench coat, and huffing as his glasses were snatched off his face. “Not a chance. Just trust me that you HAVE to wear this on saturday.”

Friday night had Jeremy exhausted and trembling, he felt like he was too crowded and throughout the week he had been covering up more and more skin, he didn’t _want_ to be touched by the other’s in the squip squad and they were learning to fear his bad temper, he had nearly throttled Jenna for ripping a seam he had just finished fixing and he had thrown down the fabric after fixing it for the third time that evening. “I’M DONE. I’ve fixed everything I can possibly fix, done all the sewing. And as long as no one RIPS anything again, everything should be good for tomorrow.”  
            He was thinking over the evening as he walked to Michael’s house, hands shaking and needing a hug from his boyfriend, pulling his spare key out of his pocket he let himself into the house and trudged into the basement, smiling softly as he saw his sleeping boyfriend and slipped into bed with him.

Michael had felt his bed dip, and jolted a little before realizing that it was his boyfriend who was curling up against him. When he did realize that, he turned and immediately pulled Jeremy close, hugging him and nosing his hair like a long favored toy or blanket. In a sleep roughened voice, Michael muttered about how much he had missed the other, and how halloween was officially his least favorite holiday.

“I never should have told Christine I could sew,” Jeremy admitted a bit awkwardly as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and pressed his face into the taller boy’s chest. “She did catch me patching up your jacket though. So it wouldn’t have done much in the way of keeping her away from my sewing box. Lemme up for just a second, I wanna take my shirt and pants off and put my sleeping pants on. Imma stay here tonight, I missed you and I wanna crash with you.” Jeremy patted Michael’s back before leaning up and kissing his chin.

“No. you don’t get to get up. Someone will probably come kidnap you again.” Michael only tightened his grip, huffing a little. After a few more moments of holding Jeremy in a vice, he let go. “Fineeee. Go put your pj’s on. “

Jeremy laughed softly pressed a kiss to Michael and slid out of bed, and started stripping down revealing a soft purple camisole and a pair of boyshorts. He walked over to the dresser and pulled a pair of his sleeping pants out and slid them on then walked back over to the bed to slide back into his boyfriend's arms. “I'm back, missed you. Did you know that Jenna chews on her shoulder seams? It’s completely insane and one day I’m going to smack her for it.”

“How can you chew your shoulder seams? Like, she takes the costume off to gnaw on it?” Michael cuddled with Jeremy, lightly skimming his hands over the other’s sides. He was glad Jeremy was here again, and that whatever play Christine was working on seemed to have come to a close.

“It’s like she just tilts her head over and chews on them, and if she’s _not_ chewing on them, which I doubt, she must yank her shirts on so hard that she’s damaging the cloth. I have no idea, but Christine actually _nibbles_ on the collar of her shirts and it’s thinning the material out and I’m slowly losing my mind with the group. I missed you so much…” He mumbled the last part into the taller boy’s chest, enjoying the contact between them as Michael’s hands moved along his sides. “That’s nice..”

“I’m glad you’re here..” He continued the soft touches as he started falling back asleep, glad to be holding his boyfriend in his arms. “If Christine ever tries to monopolize you like this again, I’m going to fight her. It’s not sexist to fight  girl. It’d be more sexist not to fight her.” Michael huffed, before leaning down to kiss Jeremy softly, too exhausted to do anything else.

Jeremy laughed softly and kissed the corner of Michael’s lips as the taller boy slowly passed back out, “Don’t tell her I told you, but I’ll help you fight her. Get some sleep baby, tomorrow’s Halloween!” Jeremy shifted so that he could pull Michael onto his chest, and rub the other boy’s back. “Sleep well Mica, love you.”

Michael smiled “I would never betray you like that.” He giggled a little before nodding. “I love you too, Jer. So much.” He hummed as he started falling asleep, some lullabye that he’d learned when he was little. And soon he was knocked out, the thoughts of tomorrow pushed out of his mind by the feeling of warmth and happiness that Jeremy brought him.

Jeremy pressed a kiss to the taller boy’s forehead, smiling softly as he curled up around his boyfriend, his fingers carding through the soft hair at the nape of Michael’s neck. He also fell asleep quickly a smile on his lips as his mind was filled with his Mica’s smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN MORNING

When they woke up the next morning, Michael felt more rested than he had all week. Something about actually being able to spend time with his boyfriend and best friend proved to be relaxing, who would have thought. The only thing he wasn’t looking forward to was the Halloween party. He’d been told that he and Jeremy would be arriving separately, and he didn’t like the sound of that. The rest of the group wasn’t hostile to Michael, and they did try to include him with things, but there were still things he didn’t trust. These were the people that had done their best to make his and Jeremy’s life hell when they started school. But if Jeremy was trying to be more trusting of them, Michael could too. He was pulled out of his thoughts by an adorable snuffling coming from Jeremy as he shifted in his sleep. Michael stared at him with a fond look, and he brushed a curl that had fallen in his face out of the way, just smiling and watching the sleeping boy.

Jeremy made a moaning noise and opened his eyes to look at Michael blearily, then smiled happily and pressed his face into the other boy’s chest. Mumbling a sleepy, “morning… I don’t wanna moveee.” Jeremy knew he was being whiny, but he had spent less time in a full week with Michael as boyfriends than they used to as best friends, it bothered him more than it should, he knew that it was the timing of them getting together that clashed with the plans he had already had. But even if they hadn’t started dating the lack of time together would have grated on his nerves. So Jeremy snuggled back into Mica, and tried to convince himself that he could fall back asleep with Michael for at least another hour… “sleeep Mica”

He laughed softly, and nodded, petting the snuggly Jeremy. “Sure thing.” He tangled their legs together and kissed Jeremy softly before drifting off again, content to spend forever wrapped in blankets and Jeremy’s embrace. When he woke up the second time, it was to knocking on the basement door, and a shout to wake up. It might have been a weekend, but he wasn’t exempt from chores. Michael let out a groan, limbs heavy, making it impossible for him to get out of bed. “Can't do it! Not today! The stars aren’t in alignment!” He called back up the stairs, which only earned a few more loud knocks and a laugh. He looked at his alarm clock, which revealed the time as 11:30. “Ugh…. Momma is right...I don’t wanna get up thoughhh.”

The smaller boy jolted awake at the knocking on the door, Jeremy let out a groan and curled up into Michael’s stomach. He agreed with Michael and whined loudly at Momma, “Momma noooooooo I wanna snuggle.” the laughter made him pout into Michael’s skin, he was laying atop the other boy’s stomach so he could feel the Michael’s breathing and after a few moments he sighed and rolled out of bed, trudging to the door. “I’ll get breakfast started, the party’s tonight so I’ll get your costume laid out while you do your chores ok?” and he walked out of bedroom, blowing a kiss to the other boy as he went to talk with Michael’s moms in his camisole and sleeping pants.

Michael laughed, but nodded his head before trudging upstairs to get started on cleaning. Dishes, garbage, vacuuming. It wasn’t much, he only had to do some of it a couple times a week, but it was annoying when he hadn’t been able to see Jeremy much at all, and now it was for even less because of doing chores. It was hard to talk when you had a vacuum going. Michael’s moms chose that moment to come into the kitchen, freezing a little at the sight of Jeremy in it. “...When did you get here? ...And how?”

Jeremy looked up from the pan, the first pancake was cooking and raised a hand, “sometime after 1 am, I’ve been sewing costumes for the Halloween party tonight and I was tired of dealing with the group and I hadn’t seen Michael all week besides school and I missed him a lot so I slipped into bed with him and passed out. You guys gave me a key when mom left dad and I was in therapy for a while being told _‘It's not your fault Jeremy, mom and dad had problems’_ , said and I quote, _‘If you need a mom, there are two in our house.’_ so I took that as an invite and fell asleep, I’ve been tearing my hair out all week.” Jeremy turned back to the pan and flipped the pancake letting it cook for a few moments before dropping it onto a plate and starting the next one, “Want one? I’m making breakfast while Michael vacuums.”

Michael’s mom blinked, while his mother didn’t react, instead going to the coffee pot and pouring a mug. Nothing would get through to her until she had at least 3 cups, and even then, it was hit or miss before 2. Michael hummed at the smell of pancakes wafting through the house. After getting the vacuuming done, he wandered into the kitchen, collapsing at the table. “Jer, you’re an angel. A gangly, awkward angel, but an angel nonetheless.” He poked fun, but smiled.

Jeremy laughed and slid a plate with three of the pancakes to Michael, taking two for himself and leaving the other 5 for Michael’s moms. “I’d be the worst angel and you know it, I’d slam into a tree because I got distracted and the other angels would laugh at me. Eat Momma, Mom, they’re chocolate chip, and good.” Jeremy had pulled the butter and syrup out and had set them on the table before he started the pan up, so he sat down next to Michael and dug in happily.

“My Mikey would be a pretty good tree...” his mom said, laughing a little as she took a pancake, tucking in. His mother snorted. “Jeremy did crash into him.” Michael groaned, “it’s too early for you two to be like this. Come onnnn.” He whined around a mouth full of pancake. But they were true in saying they crashed into each other. First day of pre-school, and Michael hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going, and he bumped into the other boy.

Jeremy giggled into his food and mumbled a sly, “Michael slammed into me and I fell down and thought I’d been knocked over by a fairy he was so cute when we were little.” Jeremy smirked playfully at Michael and took another big bite, enjoying taunting his boyfriend sweetly. “I was so confused cause he actually looked like one of the fairies in that old story book I had with the dark skin and curly hair.”

“He’s our little Puck, alright.”  Michael glowered before finishing his pancakes and standing, taking the emptied plates from breakfast. He was going to get dishes done next, and then trash. And then he was gonna take Jeremy home so he could do whatever it was the squad was having him do before the party. Michael was still bummed that he wasn’t included, but he tried to not let that show.

Jeremy giggled delightedly and stood up to clean off the table of the butter and the syrup, pressing a kiss to Michael’s shoulder he murmured “we love you and therefore we tease you, I’ll get your costume ready while you do your chores, I’m also doing your makeup, that ok?” Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hip as he pressed a kiss to the other boy’s lip humming softly since they both tasted like sugar from the syrup, and skipped happily to the basement.

Michael smiled softly, and then went to work. His moms smiled at the two boys before disappearing to go work on their own things. Mom did the laundry while Momma worked in the garden. The three had a good routine, and Michael hummed to himself as he cleaned the kitchen, even dancing with the mop for a while when he was sure Jeremy was sufficiently busy down stairs.

He disappeared into Michael’s room, than his closet, pulling the bag he recognized from the local thrift store chain, the acid washed black t-shirt was old and soft so he dropped it onto Michael’s bed, then he pulled the long black leather trench coat off of its hanger before resting it over the back of Michael's chair he started rummaging through Michael’s pants drawer, his fingers brushing over soft leather he froze then pulled them out, moaning audibly in disappointment, before he shoved them back in the drawer and pulled Michael’s black jeans out and set them on the bed with the shirt.  
            Jeremy had brought his backpack with him last night, and opening it he pulled out a pair of old combat boots and a long chain with a fake dog tag on it. Resting those things atop the shirt, Jeremy flopped into one of the beanbags and thought about Michael in those leather pants and whimpered.

Michael finished his chores up, and headed downstairs, curious to see what all Jeremy had put together. He thought the costume was simple enough, even if he wasn’t entirely sure who he was or why. At least it was comfortable. He was also debating whether or not he was going to pack a secondary costume. Jake had mentioned something about possibly going to the Halloween party at the local 19+ gay club, and he knew it was going to get hot in a trench coat.

Jeremy was still in the beanbag chair, a blank but flushed look on his face as he turned to Michael, “I didn’t know you had leather pants…” the words were airy as he thought about how the taller boy would look bout front and back in them and he made another groaning noise. Pressing his hands onto his face he rubbed at his cheeks to get himself together.

He let out a laugh, shaking his head. “I got dared to buy them.  They were on sale one day when I was browsing in class, and Rich said I wouldn’t get them. So, I did.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck. “Haven’t worn them other than trying them on yet though.” He shrugged before sitting down. “So... Let’s get me Halloween ready before you have to leave, right?”

Jeremy let out a little sigh and nodded, pulling a simple palette out of his backpack and turning to Michael, “I'm just gonna add a bit of black shadows to your eyes, make you a bit more grungy than normal eye makeup, but it’ll look good on you.” Jeremy slid into Michael’s lap and tilted the taller boys head back with a smile and a kiss to his lips “hold still and close your eyes ok Mica?”

Michael nodded, hands going to Jeremy’s hips and holding him, rubbing circles with his thumb. “Whatever you say, boss.” He kissed him back a little deeper than what was probably appropriate, but he pulled back with a smile before shutting his eyes and letting Jeremy work his magic.

Jeremy hummed as he licked his lips, layering a bit of primer then black eyeliner and lastly the black shadow. He grunged Michael’s eyes up nicely, leaning back into the hands he tilted his head and checked it before leaning forwards and pressing his lips back into Michael’s deepening it happily and let out a tiny moan of pleasure as he tasted the taller boy’s lips on his when he pulled out of it with a tiny huff. “There, nice and grungy.”

“Glad I have your stamp of approval.” Michael’s voice was a little deeper than he had anticipated, and he made no move to let Jeremy off his lap. Instead, he gently took the makeup from Jeremy’s hands and set it on the floor, before leaning forward and kissing him deeply, hands going to lightly pushing at the band of his pajama bottoms.

Hearing the deepening of Michael’s voice made him whine a bit in the back of his throat. Letting the taller boy take his makeup and set it down, Jeremy’s hands went to his shoulders and he responded eagerly to the kiss, parting his lips easily as Michael’s leaning forwards into him prompted Jeremy to hook a leg around Michael’s waist and grind his ass back into the firm hands, “Fuck Mica….”

Michael let out a little bit of a laugh, before continuing, about to slip his hand into Jeremy’s pants when the basement door opened. He let his head fall back with a groan, and he lightly patted at Jeremy’s thighs to get him off his lap as he heard steps coming down the stairs. It was his mom coming to get his basket of laundry, and he huffed. She just shot the two of them a smile, and left the door wide open when she went back upstairs.

Jeremy cursed under his breath, he wasn’t cursing Momma persay, but he was cursing her sense of humor that made things like leaving door wide open would she could clearly see that they had been kissing seem funny to the woman. He flopped down onto the bed and made a little screaming sound into the fabric, now, he was hard as hell and could taste Michael in his mouth, but it hadn’t been enough to do more than rile him up after 5 days apart, “MOMMA REALLY???”

“We already said not when we’re home.” She called back down. Michael huffed, before going to his other chair to start pulling his costume on, willing away the boner that he had. They’d have a chance later. Parents or not, he was going to do at least _something_ with Jeremy when they got back from the party. Or before then. But there was too much pent-up energy and he had missed the other boy horribly.

Jeremy tugged at his hair and let out a little scream of embarrassment, “We were just _KISSING_. I promise!!” His voice went horribly shrill in his embarrassment, he also made a point of not looking at Michael as his boyfriend got dressed. But they had been grinding a bit, letting out some of the built-up tension that had developed over the week apart.

Michael finished pulling on the jeans and the shirt, frowning a little. He hadn’t realized that it was tight when he got it, but it was too late to get a different one. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was not what he was used to. When he spotted the boots, he smiled, knowing he hadn’t bought them. “Thank you for the boots and the dog tags, babe.” He smiled as he pulled them on, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it a bit. It had gotten a little on the long side, but it worked for the look, or so Christine had insisted, threatening bodily harm if he cut it before Halloween.

Jeremy looked back to Michael after the one-sided argument with momma over whether grabbing of asses counted as kissing if the ass was being used to _balance_ someone, it was a weak argument and they both knew it but he was sticking to his story. Turning to Michael with a smile he could feel the air whoosh out of his lungs and he stared, awestruck, “w-Wow! You look amazing! And it’s not a problem your old boots were too small so I found a pair like them… The tags look good too.”

He reached around with a smile on his face to pull the trench coat on too. “Still not sure who I am, but I have to say I dig the style. Make sure to tell Chrissy thanks when you go over there.” He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Jeremy, kissing him long and sweet, swaying to a slow beat. “I love you...” Michael smiled sweetly, rubbing their noses together.

“Don’t worry, you look just like him… It also looks _way_ too good on you.” Jeremy muttered it softly eyes still a little wide with wonder and as Michael pulled the trench coat on, the smaller boy nearly swooned. The combination of JD’s clothing and his Michael’s sweet personality made for one of the most confusing boners of his life. Although when Michael pulled him into his arms and a kiss he melted happily, and the nose rubbing made him giggle, “I love you too Mica.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT WASN’T FOR A PLAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: Now we're at what was the root of the whole crack idea! Enjoy!

Jeremy had left for Christine's house a while ago, and Michael was moping. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, was that too much to ask? But he made it to Jake’s house for the party, and grinned nervously in greeting as he was let inside. He didn’t see Jeremy or any of the girls there yet, and he sighed. It was going to be hard waiting for them. But the booze was already out, so he poured a glass of something weak, and sipped it as he waited.

Jeremy hand been primped and prepped with an inch of his life, his blue eyeshadow and black eye makeup was perfect, his red liquid lipstick dry and he was fully dressed including his small kitten heels, “Guys come on! I wanna see Michael already, he looks amazing and I wanna so kiss him, I’ve already been cockblocked once today let's goooo.” the girls rolled their eyes at him but after a bit more checking over and Christine adjusting his stocking for him they were ready to go.

Michael had been zoning out when he heard music starting up that wasn’t Halloween themed. “ _Heather, Heather, Heather, and someone”._ ...The... Fuck? He tilted his head still very much confused. But when He saw the girls walk in, he got it. Heathers. Chloe was Heather Chandler, Jenna was Heather Duke, and Brooke was Heather McNamara. The roles suited them. Now it made sense for Jake and Rich to be Kurt and Ram. And he figured he was JD, what with the trench coat and all. How he hadn’t noticed was beyond him. But he hadn’t seen Jeremy or Christine yet, who he had assumed was going to be Veronica. He wasn’t sure who Jeremy was going to be though.

Jeremy was walking behind the girls, Christine hanging off his arm and giggling hysterically and the embarrassed but proud look on the crossdressing boys face. _Good, Michael hadn’t noticed yet,_ he wanted the best view possible of Michael’s face when it was his turn to be ‘revealed’ Christine bounded down the stairs looking adorable in a unicorn sweater and called “Veronica?!” and the girls stepped aside to reveal him and he curtsied playfully.

His jaw dropped. Nope. Definitely not Christine as Veronica. Veronica was being played by none other than Jeremy. Short skirt, cute stockings, cute blazer, _makeup._ Michael had died. His heart exploded, leaving him an empty vessel forever to live on Jake’s couch. He stood, and got stopped by Rich shoving a fake gun in his hand, and he rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Guess it wasn’t a play that Chrissy was putting on, was it?” He circled Jeremy once, looking him up and down.

“No, it was Halloween costumes, although they’re practically professionally made seeing as I did almost all the work on them…” Jeremy touched the hem of his plaid skirt before looking up into Michael’s face, “Sorry I lied about it, Christine threatened to shove me off the school roof if I told anyone.” The smaller boy shrugged and then sidled up against Michael’s side, plucking lightly as the collar of the jacket so that it stood up before he gave his boyfriend a bit more room.

Michael wasn’t having that, he wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist, tugging him into his side. “Nu uh. You don’t get to run off on me now, not after the week we had, and the horrible timing of my parents.” He smiled, and joking pointed the fake gun at him. “You have to stay right there.” He kissed the top of Jeremy’s head, before he had to tuck the gun away to take a drink that was being thrust into his hands. This one was noticeably stronger, and he blinked a few times after taking a sip.

Jeremy laughed as he was dragged back against his boyfriend’s side. Purring quietly enough that only Michael could hear, he teased the taller boy. “I’m so sorry baby~ I didn’t mean to offend.” Jeremy had also had a drink shoved into his hand, it was a bit weaker than Michael’s was, if only because they assumed that he was a girl from behind. Jeremy sipped for a moment, then licked his blood red lips.

“All is forgiven, baby.” Michael smirked, before finishing his drink, and glancing around as he caught sight of the ‘heathers’ doing a reenactment. Jake and Rich were getting ready to do a loving rendition of ‘Blue’, if the sidling the shorter boy was doing was any indication.  
“Heeeeeeeeeee~y Veronicaaaaa” Rich grinned, well on his way to getting buzzed.

Jeremy let out a choked laugh and pressed his face into Michael’s chest, his shoulder were actually shaking as he bit his lip and held back his amused guffaws, “Kurt! You’re already drunk! Maybe you should go check on Ram?” it was a diversion tactic, because Jeremy didn’t think he could do anything but bust a gut if Rich sang ‘Blue” to him. “It looks like one of the nerds is hitting on him,” and it did, a girl from a different high school was leaning into Jakes space and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

Rich glanced over, frowning, before heading over there, intent on breaking up the little meeting there, worming his way under Jake’s arm. Michael snorted. “Look at those dorks. They’re adorable.” He continued to look around enjoying being close to Jeremy. Jake shot the two of them an appreciative glance when Rich got to him, and Michael just raised the gun. “Pew pew.”  Rich and Jake looked at each other before going over to Michael, leaving the girl alone. It looked like they were plotting for maybe a re-do of ‘Fight for me?’, If the joking grab to the lapels of his jacket was to go by.

Jeremy backed up a few steps and let out a piercing whistle, gaining the attention of people around them before he stood up on one of the coffee tables a silent apology ringing in his head to the girl as he started speaking, “If you haven’t noticed, and if you haven’t I'm sorry but you're fucking blind, the group that organized this party are all dressed up as characters from Heather’s! All of the group, besides our lovely JD, sorry babe, Knew and planned and practiced the songs and dances, so that's part of tonight’s entertainment, I promise it’s not a real fight!” Jeremy looked at Michael and winked, singing the line with all the longing he had at the moment “Babe, would you fight for me? ~” and stepped off the table and back into the cheering crowd.

“Of course, forever and always babe.” He dipped Jeremy in the middle of the crowd, nice and deep, and stole a kiss, smiling happily against his mouth. Straightening them both up, he nodded his head. “I’d always fight for you.” Kissing the top of his head, Michael moved them over to a couch to talk with the others, but was cut off by Chloe shoving Jeremy a little, not hard. “Are we gonna have a problem?” Michael rolled his eyes, stepping to the side. He did want to see this though. He knew Veronica didn’t dance in this number, but he knew Jeremy was never able to stay still during it.

Jeremy wiggled and crossed his arms and the number preceded, wiggling his fingers at Michael as he playfully stood his ground, a well-crafted, nervous expression on his face as he dropped to the ground and crawled backwards at the ‘nerds’ comment before Chloe and Jenna dragged him back to his feet. And when they passed Christine the note he tried to subtly pull it away before being dragged away to be ‘chased down’ again. It was fun and he was panting happily by the end of the song as they posed and playfully bowed to the cheering group that had been standing around them. Before he trotted back to Michael with a happy expression. “This is way too much fun!”

Michael grinned, glad that Jeremy was having fun. An hour or so went by, more reenactments happening, when Michael got told he had to sing. That he didn’t have the option. He didn’t like singing in front of people, but for Jeremy, he’d do about anything. “All is forgiven, baby!!!! Come on! Get dressed! You’re my date to the pep rally tonight!” He managed to get the cheerful, but slightly manic look down well, and when it got to talking about how JD and Veronica were meant to be, he crooned sweetly.

Someone had dropped a tiny table onto its side so it could act as the door to Veronica’s closet, he was acting along, looking terrified but it cracked and he had a distinctly amused expression as Michael got to the “pew pew pew”. The suicide scene as JD “kicked down” the “door” was Jeremy laying on the floor with a dish towel wrapped around his neck like a noose. It was a bit more emotional than he had expected it to be, as Christine told him that he’d have to go directly into the Dead Girl Walking reprise.

Michael’s voice cracked in all the right places when he mourned the death, but he stood up, brushing himself off with a look of crazed determination, when he sang that he’d still blow up the school on his own, before whirling away, trench coat flapping. This was a fun night, and he was glad he came. So much better than the night Jeremy ignored him a year ago.

Jeremy stood up and brushed off his skirt, tossing the towel to Rich who tossed it to a table, and for the first time that night sang, “I wanted someone strong who could protect me! I let his anger fester and infect me; his solution is a lie! No one here deserves to die, except for me and the monster I created, yeah yeAHH!” He nailed the note to the surprise of a couple, the grief on his face real as he started moving to the rest of the group, the line “Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl!” caused his voice to crack softly with grief. The dialogue came easy up til Jeremy confronted Michael.

The look of utter sadness on Jeremy’s face was breaking Michael a little bit. People thought he was acting, but he could see the sadness and regret slowly overwhelming the other boy. He was freezing up, not sure if he should continue on with lines, or if he should break character. So, he said a couple of the lines, about how the school was society, and the only place Heathers and Martha’s could get along was heaven. But as _soon_ as that song was over, he rushed forward and wrapped Jeremy in his arms, hugging him tightly and glaring at people over Jeremy’s shoulder if they even tried to come near them.

The lines about wishing for things came out right and the tears had welled up like they were supposed to, but he felt all achy inside after the song, like he had ripped out his heart and laid it bare for the other boy to see. The hug was much appreciated and he snuggled into his boyfriend, not wanting to even think about doing ‘I am Damaged’ and shook his head at Christine, he was to raw too pretend to let his boyfriend sacrifice himself. So, after he kissed Michael, the girls and he sang 17, and finished out the night's entertainment. It had been fun, and he enjoyed himself up till he thought about the Squip. So Jeremy sat in Michael's laps and asked Christine, “What are we doing next?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRUTH, DARE, & LAP DANCING?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoko: We both had a ton of fun writing this chapter!

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist and nuzzled the back of his neck, a little more buzzed than he had intended, but not drunk. Rich and Jake came out of the kitchen with an empty bottle. Half the crowd groaned, half cheered, and people got in a circle as Rich announced they were going to play truth or dare. Jesus, there was no way truth or dare with drunk toddlers could go wrong. Michael just chuckled but kept his position steady, he was happy and warm with Jeremy on him, and he rubbed the other boy’s back soothingly.

“Oh no, Rich please...” it was a whispered plea, with his hands pressed together in a begging motion. Rich, the gremlin that he was, cackled and shrugged before he asked one of the girls next to him to start. It went on for a while dares of kisses and streaking happened and the drinking continued, Jeremy finished his second glass of the night and leaned back into his boyfriend with a tiny happy sigh.

Michael got dared by Jake to sit on the other chair, away from Jeremy, for at least 4 turns. And he huffed, moving to sit there. He missed the glance that Jake and Rich shared, both of them knowing something that’d flat out probably kill the tan teen. Michael in turn dared Rich to drink a mixture of orange juice and milk, arms crossed and face stony, absolutely getting revenge on the kid.

Two turns after Jeremy and Michael had been separated, the bottle landed on Jeremy and he stiffened and Jake inclined his head to Jeremy “Sorry Jeremy, I promised Rich, how about you show off some of those dance moves you were practicing?” He tilted his head towards Michael and Rich bounded to his feet cackling delightedly as he jumped up to start a song. Jeremy cursed a blue streak and flipped his bangs out of his face to glare at both boys, “I’m going to get you back for this you realize, that right? I know where you guys _live._ ”  
            Rich called out a cruel “Two songs now Jeremy, pick your dance numbers!” Jeremy snapped at the evil gremlin “Skin and Slow Motion!”

Michael was confused, but hey, Jeremy performing was always fun, and he’d support his boyfriend through whatever happened. “Interesting song choices, but hey.” Michael smiled, looking entirely too innocent for what was going to happen. Rich and Jake snickered though. Poor Michael’s death was imminent.

Jeremy walked up to Michael, heels clacking and face grim and he rolled his sleeves up past his elbows and unbuttoned the front of his blazer, “Sorry Michael,” he said it was amusement in his eyes but a bitter tilt to his mouth, “I was hoping to learn a few more moves before I actually showed off to anyone but Rich doesn’t knock and caught me so…” Jeremy leaned in and pressed a soft barely there-kiss to Michael’s lips. Before dropping into Michael’s and pressing his hands against the taller boy’s shoulders to pin him lightly lap as the song Skin started. “Try and keep your hands to yourself would you dear?” the entire group started wolf whistling as Jeremy started moving his hips.

Michael swallowed thickly, and his hands immediately went to the sides of the chair, clutching it desperately. “I... Uh. You have nothing to apologize for!” His voice went up several octaves, and it was one of the hardest things in the world to not touch Jeremy while he did this. He wanted to push the skirt up and grip his thighs. But he had to focus on his breathing, mainly making sure he did breathe. Was that a thing all people had to do? Tell themselves to breath?

Jeremy leaned into Michael, pressing their chests together and his hands ran up the front of his thighs, revealing dark navy and black garter clips attached to the tops of his stocking where what had been keeping them up all night. He let his hands move from his thighs to run underneath the taller boy’s leather jacket, and he ground down a smirk curving the corners of his painted red lips. “Poor Mica~ are you ok?” Jeremy was mocking him sweetly even if he was a little worried about the expression on Michael’s face.

He let out a strangled groan, much to the amusement of the people sitting next to him, and his hands moved from the chair to Jeremy’s hips, and a little under the blazer, where he caught the outline of a garter belt, and his eyes flew to Jeremy’s face, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Are you…?” He knew the jeans he had on would do little to hide the fact that he was getting turned on. His only hope was that he didn’t cream his jeans like a freshman.

Jeremy could hear Rich and Jack in the background, making whistles and cat calls as Jeremy finally got around to pulling off his blazer, dropping it to the ground next to the chair and making the teen there laugh at the expression on Michael’s face. Jeremy leaned in and whispered along with the song _“So why you standing over there with ya clothes on?”_ before he turned around and pressed his ass back into Michael’s crotch enjoying the light wheeze that came from his boyfriend.

If this was at a real strip club, Michael would have been tossed out. He let his hands skim over the skin that was slowly being shown to him, and he pushed the back of the skirt up just a little as his hands moved, offering him and only him, a quick glimpse of black lace, and he let his head fall forward, resting against Jeremy’s back. Letting the fabric of the skirt drape back down, he leaned back, letting go of his boyfriend for a moment, just to tug his trench coat off. It was too warm with it. He heard some more whistling, but he thought that was due to the fact Jeremy was practically riding him in a room full of people.

Jeremy decided to be a bit of a brat, so he bent almost in half and raised his ass up, the tops of his stockings visible to anyone who would actually pay attention to the fact that he was wearing expensive lingerie, Jake let out a whistle and playfully asked if Michael was dead yet or if all the blood had rushed to his _other_ head, making the partiers laugh. Jeremy had grabbed onto Michael’s hand and planted them on the front of his thighs whispering an encouraging _“you can touch”_.

A low whine escaped Michael, and touch he did. Anywhere there was skin showing, his hands found it, skimming along Jeremy’s sides, squeezing his ass, hiking the skirt higher when the other boy went back to grinding on his lap. Michael leaned forward, hoping to steal a kiss, and he moaned into Jeremy’s mouth, thankful it was swallowed by the kiss and the music. He flipped Jake and Rich off, but internally he was thanking them. He’d have text them later.

As Michael kissed him, Jeremy took control, his hand tangling into Michael’s hair and tilting the older boy’s head back, licking his bottom lip as he laughed softly. This was _far_ too much fun and he couldn’t wait for the next much slower song. As the song ended, Jeremy sang the last line cheerfully against his Mica’s mouth, “All I wanna see you in is you skin~” he stood up and put some space between them breathing deeply as he adjusted his skirt to properly cover his ass. “Gimme a minute to grab a drink Rich, I’ll do Slow Motion then.”

Michael made a mad dash to the bathroom, breathing heavily, but smiling. He did need some water though, and he grabbed his empty cup and filled it, knocking it back, before splashing some on his face. When the _fuck_ did Jeremy learn how to move like that? He was dead. When they got home that night, He was dead. But he had his own plot already growing. He had another costume he’d put on for Jer, the fuckin’ furry that he was, and give his own dance.

Jeremy was accepting high 5s and questions of “where the hell did you learn that Jeremy?!” from his friend group, “tv, porn, movies?” he answered the questions easily, it was true, he had learned it from watching and practicing it at home. He finished half a cup of the spiked punch and sat down in the chair waiting for his boyfriend to appear again, planning on show off a bit more flexibility this time and the smirk on his face was devious.

When Michael got out of the bathroom, he synced his phone to the stereo system, booting Rich off, and started playing his own music. Deep bass started playing, and he paced slowly down the hall, making eye contact with Jeremy. He had slipped the trench back on a while ago, no one really noticing that it was gone. But as he got closer, and back into the main room, he let loose. There were slow rolls of his hips as he made his way closer, and he let the long leather slide of his shoulders, before turning back to Jeremy, and almost straddling him. Given his height, he was able to keep his ass and crotch off of Jeremy while still dry humping the air, and he smirked at the other boy as the other people let out a round of ‘Ooohhhhhhh!!!!!’. Jenna snapped a picture and posted it with the caption “What’s under the hoodie?”

Jeremy had been laughing and chatting as the music had started, recognizing but not as one he had learned to dance to, seeing Michael though had his mouth going dry and he gulped, loudly joking “Is this my punishment for not telling you I could lap dance? I have to say it's pretty fun.” He was being brave, and both of them knew that Michael would have more in store for him later, so for now he tugged Michael forwards and strained his head back and up for a kiss and Michael teased him.

Michael’s movements were just a tad more fluid than Jeremy’s had been. He’d been taking dance classes since he was little, and even though he dropped them, he still had fun dancing in his free time. He slowly lowered himself onto Jeremy’s lap, hips rolling. He ran his hands along Jeremy’s chest, before moving to his own, pushing up the edge of his t-shirt up some, and pulling it back down. He was debating how far he wanted to take the stripping aspect of this, he was wearing decent lengthened tight boxers, so no one would see much other than the dark red fabric that was covering his ass… And his boots haaaaad been lost earlier in the evening. He decided to say fuck it, and he, somehow, sexily wiggled out of his jeans, and set his glasses down on the table next to Jeremy, before showing more of his acrobatic aspects, and adding floor choreography as well.

Jeremy was almost curled into a ball he was so embarrassed by this, he _knew_ that Michael would always be a better dancer, but a better _stripper??_ Jenna was snapping photo after photo and people were whistling loudly as Michael literally went Magic Mike. Jeremy laughed and covered his face, not realizing that would probably encourage his boyfriend to get more up in his face. “Mica please, your pants!!”

Michael crawled his way over to Jeremy, butt swaying a little before pulling himself up and settling in Jeremy’s lap, full on rutting against him. “I thought you liked getting me out of my pants…” He whispered, moving to kiss Jeremy’s neck as he continued his dance, and encouraging Jeremy to touch him. He knew he was bordering on pornographic, but his brain couldn’t find it in itself to care. He even snuck in a few touches of his hand against Jeremy’s groin when he knew more of his body blocked what people could see, and he winked before continuing the song.

Jeremy whimpered loudly, making people laugh at his embarrassment as Michael rutted against him, “I like getting you out of your pants in _bed_ …” he said it just as quietly as he finally took the bait and dug his fingers into Michael’s thighs, the hand on his groin make him hiss in a loud breath through his teeth, and he smacked Michael’s thigh loud enough that Rich wolf whistled. He moved the hand that he hadn’t just spanked his boyfriend with to his neck and dragged Michael down so he could whisper “Keep your hands off my cock Mica, I’m wearing a skirt for you be _nice to me_.” before he bit Michael lightly under the jaw as the song kept going.

Michael gave a breathy moan in Jeremy’s ear, but smiled. “I’ll be all sorts of nice, baby boy...” He was practically purring, finally pulling out the more crowd friendly raunchy moves as the song wound down to a close. He ended with cupping Jeremy’s face, and kissing him far too softly and sweetly for what he had just been doing. He knew he was in for it though when Jeremy got his second song.

Jeremy kissed him back just as sweetly, his hand cupping the back of Michael’s neck as they kissed and he almost forgot that he had to get Michael back until Rich yelled a “Yo Jeremy, stop kissing him! You’re second song’s coming up!” and he snapped back into reality as he stood up and quietly asked Michael if he could at least put his pants back on. “Please? I don’t think I could complete my dare otherwise and I don’t wanna be too drunk when the squid squad goes to the club after the party...”

Michael laughed, but nodded “Fine. Just for you, babe.” He slipped of Jeremy’s lap and retrieved his jeans, pulling them back on, much to the ‘boos’ of the crowd. He bowed before trading spots with Jeremy, and looked at the other boy, love and adoration on his face.

Jeremy shook himself out, and rolled his head on his neck before nodding to Rich to start the song, the beat started slow so he rocked his hips along with it. Stepping towards Michael he turned, presenting his ass to his boyfriend and taking his time to drop to the floor, popping back up easily and then leaning back into Michael’s lap, spreading his thighs to either side of Michael’s with a little smile thrown at the other boy from over his shoulder. The expression was a mix of ‘I _know_ I’m doing this right’ and ‘tell me it feels good’

Letting out a low groan, Michael looked content. His blood was pleasantly humming, and he had Jeremy looking drop dead gorgeous in front of him. So much for this being a shitty dare. He really did need to thank Rich for this. He ran his hands over Jeremy’s thighs, pinching the inner thigh just a little, mouth ghosting over the back of his neck. He wasn’t going to make anything about this easy on Jeremy, and Jeremy had only asked him to be nice.

Jeremy let his head fall back as he rolled his from side to side over Michael’s lap, his hair covering parts of his face as he breathed heavily, twisting he popped up and slid back into the taller boy’s lap and Jeremy gave his boyfriend an open-mouthed kiss. Shifting the two of them so that Michael was sitting more on the edge of the chair Jeremy hooked his leg around Michael’s waist and dug his heel into the chair and his poor boyfriend’s back as he took advantage of the new leverage to grind both harder and slower into Michael’s lap. He dropped his head back, silently offering the skin up to be marked.

Michael bent his head and closed his mouth over Jeremy’s throat, kissing it and sucking bruises onto it, his hands going under the other boy’s thighs, and he stood, holding him, just needing to adjust them a little before going to sit back down. Jake stood in a panic, waving his arms. “NO! Absolutely no! Not in my house, bros! Not in my house!” Michael pulled back, an eyebrow raised as he sat back down, not having planned on fucking in the jock’s house. So he shrugged and went back to marking Jeremy up again, too many of the bruises from the past weekend already well and gone.

Jeremy let out a huff of laughter, then squeaked cutely as Michael hiked him up and stood making people laugh at Jake’s panicked yelling. Jeremy was far too busy with doing his best to dive Michael crazy, and leaned back away from his boyfriend only for him to follow along and Jeremy ground his hips down laughing quietly ad his neck was already back on the way of being on sore but achingly good bruise. “Mica~” slipped from his lips and he caught his boyfriend's lips for a deep kiss.

Michael kissed back enthusiastically, wishing they were alone. And fuck, the way that his name fell from Jeremy’s mouth should be illegal. The song wound to an end, and the two of them were breathless and more turned on than what was probably decent, and Michael was blushing bright. Jenna hummed and clicked end on the recording, and she just smirked. “Do you two want a copy of this? You’ll get it free. Everyone else can pay 25 bucks.”

Jeremy leaned back, showing off more flexibility than he had in his dance, laid flat with his lower back on Michael’s legs, while _his_ legs were hooked tightly around Mica’s waist, “Please Jenna, I’d like to be able to see if I actually looked fluid in the first song. It felt a little stop and start to me.” he was completely breathless, cheeks red while parts of his throat were going purple. Jeremy had dragged his blazer and used it to cover his lap making a girl giggle as he shrugged. It would go down in a bit, or he would end up with a boner all night, it didn’t really matter to him. He was still flustered from Michael practically fucking him towards the end of his second song

Michael was tempted to be mean, and he gave in, tickling Jeremy’s sides while he was vulnerable. He couldn’t help it, he was laid out so nicely for the attack. Rich rolled his eyes, and Chloe and Brooke shot Jeremy sympathetic glances. Christine giggled, the small girl had a bit of a sadistic streak in her that few noticed. “I definitely want a copy of the video though,” Michael said to Jenna, “If you guys ever steal him away for a week again, at least I’ll have some good material to keep me company.”

Jeremy squawked loudly and dropped to the floor shrieking with laughter as he tried to untangle himself from his boyfriend amidst his panicked giggling. He escaped as best he could, but was still within arm's reach as he muttered loudly “Please remember that bruise you have on your shin where I donkey kicked you cause you decided to tickle me in bed! Also, as much as I’d like to say I resent that, it is true that I did all the costuming for our group and most of it was last minute stuff that could have been done beforehand.”

Michael laughed, and nodded his head. “It was worth it though! You squeaked like 5 octaves higher!” He offered a hand to Jeremy to pull him off the floor. Other party goers were starting to clear out though, leaving it the Squip squad left for the club party. Michael’s social meter was draining though, but the others wanted to still have fun. Plus, He wanted to dance with Jeremy more. Getting raunchy on the dancefloor was a thing that was socially acceptable.

Jeremy took the hand and slid back into Michael’s lap, this time it was a lot less sexual but he did cross his legs at the knees, considering both his skirt and the massive boner he was sporting from the past 15 minutes of grinding. “Dancing should be fun!” Jeremy said it cheerfully then smiled and flipped Brooke off when she mocked Jeremy by saying _“You’ve been dancing for the past 15 minutes Jeremy!”_

Michael hugged him and nuzzled him. “Come on Brooke! Don’t you wanna dance, all of us?” Christine was bubbly and excited. Going to the club was high on her list of things she wanted to do. She might have been aro/ace, but she liked dancing and enjoying herself, and the atmosphere of a club was different than that of a house party.

Jeremy leaned back into Michael’s chest before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. “Dancing is always fun, depending on type of dancing it can me more or less exhausting, Pole dancing and lap dancing are some of the higher intensity types of dancing depending on who you ask, _I_ think pole dancing is the hardest, it requires a ton of core strength.” Jeremy was rambling on as he snuggled into Michael then slipping his blazer back on idly as he spoke.

Michael choked. “Pole dancing? Can I come to that class with you, babe?” He grinned.  
“It’s a good class.” Chloe said nonchalantly, looking at her nails. “My mom and I go together.” At the look from some of the others, she shrugged. “What? It’s exercise and more interesting than Zumba.”

Jeremy nodded happily, cheeks flushing a soft pink, “It was surprising to come into the class and see Chloe and her mom there, but they were really cool about helping me catch up. I can spot Chloe now and lift her up if she falls, but Chloe’s tiny. I can’t help anyone else.” Jeremy leaned back into Michael, wrapping the other boy’s arms around his waist happily.

“Well, I can spot you and come help.” Michael grinned. “Besides. Get me some platform stilettos and a zebra print G-string. I can totally be a stripper.” The group groaned. “Gross, Mell. Did not need that image in my head.” Rich scrubbed at his eyes, whining. “It won’t go awaayyyy…” Michael cackled, bending to push his face on Jeremy’s shoulder, muffling the laugh.

Jeremy shook his head as well and whispered conspiratorially, “Jenna, play Michael’s floor work,” before saying at normal tones, “babe you’d do better in a Magic Mike movie!” Jenna handed him the playing phone and Jeremy showed his boyfriend the scene they made, Jeremy curling up in the chair and _dying_ as his boyfriend ‘magic miked’ his way across the floor and smirked up at him. Brooke piped up with a smile, “I could see it Michael just don’t let fame get to your head, Jeremy’s gonna make the big bucks as a stripper”

Michael glanced at himself in the video, and looked almost impressed. “I wasn’t too bad. Huh.” He laughed, before turning to kiss Jeremy softly. “But other stuff will be just for you, babe.” Christine pretended to gag, but smiled. Chloe just huffed. “Are we getting out of here for the club yet? Or should I drink another Smirnoff Ice and hope I get smashed off it.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT THE CLUB

He had been dragged first thing into the bathroom at the club to adjusted clothing and touch up makeup, unfortunately they dragged him to the women’s toilets fortunately no one was asking him was he (as a boy) was doing in the women's restroom, they were asking the group where they got their costumes and all 4 girls pointed at him and said, “Jere made them” and he nodded proudly, “damn right I did. Now come on I wanna dance with my JD.”

They had barely gotten settled in at the club, when things already started getting annoying. Michael was just trying to dance with Rich and Jake while waiting for the others, when a guy, who, admittedly was pretty, started dancing on Michael. He shook his head, and tried to back up. “I have a boyfriend, and you’re stunning, but not my type. No thanks.” The other guy was persistent though, and Michael was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. There wasn’t a clear escape route off the floor, and he didn’t see Jeremy anywhere.

Jeremy, however, had seen the look of annoyance on Michael’s face and then the mild panic so he slid his way between them, facing the frankly very pretty boy, “First he said he’s not interested, second he’s _mine_ back the fuck offs him. You’re not even his type Jesus Christ, how are you so naturally pretty and you’re just a bit too short for him better luck next time.” Jeremy wrapped an arm around Michael’s neck and pulled him his boyfriend down so that his lips skimmed his purpled neck and the other boy seeing the marks scowled and walked away.

Michael kissed at Jeremy’s neck, taking comfort in the familiar taste and smell, and he wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. “Thank you, so much.” He let out a little huff. “He wouldn’t leave me alone, and was honestly creepy.” Rich and Jake followed the boy, and crowded him, making it his turn to be uncomfortable. They smirked at each other once he left, and then came back over to Michael and Jeremy.

Jeremy tilted his head to the side and gave his boyfriend more room to mark up his skin as Jeremy ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Michael's neck scraping his nails along the skin gently. “I’m your boyfriend, it's my job to protect you from rabid pretty boys.” Jeremy laughed and gave the other boys a thumb’s up and a wink in thanks. “Dance with me Mica~”

“Of course.” He smiled, looking at Jeremy, before tugging him more onto the dance floor. It was crowded and hot, and Michael was pretty sure he got a drink sloshed on him a little bit, but he was having fun, and all of his focus was on Jeremy. The wonderful boy that he was happy to have in his life.

Jeremy laughed softly as Michael tugged him along, turning to face his boyfriend Jeremy tiptoed and kissed him on the lips as he swayed. The music pounded in his head and it was soothing to be in the taller boy’s arms as they danced. Jeremy let his hands slide up into Michael’s hair and tugging lightly as he parted the taller boy’s lips with his tongue.

Michael let out a small huff against Jeremy’s lips, his own smiling against them. And he kissed back, working both of their hips to the beat of the song. Despite there being far more people, it felt more intimate than the lapdancing earlier had, they were in their own little bubble of noise and chaos, and in that moment, Michael loved it. He could look around and see the others in their own little worlds. Jenna and Christine were dancing and having fun, higher energy than some of the others. Chloe and Brooke seemed to be spending time as wallflowers, chatting, but looking happy. And Rich was just...Rich. He was fucking everywhere. Dancing, grabbing drinks, and having a blast. Jake looked a little exasperated, but had a fond smile on his face while he watched the shorter boy.

Jeremy parted their lips reluctantly so that he could wrap his arms around Michael’s shoulders and press his front a bit more firmly into his boyfriend’s. He was enjoying the intimacy of the moment, besides their friends they were anonymous within the crowd and therefore Jeremy felt no real shame in pressing himself against Michael. It helped his already high spirits that by almost molding their bodies together he was _sure_ that Michael could feel his bra. So he danced and laughed, kissing his boyfriend deeply every couple verses.

While they danced, he pressed in close, and bent his head a little to whisper to Jeremy. “So...Was it just me. Or were you jealous of the too pretty boy?” Michael pulled back again, taking a step back from Jeremy as the song changed to something more upbeat. He danced more freely, and a little more provocative, moving closer to Jeremy again as they continued dancing against each other. But he kissed the tip of Jer’s nose, still being a sweetheart about it all.

Jeremy let out a little laugh, startled by the frankness of Michael’s question more than the actual question itself. So Jeremy tugged the taller boy down slightly by the lapels of the leather jacket and whispered, “See it this way, how would you feel if after a week of minimal contact, you saw someone grinding into my ass with me looking scared and uncomfortable?” he pressed a kiss to just under Michael’s ear nipping the skin there before he pulled away to bounce and swing his hips to the pop song, then more loudly Jeremy continued “I was staking my claim, you’re mine, and he had no right to be touching you when you _clearly_ wanted nothing to do with him.” Jeremy crinkled his nose playfully as Michael kissed him.

He couldn’t wait to get back to Jeremy’s that night. He was glad he had packed his bag and stashed it in the pt cruiser. The fact that it was hard enough for them to keep their hands to themselves here, was only going to get worse once they sobered up and drove back and were alone. Michael huffed. “If someone other than me was grinding into your ass, I’d be upset about it, regardless if you were handling the situation.” He thought for a moment, then giggled. “I licked it, therefore it’s mine.”

Jeremy let out a loud snort of laughter then pressed his face into Michael’s chest and giggled. “Did you really say that out loud? ‘I licked it, therefore it’s mine’? My first question about that is does that make me food? And second does that make you mine too?” He said it with a snicker and a leer, his cheeks pinkening as he said it out loud. Jeremy moved one of his from Michael’s shoulder and grabbed onto his hip to press them even closer together.

“I did say that. I can say it louder too, and in much more detail.” He wasn’t bluffing either. In 5th grade, the two of them had played the penis game at recess, each of them taking turns saying the word ‘penis’ louder and louder. Michael screamed it at the top of his lungs, and had ended up getting a write up, but the look of absolute shock on the teacher’s face, and Jeremy's, was worth it. Getting pulled against Jeremy, he smiled, leaning down to kiss him deeply again, and giving slow rolls of his hips.  “Of course I’m yours. How could I not be?” He tugged Jeremy’s bottom lip between his teeth before licking it, and slipping his tongue in between the other’s parted lips.

Jeremy leaned back and gave Michael a look, “You are not screaming that you ate me out in the middle of a crowded club, I will _kill_ you.” Jeremy parted his lips and exhaled shakily as Michael worked on kissing him senseless. His knees were a little week and so Jeremy leaned into his boyfriend for support, still swaying his hips and digging his fingers into Michael’s waist. So he mumbled into the kiss a soft breathless ‘good’ he tangled his fingers into Michael’s hair and tugged him forwards hard enough to make their teeth clack.

“Aw, well there go my plans for the evening.” He laughed, but was quickly shut up by the ferocious kiss. He kissed back with just as much intensity, fingertips playing with the bottom of Jeremy’s skirt. It was difficult being this close to him, doing this much, and not being able to do more. He moaned into Jeremy’s mouth as they ground their hips together, and he only pulled back a moment, breathless and grinning.

Jeremy let his head fall back with a nearly identical delighted expression on his face. Jeremy was enjoying this way too much. As the song changed into one with a heavier beat Jeremy got back to work, swaying his hips before rolling them, grinding up against Michael as they kept each other close, “it isn’t a good plan if it completely embarrasses me, however I’d probably be thrilled if you put your hands up my skirt…”

Glancing around to see if people were paying them much attention, Michael kissed Jeremy hard, and snuck a hand up Jeremy’s skirt, and ran his fingers along the leg bands of the panties that he had on. “Shouldn’t have told me that, baby boy...” He continued to roll his hips, before moving his hand forward, cupping Jeremy through the thin fabric of the panties.

Jeremy gasped into the kiss, cheeks flushing pink as Michael’s touch made his thighs tremble and caused him to whimper into the kiss, _Fuck_ it had only been a week he could should be able to control himself better than this. But Jeremy was weak so he pulled on Michael’s hair and leaned into the kiss, giving as good as he got. “Maybe I shouldn’t have, but I _did_ , what ya gonna do about it?” he was red cheeked and completely breathless as he asked.

Michael gave Jeremy a few slow strokes under the cover of the fog machines and the skirt, smirking a little as he bent his head down and mouthed at Jeremy’s neck. “I’ll make you come, right here and now. So everyone can see that pretty little flush of yours after you’ve jizzed your panties.” He nuzzled at Jeremy’s jaw and sucked a bruise to his throat. “Think you’d be able to do that? Keep quiet, make everyone wonder why your cheeks are so pink?”

Jeremy shuddered and closed his eyes, pressing his thighs together as he dug his nails into Michael’s skin. Rolling his hips into his palm, Jeremy leaned forward and bit down on the taller boy’s throat doing his best to keep quiet by sucking a dark purple hickey. If he was being completely honest, Michael’s _words_ were getting to him more than the touching, hearing _his Mica_ talk like that was dizzying. And he heard a muttered “jeeze take it to a bathroom” before he noticed that a girl was watching them and giggling.

Michael noticed that the dirty talk was turning Jeremy on, far more than anticipated, so he shot the girl an apologetic smile, before moving his hand away. “Guess I can’t do all what I wanted to do right here.” He frowned a little, before going back to kissing Jeremy. “Do you think you could come just from me talking to you though? I mean, I know you’ve done it before, and I wasn’t even talking about anything sexual. Or even kissing you.” He was smirking now. “It was cute how you thought I couldn’t hear you during all those phone calls...”

Jeremy made a choking noise and his nails dug into Michael’s leaving scratches in the dark skin as his hands convulsed in shock, his entire face went red and he pressed his face into Michael’s chest as he let out an embarrassed whisper “I thought you wouldn’t notice if I was quiet enough…” he made sure to keep moving his hips in time to the music but his movements were a bit more jerky with embarrassment and the fact that his cock was throbbing in his panties.

“You were quiet, but you act like I don’t know how you sound…” He continued dancing. “Like I don’t know that once we hit puberty, whenever you’d spend the night, you’d jerk it once you thought I fell asleep. And blame it on a wet dream when we woke up.” Michael tutted. “Naughty. You didn’t know though, that I did the same thing…” He smirked, ghosting his lips against Jeremy’s. “You didn’t question the fact I had stained boxers in the morning too.” He kissed Jeremy a little harder.

Jeremy whined into Michael’s lips, parting his own in invitation so that Michael would deepen the kiss and shut up! He didn’t need to know that Michael had jerked off to him throughout puberty, not right now while he was in a short skirt and panties as he danced. He turned around in Michael’s grasp and dragged the other boy into him so that his cock was pressed into Jeremy’s ass, thankfully the pleats in his skirt disguised his erection.

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist as they danced, rocking his hips into Jeremy’s ass, moaning lowly at the friction. “You didn’t know that, did you? That you’ve been driving me wild since I learned what sex was.” He bit a little at the back of Jeremy’s neck, before kissing it softly and possessively. “And once you started telling me about the stuff you watched? Damnit, Jer... Drove me, insane.”

Jeremy rocked his hips from side to side, grinding his ass back with a soft giggle, his cheeks flushing a bright pink as Michael’s arms drew him back and held him firmly as they moved to the music. “ _Sadly_ , I didn’t know that I was driving you crazy…” The nip to the back of his neck made him startle a bit then the kiss made him whine softly enough that only the two of them could hear it under the throbbing beat of music. He let out a tiny laugh as Michael complained about his porn choices though, his hips shifting to the beat. “I’m so sorry Mica, did you not like my choices??”

“Well, the furries threw me off. The hentai was actually kind of hot.” Michael laughed, his dirty talk getting derailed. “I was disappointed though, that there was no gay porn in any of that.” He sighed. “My little heart was disappointed that you were straight.” He sighed, but felt Jeremy up again. “Well, guess you weren’t straight after all.” He kissed Jeremy’s neck, before blowing a raspberry against it.

He let put a shaky chuckle as he noticed the sudden derailment, “who said I never watched any gay porn? I just never sent any of it to you.” he let out a playful hum, “I’m sorry, but you’re right I’m not straight, I'm pan as fuck.” he leaned back into Michael as he felt the hands on him, the kiss made him wiggle a little bit. Then Michael, proving himself to be one of the biggest spazzes blew a raspberry causing Jeremy to let out a loud laugh and wiggle in Michael’s arms, trying to escape the sudden onslaught. And their antics made people around them laugh as Jeremy squeezed Michael’s waist in retaliation. The angle was to awkward for him to try and get at Michael’s ribs and despite being flexible, his shoulders did _not_ move that way.

Michael grinned and moved again, blowing more raspberries, and then letting Jeremy go, smiling as he moved back. Rich bounded over, grinning. “Thought I heard one of the girl’s shriek. Michael, you bein’ a dick again?” Jake elbowed Rich. “What? He probably was!” Michael whistled and looked up. “Me? A dick? What?”

Jeremy slammed into Michael, slipping his hands under the thick jacket to get and Michael’s and squeezing before he bounded away so that his boyfriend couldn’t hook an arm around him and hold him still for another round of ticklish raspberries, “He’s hardly a dick but he is an ass, when he goes from being sexy to suddenly tickling!” Jeremy bounded his skirt covered ass behind Jake and Rich, hiding from retaliation.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH MICHAEL IS BOTH POSSESSIVE AND PROTECTIVE

Jake snorted. Michael yelped, and glared at Jeremy. “Just for that, I’m gonna go over here now.” He winked though, but did make his way towards Chloe, the one with the fake ID, to have her grab him a drink. He realized how sweaty and gross he was getting though, from all the dancing. Maybe he’d shower before he and Jeremy got up to anything when they got back. While Michael was away though, someone else thought it’d be the prime time to try and make a move on Jeremy. Offering him a drink, with a ‘charming’ smile, and light touches to the wrist.

“Look, I’m flattered but my boyfriend is getting a drink himself, if I wanted one, I’ll make him share with me” Jeremy was fending off the man hitting on him with an outstretched hand and a grimacing smile. After a few too many touches to the wrist and arm, Jeremy in an attempt to escape grabbed onto Rich and Jake. Hiding behind the boyfriends, but mostly behind Jake who was about the same height as him and about double his width and therefore quite a bit more intimidating than Jeremy himself, he was also playing the part of mean jock, scowling at the creep that had been touching his friend. Rich ever the gremlin, laughed at Jeremy’s mild panic and commented “You never were able to handle people hitting on you that weren’t your boyfriend huh, Heere?”

The other male looked at the two, clearly unimpressed. Michael glanced over, and nearly facepalmed. Wishing he was in the heeled boots that added 6 inches to his height, he stalked his way over, handing his drink to the gremlin, nudging Jake out of the way, and wrapped his arms around Jeremy. “Can I help you?” He raised an eyebrow, looking the stranger over. The stranger hummed. “Maybe. Is your little twink for rent?” Michael scowled. “No, he’s not.” “Oh, well, maybe he’d like me more then.” Michael was stiffening, and Jake and Rich saw the imminent danger. “No, I don’t think he would. After all, it’s not like I spent this weekend fucking him into _my_ mattress, and then eating him out til he came all over himself, _my_ hand, and _my_ couch. OH wait. I did. I think we’re good.” The tan boy’s eyes were on fire, and the other boy looked a little scared. Which turned into full on almost soiling himself when Michael pulled out the fake gun and shoved it against the guy’s crotch. “Now. If you don’t want me having your ass kicked out of here for sexual harassment, I suggest leaving, now. Quietly.”

The beginning of the confrontation was nerve wracking for Jeremy, the look of sheer rage on his boyfriend’s face when the boy asked if Jeremy was for rent had been inspiring, but the look of outrage on both of his friends’ faces had made him happy when the comment made him feel sick. The fact that Michael was effortlessly putting this jackass in his place was hot as hell and he was thrilled to figure out that a possessive Michael was a _very hot_ Michael. Jake let out a groan and pressed his hand to his face “I didn’t need to know any of that” Rich just wolf-whistled quietly and wiggled his brows at Jeremy mouthing a ‘Really?’ so he nodded to confirm it and Rich whispered a laughing “that's how you lost your voice?!”  
             Jeremy let out a little bark of laughter as the other boy booked it to the exit, his cheeks were red and he pressed himself into Michael’s side, smiling as he giggled. “Darling, you channeled your inner JD perfectly. But you might wanna hide your prop gun.”

Michael twirled it a couple times before shoving it in his coat pocket, still growly and possessive. He kept his arms wrapped tight around Jeremy, lightly tugging the ‘m’ necklace that was ever present. He didn’t like that guy talking to Jeremy, at Jeremy, about Jeremy, like that. The girls had seen what had happened, and rushed over, making sure everyone was okay. Christine bounced into Jer’s personal space, looking him over. “Oh my gosh! Are you alright? I saw that guy hightail it! Wow, what happened???” Jake filled her in, hoping to get away from Rich’s questions about Michael and Jeremy’s sex life. Rich had noticed the bracelet, and the several snaps for the size adjustability, and cackled.

Jeremy flushed a soft pink as Michael tugged on his necklace, which caused Jeremy to take a half step forwards and pressed himself into Michael’s side and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He was used to fending off Rich’s questions, but the sudden cackle made him flush a bright red. He had no idea what Rich, the evil little gremlin had noticed, but he was going to get a playful ribbing for whatever he had noticed. Jeremy smiled at the girls and nodded to reassure them that he was fine with a small smile.

Rich, in a moment of poor impulse control, unsnapped the leather from Michael’s wrist, and giggled, before waving it at Jeremy, and then at Jake. “Aw, look. It’s almost like yours, Jake.” He snorted. “But we use this snap. And there’s no charm on it.” Michael rolled his eyes before snagging it back from the hobbit, and securing it back on his wrist. “Stuff it, Goranski.” “Or what? We all know it’s Jeremy that you stuff.”

Jeremy let out an embarrassed shriek and lunged at Rich ready to strangle the other boy but completely forgot that Michael had an arm around his waist, instead the violent movement just knocked air out of lungs and he whined at Michael “Fuck do you lift weights or something? I didn’t even budge you!” he rubbed his stomach and sighed, “Jake, do something about your boyfriend, he's a menace to society!!” turning back to rich he hissed “I’ll light your toy box on fire! Don’t you dare think I won’t!”

Michael just kept an arm around Jeremy’s waist, and rubbed the back of his neck and his shoulders with his free hand, before scratching his back and baby hairs. “Shh...It’s okay babe..” Jake elbowed Rich, who was trying to hold back giggles, and failing. “You wouldn’t set my toys on fire. Besides you don’t know where I keep them.” He stuck his tongue out, backing up, but backed into Jenna, who said, boredly. “Back, left hand corner of your closet.” Rich blanched. “How the fuck did you know that?” She just winked. “I know everything.”

Jeremy let out a cackle and made a motion of striking a match and dropping it playfully singing _“Fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump ablaze”_ , still kinda limp in Michael’s grasp as he smirked at Jenna and gave her a thumbs up, and then with a curious expression asked “Do you know where I keep my box? Or better yet, Michael’s? Like, I wanna know if you actually know.” Jeremy knew his box was a big beautifully crafted wooden box that he had disguised as a nightstand by putting a piece of wood on top of it. But he had no idea if Michael even had a box.

“Hmm. Bedside, for you, Jerry. And for Michael? Something tells me he doesn’t use a box, but has a big duffle in the back of his closet, or under the bed.” Michael glared. He did. He had his duffle under his bed with several large toys and other things in it. “How... the. Never mind. Not gonna finish that question.” Jenna just winked. “Jake has a total of 2 toys, Chloe and Brooke share, and Chrissy, well, she has one, and it’s cute and pink.”  
“What about you, memequeen?” Rich challenged. “I don’t reveal my own secrets.”

He laughed along with the group at Jenna’s response and leaned into Michael with a smile and chuckle. “Is that why you wouldn’t let me go under the bed to find the shirt that I lost over the weekend?”  
             He turned back to address the group, “Am I the really the only one who’s disguised their box so it wouldn’t look out of place in their room? It’s not like my dad comes into my room to clean since I do all the cleaning and cooking in my home, but really? Isn't it safer to put a lock on a box and hide it in plain sight? I also keep a large stash of cash in mine, cause it does double as a nightstand...” He looked around at the group with a questioning expression and ended up blushing a soft pink at the questioning expressions on the girl’s faces, they didn’t know his mom wasn’t around. Rich knew cause he had dropped by and asked Mr. Heere where Mrs. Heere was because he wanted permission to grab Jere and go out and Jake had probably learned from Rich. Michael had been there to hold him while he cried.  
             But that had been years ago, when he had still been young enough to cry over his mommy leaving. He hardly cared anymore even if it did sometimes still hurt. Rich handed him Michael’s drink and he took a sip and wrinkled his nose in thought, not sure if he liked the taste of it or not.

Michael kissed the top of Jeremy’s head. “Not everyone has enough toys to have a big ass box for their shit, babe.” He grinned. “I mean, my duffel is mostly Spencer’s shit.” He wasn’t going to mention the couple expensive things he got. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle having people know about them. “I get a hook up from the guy who sells me my drinks and my weed.” Michael laughed. Rich nodded. “I mean, Jake and I have some pricey stuff, but our box is small and doesn’t have much in it.”

Jeremy made a protesting sound in the back of his throat as he leaned into Michael's touch, “I liked the box…” it was a weak protest and he knew it, but that didn’t mean the rest of the group had to know it. “It was pretty and the wood matched my bedroom.” Jeremy pulled a long thin chain out from under his shirt to fiddle with the old skeleton key that he almost always wore when he left the house. He was distracting himself and trying to avoid the fact that he hadn't _denied_ having a bunch of toys, Jeremy had only justified having a box so big cause he had seen the carving and fallen in love with the giant box. He took a larger sip, almost a gulp, from Michael's drink before handing it to his boyfriend with a sheepish smile. “I forgot it wasn't my drink. Sorry babe.”

“I actually forgot I had one.” He laughed a little, before taking it back. “I got too irritated at mr. “maybe he’ll like me better”. Gah.” Michael wrinkled his nose thinking about it.  But he took a drink of his beverage, before he set his head on top of Jeremy’s, sinking into the familiar feeling.  “I think we may need to dip out soon though...Everything’s starting to get a little much..” He offered a tired smile. “Or at least, I do. I’m sure Rich and Jake would take care of you when I leave.”

Jeremy turned around In Michael’s arms so that he could tiptoe slightly and press a kiss to the taller boy’s jaw. “I’ll dip out with you, the creep kinda killed my dancing mood.” He turned to the group and smiled a little bit before turning to Jake, who hadn’t been drinking that night “You can get the girl’s home right?” He got a nod in response. Turning back to Michael he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and hugged him close, “Great… do you wanna go now, or sit down and wait a couple more minutes to sober up a bit?”

“The cruiser is parked at Jake’s, so we could sober up more on the walk back too. Maybe grab some food on the way.” He smiled, kissing Jeremy softly. “I wish there weren’t so many skeezes at this place. Like fuck. Let people enjoy themselves.” Michael whined, defaulting to a resting bitchface at any and all strangers that happened to glance his way.

He squeezed Michael’s hip as he was pulled into the soft kiss, shifting slightly in his heels as he hummed a bit. “The cold air will do us both a bit of good in sobering up.” Jeremy nodded, but slipped his hand up to cup the back of Michael’s neck and pulled him down so that he could press multiple kisses to the bitchy expression off his boyfriend’s face, attempting to turn the sour look into a smile.

Michael let out a soft puff of laughter at the soft kisses, and he rubbed his nose against Jeremy’s. He was so in love with this boy it wasn’t even funny. The girls all pretended to make gagging faces at the display though, and Jake and rich made hand jerking motions. Michael rolled his eyes before taking Jeremy’s hand and walking with him, waving goodbye to the others. If it wasn’t for the two creeps, the evening was perfect. And now Halloween was over, and if Christine even thought about making Jeremy make the actual play costumes, he’d fight her.

Jeremy waved the girls away as Michael rubbed their noses together, it made him giggle softly, the taller boy could make his heart race with even something as innocent as affection. He allowed Michael to lead him by the hand, his heels were making soft clacking noises, and the sound substituted the music as they slipped out of the club and it pleased him in a small way. “I had fun, for the most part. I also enjoyed dancing with you. It was _fun._ ” he hummed softly the beat of the music still pounding lightly in his head as he closed his eyes and remembered it.

“Dancing with you was the best, Jer-bear” He grinned, leaning down and kissing Jeremy briefly as they walked. It wasn’t that long of a walk to Jake’s, thankfully. Michael was starting to get a little worn down. But some food, and time to wind down with jeremy would fix that. Jeremy was his favorite person for a reason. He didn’t have to be anyone he wasn’t when he was with the other boy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GETTING HOME; MICHAEL SEDUCES JEREMY.

When they got to Jake’s house, Jeremy handed his shoes over to Michael with a little smile, and climbed over the chain link fence and dropped down to the concrete on the other side. His skirt had flipped up as he dropped to the ground so he took a moment to fix it, he knew that Jake always left the back door unlocked. “Wait there for a second so I can snag my bag ok? I promise I’ll be right back.” blowing a little kiss to his boyfriend he darted to the back door and slipped inside.

Michael sat on the hood of his car, waiting for Jeremy. The night was chilly, but not too bad with his coat. He leaned back, letting his eyes slip shut for a little, just enjoying the quiet and thinking to the outfit he was going to change into. Yeah, he had comfy clothes, a pair of soft constellation sleep shorts and a t-shirt, but he had his ‘alternate’ Halloween costume too. He knew Jeremy was going to _die_ when he saw him in it.

Jeremy climbed back over the fence, backpack over his shoulder as he dropped back down with a little ump slipping from his throat as he stumbled slightly, his backpack had thrown him off just a bit. Walking over to the car he leaned over Michael and kissed his cheek with a soft laugh, “Hey baby, you falling asleep on the hood? Want me to drive us to my house?” While Jeremy knew how to drive, he only had a permit; it wasn’t due to not passing a test, he just hadn’t had the time to go and take the test yet. “Or should I ask if you’re dreaming of me?”

Michael just smiled. “Nah, just thinking about you. And how much I’ve missed spending time with you, just us.” He slid of the front to get into the car, starting it and putting on low music. Not the usual Marley, but still a good silence filler. “That and we have your house to ourselves. And you apparently have a shit ton of toys I’m definitely going to look through, because I’m nosy, and the god of kink shaming.”

Jeremy let out a loud laugh and leaned back in the seat, “You’ll have to find the key I’ve hidden my dear Mica. Don’t you kink shame me, I managed to eat you out until you came all over your skirt. It was _amazing_ , to watch you come undone.” Jeremy made a purring sound in the back of his throat, as he closed his eyes and remembered the look on Michael’s face. “Besides, apparently you have a _bag_ of toys under your bed, and that's why you kept me out from under there when I went looking for my striped shirt, have you found that for me by the way?”

“One, Yes, I found your shirt. It’s in your drawer at my place. Two. I already know where your key is, you doof.” Michael eyed the key on the necklace. “Your dad is really unobservant. You’re such an obvious person sometimes.” He giggled, before leaning over and kissing him. “I kink shame to throw others off my kinks. Can’t have the world knowing everything the great Michael Mell is into.” Those things including being stuffed full, and come lube, but pshhh, why sweat the little things? They pulled into Jeremy’s drive, the car going quiet, and the night air being eerily still. Times after midnight, when you’re the only other person, felt fake.

“My dad isn’t as much observant, as much as he tries not to see what he doesn’t want to. It helps that since he started working again he’s spent less and less time around the house.” Jeremy leaned into the kiss and smiled against Michael’s lips. When they pulled up to his house he snagged his shoes from off the floorboard and slide out of the car, leaning back in with a little smile and asked, “You ready to go in?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. I wanna make food and wind down with you for a little.” He smiled as he got out, grabbing his bag from the back seat and heading towards the house. “When does your dad get back? Just so we’re not boning, and in walks your dad without his pants.” Michael shuddered. “I don’t think things would possibly get worse than that.”

He laughed and pulled his house keys from the inner pocket of his and unlocked the front door, “He’s gonna be gone for at least a week this time, some conference in New York, I think his boss is just happy to have my dad back.” Jeremy stepped into the house and locked the door behind them. “There’s a ton of premade meals that I prepped are frozen in the freezer, the microwave times are on them if you want an actual meal. I need to use the bathroom so I’ll be right back.” Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek and bolted to the nearest bathroom.

While Jeremy went to the bathroom, Michael slipped into one of the nearest rooms with a closing door, and got to work. It was going to be a little awkward, but he lay back on the ground, wiggling out of his jeans, and then pulled something from his bag. A plug with a long black tail attached to the end of it. And lube. He did some quick prep work, before pushing it in with a hiss. But he didn’t have a whole lot of time. He pulled on the skirt that Jeremy had mentioned on, post cleaning of course. And translucent black stockings, complete with garter belt.  Next came the crop top, tight, and all too revealing. And then. The best part. Thigh high, heeled boots. They were difficult to get on, but he managed. Then he pulled on clawed gloves and clip in cat ears. Re-lining his eyes to sharp pointed liner, and dusting his collarbones and shoulders with a honey dust glitter, he smiled. He waited til he heard Jeremy get back to the kitchen before emerging.

Jeremy was bent over in the freezer, rummaging through the frozen meals and frowning slightly, he had no idea what Michael wanted to eat. Jeremy wanted something light, and easy on his stomach because he had been drinking so he pulled out a chicken, rice, and vegetable based meal out for himself, hearing the clicks of Michael’s heals he turned around, “Mica what do you-!!” and choked on his words. There Michael stood looking at him with a smirk and glowing radiant, Jeremy swallowed loudly and stood up slowly blue eyes wide as he took in his boyfriend’s new outfit, “j-Jesus Christ Mica, you look, a-amazing….:

Michael’s eyes widened just a little in mock surprise. “Really? I wasn’t sure about the outfit…” He hummed as he turned in a slow circle, letting Jeremy get a good look, and hopefully have him realize that the tail wasn’t just tied on over the skirt. After getting back around, he grinned, showing sharp canine teeth, and he held his chin in a clawed hand. “Are you sure I look okay? I was going to wear this to Jake’s...But I wasn’t confident enough.” That wasn’t true. He knew he would have lasted exactly 3 seconds before Jeremy was on him and dragging him away if he wore it in public.

“Y-you look amazing, I promise, but if you had worn that to Jake’s I promise I would have dragged you out by that pretty tail…” Jeremy let out a choked whimper, biting down on his bottom lip as he took a couple steps towards Michael, then stopped inhaled and tried to get himself under control, they needed to eat. But Michael looked so pretty in that outfit, and his golden boy was far too tempting so he slid in close to Michael and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist as his fingers trailing up the tail and under the almost too-short skirt, feeling it slip under the taller boy’s panties he lets out a breathless giggle, “ _Really Mica?_ A plug tail? I feel honored that you’d wear one for me...”

“Well, I couldn’t just leave it at ears teeth and claws.” He leaned his ass into Jeremy’s hands, practically purring. “Besides, it’ll make it easier for you to fuck me later.” Michael hummed, before turning in Jeremy’s grip and leaning down, farther down than usual, to kiss the other boy. His stomach chose that moment to growl though, and he huffed. “But food? Can we do food first?” Michael scratched the back of his neck. “I just wanted to surprise you so bad, I could barely wait.”

Jeremy choked back a groan as Michael’s stomach growled, he had been inching his fingers under the taller boy’s skirt so that he could brush his fingers along the stretched rim of Michael’s ass. He stepped back and put his hands behind his head and inhaled through his nose and exhaled loudly. Muttering under his breath, _‘control Jeremy, control yourself.’_ he turned back to the freezer, and pulled the door back open. “What did you want to eat Mica?” his voice was audibly strained as he pulled the front of his skirt down in a desperate attempt to control his damned boner, why did Michael just being so pretty and sexy for him have to snap his control?!

Michael just shrugged. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” He just knew he was hungry, he didn’t care what it was. He loved the reaction he was getting though. He’d been continuously working Jeremy up all night, and it was wonderful. It did make him curious as to how the other would react though, once they finally got to fooling around. He’d been on the punishing end of Jeremy’s mind before.

Jeremy was breathing harshly, his entire face red as he just grabbed the dinner that he had pulled out and stuck it into the microwave and started hitting buttons according to his own instructions. As the food started cooking he crossed his arms on the counter and bent over, pressing his forehead into his blazer’s sleeves. He was doing his best to get himself under control, and for the moment it meant _not_ looking at his hot as sin boyfriend. He was using the time bent over to both glare at the now very noticeable bulge in his skirt and wiggle his ass a little, the fabric of his skirt swishing up enough to flash the bottom of his panties with each of his movements. The wiggling was more of a squirming if he was being honest, his panties were super tight on his cock and it was making him pant softly. He pulled on the front of his skirt, causing it to lift up quite a bit in the back.

And he couldn’t resist. Michael moved behind Jeremy, hands going to his hips, and then dragging his hands down to lightly rub his fingers over the hem of his panties. “Are you okay, baby boy?” He mouthed at Jeremy’s neck, glancing at the timer and keeping track of how long they had til the food was done, and how much time he had to tease his boyfriend. “You don’t need to hide yourself from me...” His voice was low and purring, and he dragged the points of the fake teeth along the skin at the back of Jer’s neck. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen...Or tasted…” Michael slid a hand down the back of his panties and squeezed his ass, knowing the talons on the gloves would leave little red crescents

Jeremy let out a soft keen, the combination of the claws in his ass and the sharp teeth in his neck caused him to press his thighs together. His head went up and he saw that they had five minutes on the timer and he almost sobbed, Michael’s hands on him felt so good and he was so _hard_ but they needed to eat and he felt like if the taller boy kept touching him he was going to come in his panties. “Mica _please_ , you’re killing me…” The words came out as a breathless wheeze, and he dug his nails into his arms in an attempt to control himself.

“I’d hate to actually kill you, even if it is Halloween...” He bit a hickey onto the side of Jeremy’s neck, and slid one gloved hand around to take his length in it, stroking him slowly, but making sure to keep the claws off of it, leaving it just the sensation of silky fabric. Michael was painfully hard in his own skirt, and each little shift caused the plug inside him to jostle a little. The tail might have been just a tad heavy for the object, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind, the tugging was delicious.

Jeremy make a choked noise in the back of his throat, the feeling of Michael’s hand on his cock made him shudder and sob softly. He let his head fall to the side, offering his neck and throat up so that Michael could keep marking him up. His hand reached back and he dragged Michael forwards so that the taller boy was grinding his hard cock into Jeremy’s ass. “Michael, I can't, I'm gonna…” he bit down on his arm digging into the soft skin and he shuddered barely controlling himself.

He continued the strokes, and rutting against Jeremy’s ass. “You’re gonna what, baby boy? Are you going to _come_?”  Michael kissed at the marks he was leaving softly, trailing his tongue over them. “Go on, baby. Let go.” His free hand was dragging it’s claws lightly against Jeremy’s chest, before he carefully angled his fingers and rolled one of Jer’s nipples between them.

Jeremy sobbed loudly as the combination of different touches got to him and he came into both his panties and Michael’s gloved hand. Tiny tears welled up as he panted out Michael’s name, red faced and blurry eyed. He was somewhere in between embarrassed that he had soaked his panties and relieved and thinking that the taller boy might give him a slight break since he had practically climaxed on command. “Mica, Mica _please!!_ ”

Michael pulled his hand out of Jeremy’s panties and moved to lean against the counter, licking up the come splatters that were staining the black fabric. He hummed, before dropping to his knees and tugging the skirt, and panties down Jeremy’s thighs, moving his head forward to lap softly at the head of Jeremy’s cock, cleaning it. Sucking it into his mouth, he continued lavishing the other with attention, and then pulling off with a wet pop. “Please what?”

Michael continuing to touch him made him choke out a desperate noise as his hands grabbed onto the taller boy’s shoulders. The mouth around him was too hot and he was still throbbing painfully, the popping sound made him whine loudly. “I wanna touch you, please, Mica. I can’t, I wanna touch you please!” His eyes were welling up and the tiny tears which had been for pleasure a moment ago where now frustration. _God, he wanted to touch his golden boyfriend_.

“Then touch me,” Michael stood, a smile starting on his lips, but his mind going into turmoil. Those weren’t good tears anymore. “I-if you want. I.” He was starting to feel awkward, a sick tightening of his skin, it was crawling like it was too small. “Jer… Jer I’m sorry. Please don’t cry. I.” Michael worried his bottom lip between his teeth, unsure of what to do.

Jeremy made a noise of relief and dragged his boyfriend to him by the hips, his hands slipped up to cup his golden boy’s cheeks and he pressed their lips together, muffling the needless apology. He had felt like he needed _permission_ to touch his boyfriend, which both confused and amused him as he slipped his hand under the taller boy’s skirt and cupped his cock through the thin fabric of those damnable black panties. “ _God, I wanna touch you Mica…”_ the words came out as a needy whine, and he hoped the longing in his voice explained the frustration that had been behind the tears. “I wanna feel your skin on mine, and you drive me crazy Michael!”

The taller boy let out a low moan, and rocked into Jeremy’s hand. “And you think you don’t make me wild?” He brought Jeremy’s face close to his and kissed him hard and hungrily. “Please, touch me, do whatever you want. Jer... I need you...” Michael whined and shifted to get more contact between the two of them. Needed Jeremy's’ mouth on his skin. The other would probably like the sweet tasting glitter on his skin. He was in the process of sliding the skirt off, and peeling the crop top off (revealing a strappy black harness), when the microwave chimed, and he groaned in frustration.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEREMY GETS TO TOP

Jeremy’s hands had slid around to grab the back of Michael’s thighs lifting one of them so that he could press himself in between the taller boy thighs a bit more firmly. His breath had just been knocked out of him by the sight of the black harness that framed Michael’s body. His lips had barely brushed against the golden dust on the taller boy’s collarbone when the timer went off. Jeremy damn near broke down into tears, he had been cockblocked so many times tonight, and now that he had finally gotten an orgasm himself, he had wanted to tease one out of Michael, then continue throughout the evening. _“Fuck…”_

Michael was breathing heavily, but he knew it would be better for both of them if they ate. “C.come on let’s eat some of it, and then I’m all yours. No more interruptions. I’ll turn my phone off and everything.” He kissed Jeremy sweetly, pushing all the love and apologies he had for the other boy into it. “I love you so much, Jer. So fucking much. And we have all night. Well. Til we fall asleep.”

Jeremy accepted the kiss, then stepped back and away from Michael, partly to get his raging hormones under control and partly to just grab a couple of bowls and spoons. He was still breathing harshly, and setting the bowls down he pulled his skirt and panties back up around his waist, cheeks a bright red the damp fabric felt odd against his skin. He was more concerned however, with getting them fed for the moment. So, the split the two-person meal between the bowls and leaned into the counter to work on his meal, looking at Michael from under his lashes.

Michael took his bowl, and smiled. “Thank you, babe.” He let it cool a little before taking a bite and humming. It was weird to be eating damn near naked, but the food was nice and warm. “It’s finally just us now though.” He grinned as he continued to eat. “And we can cuddle and snuggle, and kiss, and movie marathon, and apocalypse.” Michael was excited. They had Sunday too. And he could just crash with Jeremy while his dad was gone.

He smiled into his bowl, taking another bite of his chicken and rice as he watched Michael chatter happily. The animated expression on the other boy’s face made his heart beat a bit faster. He gripped the bowl in the hand that held his spoon and cupped Michael’s face with the now free hand and brushed his thumb over the plane of his cheekbone. “Yeah, just us Mica.”

Michael leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss Jeremy’s palm. “I love you.”  He finished up his bowl, and moved to sit on the counter, then let out a startled moan as the plug shifted deeper, and he blushed brightly, hiding his face. He’d gotten too used to the feeling that he nearly forgot it was there.

Jeremy’s cheeks flushed red and he took a vicious bite out of his bowl, eyes darkening as he watched Michael shift on the counter, then hide his face. Jeremy moved in response, spreading his thighs and putting himself between the taller boy’s legs as he kept eating. “Mica, don’t hide your face from me baby, please?”

Uncovering his face, and looking at Jeremy, He nodded his head. “Ah... Alright.” Each little uncomfortable shift caused the plug to nudge up against his prostate, and he let out another whine, letting his head fall forward, and the ears seemed to prick forward with his mood. “Jer…” He wanted to rub his eyes, but he’d smear the liner.

The smaller boy stepped a bit farther forwards, a hand hiking one of Michael’s thighs up onto his hip so that he could finish off the last couple bites of food while pressed as close to his boyfriend as possible. His lips curled up at the corner and he pressed a kiss to Michael’s lips as he took their bowls and stepped away to wash them by hand and put them on the drying rack.

Michael rocked his hips forward, trying to get friction before Jeremy moved away again. He whined when his boyfriend moved, and he was left sitting there, panting and hard, his cock pressing against the black lace of the panties, the wet spot gleaming in the low light. “Jer! Come backkk…” He played with the end of the tail, trying to do something with his hands.

Jeremy let out a huffing laugh, and decided to just leave the bowls to soak in the sink, padding back over to Michael, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thighs and dragged him forwards enough that he could grind his front into Michael. Licking his lips, he let out a huffing breath and let his fingers drag up to brush his fingers against the plug again. His voice was breathless as he teased his boyfriend “You’re being so whiny Mica; would you rather take this to bed?”

Michael nodded, digging his heel into Jeremy’s ass, bringing him closer. “I have a butt plug pushing against my prostate, and you’re saying I’m being whiney.” He huffed, kissing Jeremy hard. “Yes. Bedroom. Now. Please?” He remembered his manners towards the end, but he needed the contact soon. They were done with food, they were alone, there weren’t any more interruptions that could possibly happen. “Plus, I want your mouth on me. I’ve got it on good authority that I’m delicious.”

He took the step forwards and ground their hips together, a giddy smirk curling up the corner of his lips, “Hush Mica, I’m enjoying you being whiny, it’s cute and I rarely get to see it.” Jeremy moaned into the kiss and awkwardly pulled Michael into his arms, giggling as he half carried, half dragged his boyfriend to his bedroom, skirt fluttering around his thighs, “I’ll have you know that you taste _fantastic._ But I’ll be more than happy to put my mouth anywhere you tell me to.” He had forgotten about anything besides the golden boy in his arms as he heart pounded wildly in his chest.

Laughing as they went, Michael’s skin was buzzing. He was getting to be with his boyfriend. They got to be alone. He swore if anyone interrupted them, he’d send them a selfie in whatever state of undress or come coverage he was in, and tell them to fuck off. When they got into Jeremy’s room, Michael pounced, pushing Jeremy down against the mattress and straddling his lap, kissing him hard and desperate.

Jeremy groaned loudly as Michael knocked him back onto the bed, and he sat up slightly into the kiss, responding with equal passion he started yanking his blazer off and tossed it into the laundry basket by the foot of his bed. Then his hands were on Michael’s hips, grinding his hips up into the other boy he let his hands slide under Michael’s skirt and slipped a finger into Michael alongside the plug with a groan.

“Fu...” Michael tipped his head back, eyes slipping shut for a moment. He pushed back against Jeremy’s fingers, “ _more..._ ” He loved this, and hearing Jeremy start losing it again was doing all sorts of nice things for Michael. “Please, Jer. Pleaseeeee. More. I can take more.” He pushed his skirt up around his middle, showing off the black lace panties and matching garter belt, holding the sheer black stockings up.

With a moan that echoed in the back of his throat and he carefully pulled the plug out of Michael’s ass setting it aside onto his nightstand/chest he replaced the toy with three fingers. Pumping his fingers into Michael’s ass he pressed his lips to the golden glitter and let out a noise of surprise when the skin tasted sweet against his tongue. So he bent over his boyfriend a bit more, tilted Michael back as he pressed the fingers in deeper and worked his tongue and lips over his boyfriend’s chest and neck.

When Jeremy took the toy out, he let out a high whine at the loss of feeling full, but when he slid more fingers inside him, he let out a happy moan. The kisses and licks to his skin felt amazing too, and he pushed his ass back more, trying to get Jeremy deeper, and to feel fuller. “Fuck, Jeremy, that feels...ah...” Broken moans slipped passed his lips, and his cock was hard, curved past the waistband of the panties and resting against his stomach.

Jeremy pulled Michael higher up on his lap and thighs, he spread the fingers in his boyfriend and bit down on the gold flecked collarbone. He was doing his best to keep up with all of his separate actions, the tongue and teeth on his skin, the fingers working open Michael’s hole, and the hand that was digging into his boyfriend’s hip as they rocked together. “Fuck Mica, you sound so good for me.”

Michael let his head fall forward more, biting at Jeremy’s shoulder. He nearly forgot about his fangs til he realized he hit skin sooner than usual. He smirked a little, and then bit again, letting that muffle the moans and cries that were spilling over his lips. His claws were digging into Jeremy’s back, and he couldn’t bring himself to care too much, everything feeling too good.

The little pinpricks of pain made him shudder and buck his hips into Michael’s, the teeth in his neck almost hurt but it was on that edge of pain and pleasure that made his skin ache and muscles clench up. After a few more moments of finger fucking Michael, his lips slipped down to catch a nipple between his teeth, and he looked up at his boyfriend, eyes dark from under his lashes. “Is good, Mica?”

“G-gah...Yes. Yes.” While Jeremy was working his nipple over, he reached a hand behind him, grabbing Jeremy’s cock, and then lifting up to sink down on it, not bothering to do more than just push his panties to the side. Michael was panting, and there was some sweat starting to bead at his hairline, pulling the hair out of its usual fluffy appearance. Luckily the ear clips were staying in.

Jeremy bent forwards, pressing his face a bit more firmly into Michael’s chest he bit down into the skin of Michael’s pec stifling his sudden sob at the feeling of Michael’s tight heat around him. “Mica, fuck!” Jeremy dug his nails into his boyfriend’s hips, his nails scraping along the dark skin and leaving white scratches. He bucked his hips up into his boyfriend’s ass face red and eyes tearing up a little bit, “Mica, please!”

Letting out a quiet laugh, Michael moaned. He was taking in the uncertain look on his boyfriend’s face, and he took Jeremy’s face in his hands as he rocked his hips up, and sank back down. “Jer. Jer, you’re so perfect.” He let out another moan as he sank back up and down, angling for his prostate. There was a quiet sound of vinyl creaking, Michael’s boots flexing with his thighs.

Jeremy let out a tiny sob as Michael sank back down on his cock, he was thrilled that his boyfriend both looked and sounded so damn wrecked, but he was also terrified of messing this up, what if he couldn’t last long enough or- then Michael took his face in his hands and he could feel his heart swell up in his chest so he let out a shaky laugh. He tilted he head slightly and parted his lips, silently begging for Michael to kiss him.

Michael kissed him, biting at his lips, rocking his hips again. “Jer, more. Please?” He looked at his boyfriend, wide eyed but happy, cheeks and chest flushed. “Harder, I won’t break.” He let out a shaky laugh as he continued riding Jeremy. “I’m all yours. Do what you want...” He let out another loud moan against Jeremy’s mouth, eyes slamming shut for a moment.

Jeremy groaned loudly, and carefully rolled them over so that Michael was on his back and Jeremy was hovering over him, he was nervous and trembling slightly but he rocked his hips into Michael with a bit more force, he pressed his face into the taller boy’s throat and with gritting teeth the next thrust was more of a jarring slam of hips. “Mica! Mica!” one of his hands were still on Michael’s hip, while he used his other hand to pull the taller boy’s thigh up so that he could get a better angle.

He hiked his leg up, it damn near at Jeremy’s shoulder, the back of his heel pressing into Jeremy’s back, bringing him down so Michael could kiss him as Jeremy thrust into him. “Fuck! Jeremy!” His kisses were sloppy and messy, but he was thrilled that Jeremy was starting to take a little charge, and it was wonderful to be fucked into like this.

Jeremy pulled out of the kiss a little, his heart in his eyes as he looked down at Michael. Shifting his feet until they were a bit under him he changed the angle and dug his hand into Michael’s skin and with tiny panting breaths, fucked Michael the best he could. He leaned down to kiss the taller boy, open mouthed and desperate, and the action bent Michael almost in half. “Mica! Holy, fuck Mica…”

Loud moans ripped out of Michael’s throat. It wasn’t ‘expert’ sex, but it was perfect, and the best that he’d had. He quickly ripped the gloves on his hands off, and dug his own shorter nails into Jeremy’s back, knowing for certain that he was going to be leaving scratches behind. He kissed Jeremy with everything he had, biting at his lips, desperately kissing him, more like pushing their lips together.

As Jeremy kept moving into Michael, his own skirt and panties started to get in the way, so he unhooked the buttons on the side of his skirt and tossed it away and shoved his panties down a bit, hips jerking a bit awkwardly as he kept moving throughout his partial undressing. Then his hands went back to his boyfriend’s hips for a particularly hard thrust, face flushed an embarrassed red he moaned into the taller boy’s mouth as nails were dug into his back making him whimper and whine.

Michael was near breathless. “Jeremy...I’m not gonna. I’m not gonna last much longer.” He saw white when Jeremy slammed into his prostate, crying out loudly. If they were lucky, it was only heard 3 blocks over. He was thrumming with anticipation. He wanted to feel Jeremy finish inside him. He had toys that imitate that, but it wouldn’t compare.

“It’s ok, me too Mica...” The noise Jeremy made in response to Michael’s loud cry was somewhere between a strangled giggle and a shushing noise. And in an effort to finish Michael off first he repeated the motion that had caused that strangled scream a few more times while wrapping his hand around Michael’s cock. “Mica! It’s ok, please.”

The hand on his cock pushed him over the edge, and he came over his stomach and harness, and Jeremy’s hand. “FUck! Fuck! Jeremy!” He felt his muscles clenching and he groaned as he shuddered through the aftershocks. Michael was shaky and his emotions were wound tight.  “Jer, I love you. I love you so much.” He was babbling, and he knew it, but he couldn’t help it.

Jeremy gave two maybe three more thrusts before he came inside Michael with a loud sob, tiny tears welling up in his eyes. Watching Michael come undone under him was amazing and he leaned down and pulled Michael into a kiss, mumbling similar words of love and affection he ran his fingers though the other boy’s dark hair, doing his best to soothe him as they both came down from their high.

Feeling Jeremy finish inside him had Michael groaning again, feeling full and perfect. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, and worked on unhooking his legs, which, had locked up a little bit. He winced when laid flat, but he smiled, pulling his boyfriend against him. “I love you, I love you. So much…” He felt amazing, but the outfit was getting to be too much, and he let out a frustrated huff.


End file.
